


You're My Forever

by MyChemicalImagines



Series: You're My Monster Saga [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Bella-Bashing, Blood, Charlie is the Captain of this Ship and You Can't Tell Me Otherwise, Detailed birth, F/M, Jasper and Paul are actually friends?, Language, Love, Paranormal, Pregnancy, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampire/Wolf are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalImagines/pseuds/MyChemicalImagines
Summary: After the Battle of the Newborns, Bella reveals she's getting married to Edward. After the wedding, Alexia's life has been nothing but up. She gets to be with the love of her life forever. One little thing changes that. Will she actually get her forever...or will it end before it begins?
Relationships: Alice Cullen x Kevin Hale, Alice Cullen x Original Character, Alice Cullen x Original Male Character, Jasper Hale x Alexia Swan, Jasper Hale x Original Character, Jasper Hale x Original Female Character
Series: You're My Monster Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Song 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri does not belong to me.  
> Smut in this chapter. It is labeled. Do not want to read? You can skip to the next chapter after the label. You will not miss anything.

**_Third Person POV_ **

It’s the very next morning after Jacob’s accident. Jasper makes sure Ally’s okay with her father before racing home. He can’t believe it! How can Edward do that to him? He knew what his plan was for the next day. Charlie knew of course. That was the plan. Now he is forced, by Alice, to wait until after Edward's wedding. 

Jasper races home and bursts open the back door. 

“Edward!” He calls out.

A few seconds later, Edward’s in front of him.

“Jasper…” He starts.

“No! You knew my plans! You knew what the next two weeks were gonna consist of! You had to ruin it with your own damn proposal!” He snaps.

“I love her, Jasper. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.” Edward rolls his eyes. “You can still do your own proposal.

“No, I can’t!” Jasper growls. “Alice is making me cancel everything so we can get everything ready in two months for your damn wedding. You’ve read my mind! You knew I planned on proposing way before we even left Forks! You had to propose before me and now your wedding is right around the corner.”

“Bella wants to be changed as soon as possible so she doesn’t upset the Volturi.” Edward explains.

“What about Ally, huh? Ally is in the same position as Bella. Do you ever think about her? She saved your damn life yesterday and you’re still putting her in the back of your mind.” 

The Major is right at the edge and Jasper is trying to reel him in.

“Bella will always be my…” He starts.

“And Ally will be mine.”

“I understand that…”

Jasper cuts him off again, letting the Major out. “No, you don’t! I’ve been waiting years for this! Longer than you have for my damn soulmate! I want to spend the rest of my life with her too! I don’t get that chance yet because you have to force Bella to marry you. Yeah, I know about the damn first proposal when she said no. I was fucking thankful for that because I finally got the chance to make Alexia mine! But no! You had to ask her again! I have to put my damn life on hold so you can have the happy life you want. What about me and Ally? Doesn’t Ally ever get to be happy? Apparently not, because you make sure she gets pushed backward!”

“I care about Ally…” 

“If you did, you would make sure she was safe and unharmed. Remember James? You were gonna leave her there to be killed!”

“I went back for her.” 

“After James already fucking bit her!” Jasper growls. “She cut her arm for you because Victoria was about to kill you. She thinks about family first. You think about Bella. Quit being selfish! Let’s hope everything that happens next is worth it.” Jasper goes to turn around.

“I know this is a very bad time to ask...but can...Can you be there when Bella and I tell her father?” Edward asks, capturing Jasper’s attention once more.

Jasper chuckles and looks at him. “Why?”

“Because he likes you better. He might not try to kill me if his favorite is there.” Edward explains.

“If you weren’t my brother, and I knew Ally wouldn’t hate me for basically offering you up on a silver platter, I would leave you to tell Charlie by your damn self. I’m real tempted to, after all the shit you’ve pulled and the way you’ve treated Ally. But. You’re family. And unlike you and Bella, Ally and I actually give two fucks about our family and don’t leave them to die.”

Edward sighs and for a half second actually looks like a scolded little kid who feels bad for doing something he knew better than doing. Good. He should be.

“When are you telling him?” Jasper crosses his arms.

“Now…” Edward mumbles.

“Then let’s go.” Jasper smirks. 

Edward nods in thanks before leaving the room. Let’s see how Charlie likes it that Jasper had to cancel his plans for Edward. It takes the brothers about ten minutes to get to the Swan residence. Bella runs outside and wraps her arms around her lover. Jasper rolls his eyes quickly before walking to the door.

Ally looks up from the couch when the front door opens. Charlie looks up as well but he smiles and waves slightly.

“Jazz, what are you doing here?” She stands up, smiling.

“Edward and Bella are giving Charlie here some news. Then I need to speak with him alone afterward.” Jasper walks over and kisses her cheek. 

He gestures for her to sit back down and puts his hand out to Charlie.

“Jasper.” Charlie shakes his hand.

“Charlie.”

“What do we need to speak about?” he raises an eyebrow.

Jasper sits down next to Ally and sighs. “You’ll see soon, sir.” 

Edward and Bella walk into the house with nervous looks on their face. 

“Dad, we...we need to speak with you.” Bella speaks up.

“What’s going on?” Charlie asks, standing up.

“Edward...He asked me to marry him.” Bella reveals.

Charlie’s eyes widen slightly before thinking to himself.

“You’re engaged?” He speaks, after a second.

“Yes, sir.” Edward nods.

“Wow.” He nods. “Okay, not what I was expecting.” 

“I really love him, dad.” Bella mumbles, looking at her father.

Charlie nods and sighs. “Alright. I mean, I can’t stop you but I’m not particularly happy about it.” 

“We want your blessing.” Edward speaks up.

“Yeah. Sure.” Charlie nods before glancing at Jasper.

Jasper looks down at his and Ally’s clasped hands causing Charlie to look back up at the standing couple.

“When are you thinking about getting married?” 

“August 13th.” Bella smiles slightly.

“Wow. That’s early.” Charlie’s eyes widen. “Alright. I guess, good luck.”

“Thanks, dad.” Bella walks over and hugs him.

He hugs back happily before glancing at Edward. Edward looks away and Bella pulls from the hug. She walks over and goes to leave with Edward when Charlie speaks up again.

“Bella, are you guys leaving?” 

“Yeah. Alice and I need to start planning.” She nods.

“Go outside then. I wanna talk to Edward for a second.” 

“Okay. Come on, Al…” Bella starts.

“No.” Charlie cuts her off. “They are staying in here. I want to talk to them next.” 

She sighs and walks out the front door. Charlie looks at Edward with a hint of a death glare in his eyes.

“You didn’t think about asking me first?” 

“I wanted her to say yes first…” Edward tries to say.

“She told me you were ‘old school.’ You should have asked me first.” Charlie growls slightly. “I can’t stop it now so you better treat her well or else…”

“Yes, sir. I will. You can trust me.” Edward nods nervously.

“I’ve heard that one before.” 

Charlie rolls his eyes and sits back down in his chair. Edward doesn’t answer, he just leaves the room. The way he leaves is like a scared puppy, trying to escape before he gets in more trouble. The room is quiet for a few minutes before Jasper leans over to Ally.

“Can you leave me and your father alone for a minute?” He whispers.

“Of course.” She kisses his cheek.

She stands up from her spot on the couch and kisses her father's head, before walking upstairs.

“When did you learn about that?” Charlie looks at Jasper when Ally’s door closes.

“Last night.” He sighs. “Alice is making me cancel everything for the next two months so we can make sure this wedding goes on perfectly.

“You don’t even get to propose?” Charlie asks.

“Nope. But as soon as this wedding is over, I’m taking Ally on that vacation so I can.”

“I was hoping you guys would be the first ones married but it is what it is.” Charlie shakes his head.

“Me too, sir.” Jasper sighs and stands up.

***

**Two Months Later ~ Ally’s POV**

I stand on the back porch of the Cullen’s residence watching Bella try to walk around in her new high heels that Alice is forcing her to wear. The wedding is tomorrow. I can tell she’s nervous. Alice is forcing me to be her one bridesmaid while Emmett is going to be Edward’s groomsmen. Edward said it's because Emmett has been around longer. 

I think it might be because Jasper and Edward have been fighting a lot more lately. I’ve tried asking Bella about it but she keeps ignoring me. I glance over at her to see her almost fall in the shoes once again. 

“Um, you just have to break them in.” Alice says, watching her.

“I’ve been breaking them in for three days. Can I just go barefoot?” 

“No! Absolutely not!” Alice shakes her head.

“Bella, it’s your wedding. Do what you want.” I lean back in my chair.

Alice’s head snaps to me with a small glare. I just shrug and cross my arms.

“I’m just thinking it’s a little much, you know? The dress and the shoes and all of this.” Bella gestures to the back yard.

Alice looks to where she’s pointing. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are all carrying large trees over their shoulders to the back porch.

“No. It’s exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect.” Alice says, happily.

“Where do you want ‘em, boss?” Emmett asks.

“On either side of the aisle!” She giggles.

“What aisle?” Rosalie asks, rolling her eyes.

“Does no one have vision?” Alice quickly walks down the porch steps to instruct them.

I look over at Bella who is taking the shoes off.

“Bella?” 

She looks over at me with an irritated look.

“Yes, Alexia?” 

“I just want to say congratulations. I am proud of you.” I stand up from my chair.

“Thanks, I guess.” She slips on her converse. 

“I am. Even with everything going on...I am proud of you. You’re making the best of a…” She cuts me off.

“I don’t need your ‘try to be a good sister talk’ before my wedding.” She rolls her eyes. 

“I’m just saying…” She cuts me off once more.

“I’ll see you tomorrow. Be on time.” She grabs her bag and walks inside the house.

I sigh and shake my head. I’m trying to stop this feud because whether she likes it or not, we will be around each other for the rest of our lives. Jasper and I aren’t breaking up...ever and she’s getting married tomorrow. I don’t think the Cullens want us to be fighting for more than a century. I jump when I feel arms wrap around me and his chin on my shoulder.

“What’s wrong, darlin’? I can feel you across the yard.” Jasper whispers.

I sigh and lean against his chest.

“I’m trying to get along with her but she…” I pause.

I feel him nod against me. 

“I understand what you mean. Tomorrow will be better...Hopefully.” He whispers.

***

Jasper was wrong...so, so wrong...and he’s never wrong. It’s the day of the wedding and Bella wanted to get ready in different rooms so I’m in Rosalie’s room while she’s in Alice’s. I showed up an hour earlier than what Alice told me to make sure I was finished before Bella. I wanted to try and help her get ready.

“Done!” Rosalie says, happily.

I look at the mirror in front of me and smile. She has my hair back in a ponytail but there are braids leading up to it. Since I don’t wear make-up, she gave me a natural look. I look up at her.

“Beautiful as always, Rosie.” 

“Thank you, Ally. Let’s get your dress on.” She puts her hand out.

I take it and stand up slowly. It only takes me a few seconds to get dressed and I slip on my high heels. As much as I hate these things, I’m doing it for my baby sister. I walk with Rose to Alice’s room to see Bella sitting there getting her make-up done.

“Wow, Bella. You look beautiful.” I smile widely.

She looks at me and smiles very, very slightly.

“Thanks.”

Mom walks in right behind us and squeals slightly.

“Oh, my gosh! You look so beautiful, honey!” She tears up. “Oh, honey. Crap my mascara!” 

She tries to wave her tears away but Alice just hands her a handkerchief. 

“Thanks.” She wipes under her eyes. “Oh. Alexia. You look...nice”

“Thank you, mom.” I nod.

“I did it myself.” Rose says, watching Renee.

Rosalie knows that me and my mom do not get along and she once said, ‘If they don’t like you. I don’t like them.’

“Oh! Well, you did an amazing job. Just not on the right person.” Renee shrugs before turning toward the door. “Charlie! Get in here.”

“You sure? I don’t wanna…” He starts saying as he walks in. 

He’s wearing his tux, looking handsome as ever. Bella’s eyes widen in shock.

“I know. I look awful.” He chuckles.

Bella just looks away while I smile.

“I think you look great, Dad.”

“Thanks, Ally-Cat. You look beautiful.” He kisses my cheek.

Before I can speak, Renee takes the box from dad's hand.

“We thought you needed something blue.” She opens the gift box.

Inside is a jeweled hair comb.

“And something old...Besides your mother.” He smirks and winks over at me.

I giggle slightly and Rose smirks beside me.

“Nice.” Renee rolls her eyes. “Real mature, Charles.”

“It was grandma Swan’s.” Dad explains.

“But we added the sapphires.” Renee smiles. 

“It’s beautiful, you guys! Wow.” She hands it to Alice. “Thank you so much!” 

Alice slides it into the back of Bella’s hair to keep it up.

“It’s your first family heirloom! Pass it on to your daughter and her daughter…” Renee says as she starts to cry.

“I love it.” Bella smiles slightly and goes to kiss Renee.

Alice shakes her head. “No! No smudging my masterpiece!”

“Oh, she’s right!” Renee giggles and wipes her eyes.

“It’s time for the dress!” Alice says bring out a bag.

“Let’s go, Ally. We have to get you and Emmett set up.” Rosalie says.

Renee, Dad, Rosalie and I walk out of the room.

“So, is Emmett your love toy?” Renee looks over at me.

Dad and I hold in our laughter as Rosalie’s head snaps up.

“No. Emmett is my boyfriend.” She smirks. “She’s with Jasper.”

“And who is…” Renee starts.

Jasper walks around the corner. “There you are, darlin’. Emmett and I have been looking for you everywhere!”

Renee’s eyes widen as Jasper walks over to us.

“You’re Alexia’s love toy?” She asks.

“Love toy? Sorry, ma’am, but I am her boyfriend. I’m Jasper Hale. It’s nice to meet you.” Jasper politely says, putting out his hand.

She shakes it and smiles.

“You are a very handsome man. Why are you with a girl like Alexia?” She tilts her head.

“Because Ally here is the sunshine of my life. Without her...I would be nothing.” He smirks and looks at Charlie. “Nice to see you again, Charlie.”

“Jasper.” Dad smiles. “I’m sitting next to you, correct?”

“Yes.” Jasper smiles. “Come on, love. We have to get you to Emmett.”

I hug my father before walking away with Jasper. 

“So that is Renee?” He whispers.

“Yep.” I say, monotonically.

“She’s jealous.” He smirks. 

I giggle slightly when we reach Emmett.

“Wow. Girl, you look amazing!” He playfully wolf-whistles.

I start laughing and shake my head.

“Thank you, Emmett. You look like an actual adult.” I tease.

“Thank God. I was beginning to think I looked like an idiot.” He chuckles and puts his arm out for me. 

I wrap my arm around his after kissing Jasper goodbye. He walks out to his seat. I look to see Bella and dad are ready so Emmett and I start walking with the music. I look at Edward as I walk. He smiles and nods slightly toward me. I wink slightly, just trying to be nice to him for this one day, before glancing at the guests. It seems like it’s 90% vampires and 10% Bella’s friends. 

I sigh and Emmett politely walks me to my side of the altar before walking to his side. I turn and watch Bella walk down the aisle, her arm hooked around the crook of Dad’s elbow. You can tell she looks uncomfortable. That is not a dress she would have picked out but as long as she’s happy then I am too.

For all of our disagreements and everything, she’s still my little sister, and today’s one of the most important days of her life. She reaches me and hands me her flowers. I take them and smile at her but she just turns, trying her best to ignore me as much as she possibly can, and takes Edward’s hands. I sigh and glance at Jasper who is on Edward’s side of the audience. 

He playfully rolls his eyes. I look back at my sister and the minister. The whole ceremony takes about 10 minutes. It seems like they just wanted to say their vows and then it was over. When it’s time for the kiss, Bella practically grabs Edward and devours his face. Everyone starts clapping and stands up. I hold the flowers up to Bella and she takes them without looking at me. 

After Bella and Edward walk back down the aisle, Emmett walks over to me and puts his arm out. I giggle and wrap my arm into his once again. When we get halfway down the aisle, he leans down and whispers something causing me to laugh. 

“If you make this beautiful of a bridesmaid, I can guarantee you’re gonna have Jasper in tears when y’all get married. If I don’t take you for myself before then.” 

I playfully smack his chest, making sure not to hurt myself. The reception starts right afterward. The family walks up to the newlyweds and give their blessings. When it’s my turn, I look at Edward and nod.

“Treat her right, Ed.” I whisper.

He nods once and opens an arm. I give him a hug and smile. I look at Bella. 

“You do…” She looks away from me. 

I sigh and shake my head. I turn around to see if Jasper is behind me but instead of him, there’s a family of vampires. The Denali family, from Alaska. 

“I can’t do this.” One of them says.

“Irina, you promised.” The next lady says.

“They invited two of them.” 

I look to where she is facing to see she’s staring at Seth and Paul who are standing with Billy. 

“He’s our friend.” Edward says, talking about Seth.

“The other is my best friend.” I speak up.

“They killed Laurent.” Irina glares.

“He tried to kill Bella.” Edward admits.

“And Ally.” Jasper says, walking over and standing next to me.

“I don’t believe that. He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans, with me.” She snaps, quietly.

“Well, when his friend, Victoria, told him to find Bella and me so we could be killed, I think he went back on his word.” I say, before walking over to Seth and Paul.

“I’m glad you guys could make it.” I smile.

“Ally.” Seth smiles widely and hugs me.

I happily hug him back and giggle. 

“You look beautiful, Als.” Paul smiles and pulls me in for a hug after Seth.

“Thanks, guys.” I giggle.

Jasper walks over and fist bumps both of the guys. 

“We’re getting ready to do the speeches.” Jasper reveals.

I sigh because I will be forced to give one since I’m her bridesmaid. I look over at the guys.

“Save me a dance, okay?” 

“Of course!” Seth smiles widely.

He’s so cute! Like a little puppy...even though he is one. 

“You guys are the only reason I’m here.” Paul smirks. 

I giggle and walk over to my chair near Bella and Jazz. Emmett steps up to the microphone first and gently taps his glass with a knife. He waits for everyone to quiet down before speaking.

“I'd like to propose a toast, to my new sister. Bella, I hope you’ve got enough sleep these last 18 years, because you won’t be getting anymore for a while.” He laughs.

All the vampires laugh but the few wolves just shake their heads. Everyone else in the room thinks he is talking about sex so they just smile politely. I stand up and walk up with my drink. I take a deep breath and take the microphone from Emmett.

“Bella, Edward. We’ve had a rough last couple weeks, but I love you both. Bella, you’ve been family since the moment you were born. Edward, you’ve been family since I started dating Jasper, and now, it’s official, you’re my brother-in-law, now that you’ve married my sister. No matter what, you will always be family. Even when we argue, have disagreements, we’ll still be family. But, Edward, know that if you hurt my sister, in any whatsoever, you won’t have to worry about my dad, the cop, dealing with you. You’ll have to deal with me, and let’s just say that my dad can’t hurt you in the way that I can and will if I need to. I hope you guys have a wonderful forever together.” I smile and hold up my glass. 

Edward smirks, shaking his head and brings up his glass along with everyone...except Bella. She just rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her drink. I walk over and sit down in my assigned seat. Jessica stands up next and walks over to the microphone.

“Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward or the hair as I call him…” I giggle at her words causing Edward to shake his head playfully at me. “Even though she’s not the captain of the volleyball team...I’m just kidding. I’m just kidding...or president of the Student Council.” She whispers.

Next up is my dad to give his father of the bride speech. 

“Edward will be a good husband. I know this...Because I’m a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth...and I know how to use a gun.” He nods, taking a sip of his champagne.

I giggle and shake my head. 

Jazz leans over and whispers. “I’m scared to hear what his speech will be at our wedding one day.”

I shrug and giggle again, knowing my dad wouldn’t really say anything to Jasper to scare him since Dad likes him, and knows that Jasper treats me well. Alice runs up after my dad sits down.

“Now that you’re my sister, Bella, you’ll have to get over your aversion to fashion.” She keeps talking for a few more minutes but I stop paying attention after the fashion comment.

I look up when it’s Esme’s turn.

“I’d like to thank Renee and Charlie for bringing such wonderful people into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect them forever.” She smiles and walks away. 

Bella rolls her eyes when Esme hints to me in the speech as well. Edward stands up causing Bella’s head to snap up and she watches him walk to the microphone.

“It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I’ve been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I can feel like I can finally begin. So I’d like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let’s start with forever.”

Everyone takes a sip of their drinks before Edward leads Bella away from the reception. I look at Jasper with a raised eyebrow. He leans over to me.

“Jacob is back.”

As soon as Jake got his invitation, he left. He ran away. All because Bella was getting married. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later but he thought he was going to have more time. To try and convince her not to marry Edward, or to come to terms with her marriage to his mortal enemy, I’m not sure. But, the time ran out, far quicker than he was planning on. That’s for sure.

Ten minutes go by and I’m dancing with Seth. He was trying to twirl me but he's a little shorter than I am so I took off my heels. He spins me out and pulls me back in. I hold onto his shoulder and tilt my head back, laughing. He chuckles but freezes.

“We gotta go.” He whispers.

“What do you mean?” I ask, raising an eyebrow. 

He gently takes my hand and pulls me away from the reception. I follow behind closely until we’re at the side yard, where Bella and Jacob are. Edward is standing with them now.

“Are you out of your mind? Huh?” Jacob snaps, loudly. “You’ll kill her!”

Sam runs out of the woods with Embry while Paul runs up behind us. 

“Enough, Jacob!” Sam growls.

“Stay out of this, Sam.” Jacob glares.

“No! You’re not gonna start something that we’ll have to finish.” Sam steps forward. 

“She’ll die!” He yells.

“She’s not our concern anymore.” Sam shakes his head. 

“But if it was Ally…” Jacob starts.

“Ally is a dear friend. We will always protect a member of the pack. You know that.” Sam turns away from him and walks back into the trees.

Jacob shakes his head and follows behind him. Seth quickly hugs me and chases after him. Paul sighs.

“I knew this was going to happen.” 

“Are you going with them?” I look at him.

“Nope. Haven’t danced with my best friend yet.” He smirks.

We do get that dance but Bella wants to leave a few seconds into it. Everyone stands at the front door waiting for them to walk out. When they do, we all throw out rice at them. I laugh when Emmett grabs a handful and throws it right in Edward’s face causing him to laugh as well. Bella talks to Renee and Dad when they reach the car.

I walk over to say goodbye but Bella just gets into the car. Edward sighs and looks at me.

“Thank you.” He smiles slightly.

“For what?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Saving me a couple of months ago. Helping with the wedding.” He lists. “Being here for us.”

“You’re family, Edward. I try and protect my family.” I state.

“You didn’t have to. After all I have done to you, you still saved me. Thank you.” He nods.

I nod back before opening my arms. He chuckles and wraps me up in a small hug. 

***

Jasper asks me out on a small date today. All he said was something about it being a very important date. Maybe he’s asking for me to move in with him. Dad has been getting extra close with Sue so it won’t be too bad to move out now. I just turned 20 last month so it would be more acceptable for me to. I look out the window as Jasper drives. 

He turns down a dirt path causing me to raise an eyebrow. 

“Jazz, where we going?” I look at him.

He just shrugs and smirks at me. I giggle and shake my head. He reaches over and holds my hand. I squeeze his hand softly before looking out the window. It doesn’t take long before I realize where we are going. I shake my head and smile. He’s taking me to the battlefield. I’ve been here enough to realize the route.

A second later, he lets go of my hand and turns up the radio.

“This next song goes out to the lovely couple, Alexia Swan and Jasper Hale. Have a wonderful day guys.”

‘A Thousand Years’ by Christina Perri’ starts playing. I blush and look over at him. He winks and gets out after he parks. He speeds around the car and opens my door for me. I step out slowly and walk around the door. He reaches in and turns the radio up as high as it’ll go. He takes my hand again and walks me to the middle of the field.

“Jazz? What’re we doing?” I ask, giggling, holding his hand.

He laughs softly. “We’re dancing, darlin’. That’s what we’re doing!”

I giggle and lay my head against his chest as the song’s lyrics drift out across the field. His arms snake around my waist, holding me close as he drops his head and rests his cheek against the top of my head. I wrap my arms around his waist, sliding my hands into his back pockets.

**I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling, don’t be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years...I’ll love you for a thousand more.**

I sway along with him as he hums close to my ear.

I close my eyes and listen to him. With his voice humming, I could fall asleep, like this, standing up in his arms, with the vibrations of him humming low in my ear, but I definitely don’t want to. 

**I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this….One Step Closer.**

I sing along in a small whisper. Jasper once said this was our song because it seemed like ‘a thousand years’ before he found me. I always called him an old fart because of it but it’s really sweet. He also told me that he’ll always love me for a thousand more years, each year we’re together. Something tells me that if we make it to be a thousand years old together, he’ll still tell me he loves me for a thousand more.

**And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you a thousand more.**

Just as the song fades away into some random commercial on the radio, I feel Jasper place a soft kiss to my head and slowly pull away. I look up at him, a little confused. He just smiles that soft, sweet smile I fell in love with all those years ago, after I found out his secret.

“Don’t worry, my love. Our date’s not quite over yet.” He assures me, his southern drawl coming out more, and sounding sweeter than honey, slower than molasses, and softer than fleece.

I giggle and nod. “If you say so, Major Whitlock.”

He laughs. “Only you can use that title and make me happy.”

I giggle. “Maybe I just keep using it so you’ll show me what you look like in your uniform.”

“Babe, I’ve already shown you a photo of me in the uniform.” He chuckles.

“Yeah! But I wanna see you in it in person!” 

He laughs and shakes his head playfully. “What’s with you and my uniform?”

I laugh and shrug. “I like a man in uniform.”

He laughs harder and kisses my head. “You’re adorable, and such a goofball.”

“But I’m your goofball.”

“Damn straight you’re my goofball. Forever and always.”

“Promise?” I look up at him, my eyes searching his.

“I promise, promise, my sweet Ally.”

I blush and look back down at my feet, suddenly at a loss for words. I feel him place two cold fingers under my chin and tilt my head back up. He leans down and softly brushes his lips across mine, moving his fingers from under my chin to rest against my cheek. I happily kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. I play with a few strands of his honey blonde hair. 

He pulls away but keeps his lips close to mine.

“Marry me, Alexia.”

My eyes snap up to look at his.

“What?” I whisper.

“I have loved you for A Thousand Years and I want to love you for A Thousand More. You Are My Forever. I want you by my side for the rest of my life. Life before you was just me going through the motions, living day to day, and even then, I wasn’t living. I was just merely existing. Now that I have you? I’m truly living. Enjoying life for the first time since before I was a soldier in the Civil War. I want to be selfish and keep you to myself. Forever. Will you please marry me?”

Tears start falling down my cheeks before I even realize it. I lean up once again and kiss his lips. He happily kisses back holding me close to his cold, hard body. I pull away first and I look deep into his eyes.

“Yes.” I whisper.

“Really?” He smiles widely.

“I love you, Jasper Whitlock Hale. Of course, I’ll marry you!” I giggle.

He reaches up and wipes the tears streaming down my cheeks. He pulls me into his chest, hugging me close. I giggle and keep my arms around his neck. He lifts me up slightly and spins me around slowly. He puts me back down and kisses my lips once again. I cup his cheeks with my warm hands. 

He pulls away and chuckles. “I almost forgot.” 

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a purple velvet box. He opens it and shows me the ring. It has to be at least a half-carat ring with a few more diamonds around the bottom of the bigger diamond. It’s simple and beautiful. My eyes widen and more tears fall down my cheeks. I cover my mouth so I don’t sob. He reaches into the small box and pulls it out and slides it onto the ring finger on my left hand. 

I look at the ring once more before looking up at him.

“It’s so beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you, doll.” He smiles and kisses my head.

He then walks over to the car and grabs a blanket from the back seat. He walks back over to where I am and lays it down in the grass. He takes my hand and helps me lay down. I smile and look up at the sky as he lays down next to me. I roll to my side and lay my head against his chest. He wraps his arm around me and smiles.

I bring my left hand up and look at the ring while it’s in the light. It sparkles just like their skin. This is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen in my life. 

“Rose helped me pick it out.” He smiles, watching me.

“Wow, your twin has good taste.” I smirk at him. 

He chuckles and kisses my head. I look back at the ring before smiling. I can’t believe I am going to marry the love of my life. After almost four years of being together, I never thought it would be now. I giggle to myself before tilting my head to look at him. He looks down at me with a smile. I lean up and kiss his lips. He cups my cheek to deepen the kiss slightly.

Reaching up, I tangle my fingers in the base of his neck and let him deepen the kiss as much as he wants. It doesn’t take long for our tongues to be dancing together. Jasper, while never breaking the kiss, slowly moves to cover my body with his. It’s only then that he pulls from the kiss, and looks down at me, both his palms against my cheeks.

“Do you want to continue?” He asks, softly.

I nod fast, turning my head to kiss one palm, then turning it again to kiss the other palm. When I’ve done that, I lean up just a bit more and kiss his lips softly.

“I want to go as far as you’re willing to go, Jazz. Don’t worry. I know you won’t hurt me.” I murmur against his lips.

He nods. “Alright, darlin’. If you wanna stop at any point, just let me know.”

I smile. “I will, Jasper. You know I will. Now, make love to me.”

He chuckles softly. “As you wish, princess.”

***** SMUT BELOW*****

He leans down once again, kissing me softly. Only once does he move his hands, and even then it’s just one and it’s so he can tangle his fingers in my hair. As our tongues move together in the age-old dance of love, I let my hands glide down his body to the hem of his sweater and underneath. When I bring them up, Jasper’s sweater moves with them.

We pull from the kiss long enough to strip each other’s shirts off. I’m a little more hurried in my motions of getting his off, but Jasper takes his time, slowly inching my shirt up and off me. His eyes move over my body, like he’s taking everything in, memorizing every inch that gets exposed by my shirt. Even if it ain’t exactly the first time he’s seen me shirtless, he’s treating it like it is.

I can’t help but blush under his gaze, which just makes his lips turn up in a soft smile. He lowers his head and places soft, little feathered kisses along my torso as he pushes my shirt up. When it’s finally off me, he leaves his lips against my collarbone, kissing the skin there, just as soft as all the ones he’s left on my skin before. 

After tossing my shirt to the ground next to us, but still on the blanket, he moves up into a kneeling position between my legs. He bites his bottom lip.

“You, my love, are so beautiful.” He murmurs, his voice low and his accent more present than it was before.

His words, like always when he compliments me, make me blush like a schoolgirl. He just smiles and looks up at me. 

“It’s true. I’ve never seen anything more beautiful than you, my sweet Ally.” He whispers as he trails his hands up my legs to my waist.

His long fingers make quick work of the button, unhooking it, before they move down and slowly unzip the zipper. My teeth dig into my bottom lip as I run my eyes over his face and bare torso. He starts to gently tug my jeans down, urging me, in an unspoken request to lift my hips, which I follow, until he gets them down to my ankles.

In the same sweet, gentle manner, he makes quick work of my Converse sneakers and socks. He sets them down before tugging my jeans off the rest of the way. Once he’s gotten my outer clothes off, he leans down and softly kisses me before whispering sweet words of praise and compliments in my ear as his hands snake underneath me and unclasp my bra with one smooth flick of his wrist, making me giggle.

He chuckles as he sits back up on his haunches, gazing down at me with nothing but pure love and admiration swimming in his eyes.

“What, Jazz?” I ask, my voice just as soft as his kisses and touches.

“Just taking in the most beautiful sight before and it’s all mine.” He replies, grinning.

I blush. “Of course it’s all yours, Jazz. The ring on my finger and your name etched into my heart say so.”

He laughs, the sound echoing across the field, and making goosebumps pop up all over my skin. His fingers trail across my body, leaving more goosebumps, not from the coldness of his touch, but rather from the nerves of the excitement of what’s to come, in their wake. A small smirk plays on his lips as he brings his hands down from collarbone, letting his fingers just barely tickle my sides, before he lets them glide over the waistband of my panties.

With one, swift motion, no doubt using his vampire speed, they’re ripped off me. Not that I actually cared about them. They were just a pair I had, nothing sexy, especially since I wasn’t planning on this happening tonight. My body trembles at his swift motion, and he lets out a soft chuckle.

“So responsive to me, baby.” He murmurs.

“Always, Jasper. Only for you.” I whisper.

His grin grows wider and he leans down to kiss me. My hands roam across him, pulling him closer. He lets out a soft moan against my lips as we kiss. When I try to push his jeans down, he pulls from the kiss and shakes his head.

“Tonight’s not about me, baby. It’s all about you. Let me show you just how well I can take care of you in ways other than I have been.” He says.

I nod fast and look up at him. “Yes, Major.”

He bites his lip and sucks in a deep breath. He stands and pushes his jeans down, kicking them off with his shoes. When he’s done with that, he drops back to his knees, between mine, and looks up at me. 

“I’m gonna make you feel good tonight, baby.” He promises.

I blush. “I trust you.”

He grins and lowers his head to start licking in places I’ve never had licked before. It doesn’t take long before my entire body’s trembling and I’m moaning loudly and falling over that sweet, blissful edge that I’ve only brought myself to before. Jasper doesn’t complain once, but just eager laps up whatever comes his way with that oh so skillful tongue of his.

When I finally come down from the high, panting, I look up to see Jazz grinning and licking his lips. 

“I always knew you’d taste like the most delicious thing in the world, darlin’.” He says, making me blush again.

Before I can say anything, his hand is on me, down three, his thumb gently rubbing against the sweet, pleasure pearl between my legs, making my gasp and cry out, happily.

“I’ve gotta open you up for me, sweetheart. The last thing I’d ever wanna do is hurt you.”

I nod at his words, unable to form any of my own from the pleasure coursing through me. The first feeling of his finger inside me hurts a bit, but the pain quickly turns to pleasure. The next two fingers he slowly adds to the first cause a little bit more pain with the stretch, but Jasper, being the gentleman he is, takes his time, making it more pleasurable than painful.

After coming down from that delicious high, and Jasper’s confident he’s worked me over enough, he covers my body with his.

“Ready, baby? I’ll go as slow as you need me to.” He assures me.

“Jasper Whitlock Hale, if you don’t make love to me right now, I will kick your scrawny vampire ass!” I pant with need.

He laughs. “Yes, ma’am!”

He kisses me as he slowly pushes inside, making me gasp and moan into the kiss. He lifts his head from the kiss once he’s all the way inside.

“Baby? You okay?” He pants.

I nod, panting heavily. “Yes! Just...I need more! Move!”

He smiles and nods. “As you wish, my love.”

He gives me another moment to adjust to his size, to the feeling of him inside me, before he starts to slowly move. As our bodies move together, pushing and pulling in sync with the other, the sounds of our breathy moans, soft and heavy pants fill the air and echo across the field. Within a few moments, I’m already at the edge again, and with a well-timed thrust, Jasper sends me plummeting over the edge. 

It doesn’t take long for Jasper to move a little faster, and by the time he’s made me see happy stars two more times, I can tell he’s getting close. I tighten my arms around him, pulling him close as I lean up to whisper in his ear, giving him the permission he needs and has so desperately been waiting for.

Feeling him warm me from the inside sends over once more, and we ride out our highs together. His hips still against mine when he’s finished, and he drops his head to my shoulder, panting. I bring a hand up, tangling my fingers in his sweaty hair, and hold him close to me. It takes a hot minute before he pushes himself up, in a mock pushup and his hair dangles in front of his face.

Moving my hand to cup his cheek, I smile and then tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, breathing heavily. That smile I love so damn much spreads across his lips before he kisses me again and slowly slides outta me, making me tremble in arms. I pant slightly as he lays down next to me. I wipe the sweat off my forehead before looking at him.

“I didn’t...I didn’t hurt you, did I, darlin’?” He whispers, softly, looking into my eyes. 

“No, Jazz. Not at all.” I smile before letting out a breath trying to calm my breathing. 

He puts an arm out for me and I lean into his chest. He kisses my forehead while holding me close. A few seconds later, he chuckles.

“We better get dressed soon. I don’t want any family to show up and see us like this.” 

I giggle and nod. “Yeah. We better do that now. Oh shit. We...We have to tell my Dad.” 

I look up at him.

“Don’t worry, doll. He already knows.” He smirks.

“Ever the planner and gentleman.” I giggle and kiss him. “I love you, Jasper Whitlock Hale.”

“And, I love you, my beautiful Alexia Swan, soon to be Whitlock Hale.”


	2. Chapter 2

We’re on the ride home from the field. Today has been the best day of my life. I never would have thought it would have happened today. The proposal. Making love with Jasper. None of it. But I’m so glad it’s happened! I was thinking of moving in together or even getting a pet together. I just can’t believe it! I can’t stop looking at my ring. It’s so beautiful. 

“Darlin’, we’re here.” Jasper's voice enters my ears.

I look at him and smile. “You ready?” 

“Of course I am, ma’am.” He says as his Southern drawl escapes fully.

I giggle as I feel my cheeks get warmer. He smirks at me before getting out of the car. I reach for the door handle but he speeds around the car and opens my door. 

“Doll, as long as I’m around, you won’t have to touch door handles ever again.” He puts his hand out to me.

I smile and take his hand. He helps me step down before closing the door. We take a few steps to the front porch when the front door opens. Dad smiles and puts his arm out as if he’s welcoming us into the home. I giggle and shake my head before climbing the few steps. I kiss my dad’s cheek and walk to the couch.

“Thank you, sir.” I hear Jasper say as he walks past my dad.

I look over my shoulder to see Jasper following me and he gestures to the couch. I sit down in my usual seat with him sitting down next to me. My dad closes the door and makes his way over to his recliner. He leans forward with his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together, smiling like there is no tomorrow. He’s being a little weird. Has Jasper found a way to contact him about this already?

“Dad, we have some news.” I watch him, scared of his reaction.

“What’s that, Ally-Cat?”

“Jasper has asked me to marry him.” I start.

“And…?” Dad’s smile gets bigger.

“I said yes.” I giggle.

“YES!” He stands and throws his hands up. “It’s about damn time!!”

Jasper and I start laughing.

“You knew?” I ask, blushing.

“Of course I did. Who do you think he got permission from? Do you have another father that I don’t know about?” He teases.

“No but...wait...How long has this been planned?” I glance at Jasper.

He smiles before answering. “I planned on asking two months ago, but Edward beat me to it by asking Bella.”

“Seriously?” My eyes widen. 

“He asked me the day they moved back into town.” Dad smiles.

“So we have your blessing?” I ask, standing up.

“Of course, you do. I’ve been waiting for this for months!” He chuckles.

I smile and hug him. “Thank you, Dad.” 

“Anything for you, Ally.” He hugs back before whispering into my ear. “I really like him. Keep him forever.”

“That’s my plan, Dad.” I whisper.

  
  


**_Two Weeks Later_ **

I sit in my room with Jasper, reading a book that Rosalie thought I would find interesting. It’s called ‘The Hunger Games.’ I’m only two chapters in so I don’t know much about the book yet. Bella and Edward are still on their honeymoon which I found out was located at Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for her birthday one year.

My eyes widen for a second before I throw my book and run out of the room. I rush around the corner and kneel at the toilet before I start throwing up. Why would I be throwing up? We ate at the diner last night so maybe my chicken sandwich was bad. I get it all the time and this has never happened…And it’s not like I can ask Jasper if he got sick off the food, since he can’t exactly eat normal food and taste it.

“Darlin’, is everything okay?” I hear Jasper ask from behind me.

“I just…” I cut my self off by throwing up.

He walks over and holds my hair up for me. He begins to rub my back. His cold hands feel amazing against my now hot skin. I only throw up for a few more minutes when I lean back and sigh.

“You okay?” He whispers.

“I think I had bad chicken at the diner last night.” I glance up at him.

“Come on. Let’s go see Carlisle. He’ll be able to tell us.” He stands up before taking my hand.

He helps me up and I turn to the sink. I open the cabinet door to grab my toothbrush but I see my box of tampons on the same counter. My eyes widen and I reach for the box.

“Jazz?” I whisper slightly.

“Yes, darlin’?” He looks over my shoulder.

“How many days has it been since you proposed?” I glance at him.

“Fourteen. Why?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m...I’m late.” I whisper in shock. “My period is late.”

I turn to him and his eyes are widened. 

“Is...How...We have to see Carlisle.” He says, gently taking my hand. 

“Carlisle? Why do we need to…” My eyes widen as I realize what it all means and I stare at him. “That’s...that’s impossible, right? Can this...can it happen?”

He swallows deeply. “I’m not sure, sweetheart. But, don’t worry. We’ll figure everything out, and if it’s true, then,” he pulls me into his arms. “We’ll do everything we need to make sure both you and the...our baby are perfectly fine, ok? I ain’t gonna lose you. Either of you.”

I wrap my arms around him, laying my head against his chest, nodding slowly. 

“Promise?” I whisper.

“I promise promise, my love. Now, c’mon. Let’s go see Carlisle. Maybe he can either confirm this is what we think it is...or...we can figure out what might be making you feel so bad.”

I nod against him. He and I leave the bathroom, get completely dressed instead of just wearing our “lounge around the house all day and be comfy” clothes, and head to the Cullen’s house. The entire ride there, I clutch Jasper’s hand tightly, and he doesn’t complain. I think he and I are both a little nervous about what Carlisle might confirm or not.

If it is a baby, then I know Jasper and I will raise it, happily, like we always dreamed about but never really thought was a possible thing since he was a vampire. We’d once talked about what it’d be like to have to kids, and I knew Jasper got really excited at the thought, even if he tried to downplay it so he didn’t get his hopes up too much.

I wouldn’t mind having a kid, especially having one with the love of my life. I can’t...This has to be impossible. Maybe I’m overthinking it. I just know I can’t get my hopes up. Not yet. Not until we know for a fact if I’m pregnant or not. And, I can’t exactly freak out over the possibility at the moment.

I need to be strong. Especially considering that I think Jasper might have gone into shock at the mere possibility of him getting me knocked up. I don’t even know if vampires can go into shock, but I think Jasper’s pretty much there. I don’t think it’s a bad shock, I think it’s a “Holy shit! Could this one thing I’ve always wanted actually be happening?” kinda shock.

Jasper finally puts into the Cullens driveway. I stare at the house for a few minutes before I get out. I glance back into the car to see Jasper staring out the windshield. 

“Jazz?” I call over to him.

He doesn’t answer so I run up the porch steps. Alice and Carlisle both answer the door.

“Ally? What’s going on?” Carlisle asks.

“I...I don’t really know. I’m a little worried.” I say, quickly. “Can...can vampires go into shock?”

Worry flashes across the older doctor’s face as he looks around. “Has Jasper been hurt?”

“No! No. He’s fine. Physically speaking, anyway.” I assure him. “I just...here’s the thing...I know that it’s kinda sorta impossible...but...well...um…”

“Tell me, Ally, it’s ok.”

I take a deep breath and blurt out. “I think I’m pregnant.”

His eyes widen while his eyebrows shoot up his forehead. “Pregnant?” 

I open my mouth to speak but I feel something move in my stomach. I place my hands on my stomach and gasp. He stands up from his chair and speeds over to me. He places his hand on my lower stomach and waits a moment. The movement happens once again and he chuckles slightly. 

“Alexia...I believe I can confirm...You are pregnant.” He looks at me with a small smile on his face.

Jasper speeds into the house and over to us. 

“How is this even possible?” He asks.

“I’m not sure. It might be because she’s human…”

“But I’m…”

“I know.” Carlisle nods.

I look at Jasper with a huge smile spread across my face. “We’re having a baby! You get to be a Daddy!” 

He lets out a shaky breath as a smile plays on his lips. “I...I…”

He doesn’t say another word, but rather just scoops me up in his arms and kisses me softly, but passionately. I giggle into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. After a moment, he pulls back, knowing that I need to take a breath. He rests his head against mine and whispers.

“Alexia Marie Swan, you are everything I ever hoped for in my life and more, and you are gonna give me everything I ever dreamed about. I don’t know how I got so damn lucky for a sweet, beautiful woman like you to fall in love with a really old monster with a troubled past like me, but every second since the moment I laid eyes on you, I thank my lucky stars. I don’t know where I’d be without you in my life, and I never want to find out. Ok. Maybe I do know, but I never want to go back to who I was before I met you. You make me human again, baby, and I love it. I’m going to do right by you and by our child when she gets here. You two are my girls. Forever and always and I wouldn’t change it for anything. You both are my whole world. And, I can’t wait for the day I get to our child in my arms for the first and the day you become my wife, and every day after that with you both by my side.”

I giggle and blush, tilting my head back just a little to kiss him again.

“I can’t wait for that either, Jazz. You’re my everything too!” I whisper. “Just one question…”

He lifts his head back and looks at me. “What’s that, my love?”

I giggle. “You said ‘she’...how do you know we’re having a daughter?”

He laughs softly and shrugs, moving me a little bit in his arms as he does. 

“I don’t. But, I’ve always dreamed of having a little girl. A princess to spoil. Just like I would her mama, my Queen. So...who knows? Maybe we’ll have a daughter.” He says.

“What if we have a son?”

“Then, I’ll love him just as much, and raise our little Prince to be the best he can possibly be!”

I smile widely before frowning. “I...But my dad…” 

Jasper’s eyes widen once more. “Oh shit...he’s...he’s gonna kill me, ain’t he? I knocked up his little girl before marriage…”

“I’m having a vampire baby, Jazz. We don’t know what it will be like. It could be nine months...It could be five months. I could turn because of it...or I can die...I have to tell him.”

Jasper swallows deeply. “You won’t die, sweetheart. I...won’t let that happen, unless it was something you truly wanted. I would do everything I possibly could to make sure that doesn’t happen. If you want to tell your dad, I’ll be right there by your side. Just like I’ll be right by your side through everything with this pregnancy and whatever else life may throw at us. I promise.” He kisses my forehead. “As for what our child will be like? He or she will be beautiful, just like you. Smart. Funny. An absolute raggamuffin who will no doubt have me chasing them up and down the halls the moment they learn to walk. They will be the most precious thing in the world. Right there alongside you. They will break hearts, bring people together, laugh at their dad’s silliness that you say I have, cry when they fall and skin their knee, and always seek their mama’s amazing hugs when they need one. They will know that they have two loving parents who love them and love each other beyond a shadow of a doubt. They...baby, they will be the second best thing to ever happen to this old man. That’s what they’ll be like.”

I reach up toward my eyes as the unexpected tears fall. I wipe them away and giggle slightly. 

“I love you, Jasper. So much.”

“And I love you, Alexia. Forever and Always.”

“But...I need to tell my father.” I say, before looking at Carlisle. “He’d be losing both of his daughters in a span of a month. I can’t have that. I need to tell them about you guys...and the baby...and what I possibly might be soon.”

Jasper kisses my head and holds me close. “We can tell him, baby. And…” He glances up at Carlisle as he continues. “Perhaps he doesn’t have to completely lose you...maybe for the first couple months after you turn...we’ll tell him I’m taking you on an extended honeymoon or something, and then once we get you to a point where you can control your vampire side, you’ll be able to come back, and see him. Of course, things’ll be different, but I’m sure we can make it work. I know your dad means everything to you, and I wouldn’t ever ask you to leave him behind.”

I cling to him, smiling at the thought, even if it may not be true. Behind me, though, Carlisle is staring at Jasper, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Jasper. Alexia.” Carlisle speaks up after a moment. “I am giving you full permission to tell your father everything. Vampires...the pregnancy...everything.”

“Are…” I look up at Jasper then back at him. “Are you sure?”

Carlisle smiles. “Yes. Your father is one of the most important people in your life and now that you’re pregnant...Everything we’ve talked about before is thrown out the window. I want you to be happy. Just after the change...we will have to keep you separated for a few months to get your hunger under control. He will know this of course.” 

“The ‘extended honeymoon’ Jasper mentioned?” 

Carlisle smiles. “Sure, if that’s what you want to call it, so he can tell his friends that’s where you are so they don’t worry too.”

Jasper speaks up. “Or...maybe we can just tell him that it’s an extended vacation, like a post graduation trip that I finally convinced you to let me take you on? Since you didn’t really do anything after your graduation, and now that Bella’s outta the house, you can take it, if you want.”

“Like a Cross Country road trip? Go see the Grand Canyon? Yellowstone?”

Jasper smiles. “If that’s what you want, then I can make that happen. And, those places, while touristy, do have some great hiding spots so we can make sure you’re not surrounded by too many people.”

“I’d love that!” I squeal, happily, hugging him.

Both Jasper and Carlisle chuckle and share a happy look as Jasper holds me close.

“When...When should I tell him? Because he’ll start to notice I’m here all time.” I ask nervously.

Before either of the men can answer, Alice speaks up.

“Bella and Edward are on their way home!” 

“Why?” I look over at her.

“I told her you were sick and she wanted to come home.” Alice shrugs. 

“She probably thinks you’re already a vampire and wants to check and make sure you’re not.” Carlisle says, glancing at me.

“She should know I wouldn’t. Not yet.” I sigh and lean my head against Jasper’s chest. “Should we tell my dad before they get here?”

“Probably should. Bella would try and lie or stop you.” Carlisle nods. “We just have to make sure he knows not to tell anyone...because if the Volturi finds out...we all are...in a lot of trouble. Him especially since he’s a human.”

“Carlisle, do you think you could come with us?” I ask. “He might actually believe me if you were there.”

“Of course. Whatever I can to help you, I will.” He smiles and kisses my cheek.

Carlisle drives Jasper and I to my house where my dad is outside unpacking his fishing gear. He looks up and waves to us before looking back into his tackle box. Carlisle parks right beside him and we all step out, one more nervous than the last. 

“Hey, Ally-Cat. Jasper. I thought you were going to just relax today?” He asks, glancing up. “Oh, hello Dr. Cullen.”

“Chief Swan.” Carlisle nods while smiling slightly. “Do you think we could talk inside for a moment?”

My dad stops searching and stands straight. “Is...everything okay?” 

He glances at me and Jasper before looking back at Carlisle.

“Yes. We just need to talk about a few things.” 

My dad nods before gesturing toward the house. We all walk into the house before sitting down in our usual spots. Carlisle insists that he wants to stand so he’s standing next to Jasper.

“What’s going on?” My dad raises an eyebrow. “Are you guys breaking up?”

“No!” Jasper says, loudly before coughing. “No. That’s definitely not it, sir.”

“Is someone hurt?” 

“No, dad.” I smile slightly.

“We found out some news today and we need to come clean about a couple of things.” Carlisle says, putting his hand on Jasper’s shoulder. 

“Go ahead.” My dad says as his eyes move to each of us.

“We found out that Ally is...pregnant.” Carlisle reveals.

“Pregnant?” His eyes widen. “My daughter is pregnant?! What? How? And, before you say anything, I know how babies are made. I know all about the whole ‘Birds and the Bees’ thing. I do have two kids.” He chuckles a little. “I just mean...already?”

“Yes, dad. I’m about two weeks.” I say, licking my bottom lip.

“How did you find out so early?” He asks, watching me now.

“Well, Chief, that’s what we need to talk about.” Carlisle answers for me. “Sir, my family and I...We were a coven of Vampires.”

Dad’s eyes snap up to Carlisle and watch him for a moment before he starts to laugh. After a few seconds, he realizes none of us are laughing.

“You...You’re serious?” He stops laughing. 

“Yes, sir. If you would count how old I really am in years…” Jasper starts. “I would be 161.” 

“Holy shit.” He takes a breath. “And Ally, you knew all this time?”

I nod. “I have known since the day I met him. It never bothered me.”

“So...You guys are the ones that have been killing…”

Carlisle quickly cuts my dad off, not to be rude, but rather just to assure my dad.

“No! Definitely not. My family and I only drink animal blood. That was actually a woman who was trying to hurt your daughters. My family and I have taken care of that and that shouldn’t be happening ever again.”

My dad reaches up and starts to rub his mustache. “Edward?”

“Vampire.”

Carlisle nods before explaining everything that has happened in the last couple years. My dad stays quiet through the whole thing, never saying a single word, just listening, and taking in all the life changing information he’s being told.

“Then Ally came to me thinking she was pregnant. This has never happened before so I didn’t believe it at first...until I felt her stomach move.” Carlisle finishes.

Dad is quiet for a few more moments. “Alexia...Do you plan on changing into a….vampire?”

“I never had planned on it happening this quickly, that is until the Volturi decided Bella and I had to, and had to do it soon. She’s all excited about it but I wanted to wait a few years so I had more time with you.” I answer, truthfully.

“Me?” He asks. “You waited for a lifetime of happiness because of your old man?”

“Of course, Dad. I love you. I’m not leaving you any time soon.” I giggle slightly. 

“But you are now having a baby. Will it be nine months like a normal pregnancy?” He looks at Carlisle.

“We don’t know. By the rate of the last two weeks...I don’t think so...I say maybe three months at most.” He answers.

My dad sighs before smiling. “Wait...I’m going to be a grandfather!” 

He stands up. I raise an eyebrow before standing up with him.

“You’re not mad that we’ve been lying to you?” 

“You were sworn to secrecy. I can’t be mad at you for keeping secrets for your other family. I wouldn’t know today if this wouldn’t have happened. I just know my daughters aren’t leaving me and I’m getting a grandbaby because of it!!” He gently pulls me in for a hug.

I giggle and happily hug back. “Are...Are you going to tell Bella that you know?”

“Nope.” He pulls back from the hug. “If she doesn’t want me to know...then I don’t know. I know this may seem weird but...I had the idea...of you staying with Carlisle and the Cullens because of this pregnancy…” 

“You...you want me to move out?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I don’t want you to...but I believe it would be best since there has never been a vampire baby before. You will be with the best doctor around...That has ever lived pretty much. As long as I can come visit you then I have no problem with it. I kinda wish it was until after you got married but...I’m just happy I’m getting a grandbaby. Even if it is a blood drinker…”

“Well, we don’t know what it will be. I’m thinking it will be half human, half vampire.” Carlisle speaks up again. 

Jasper stands up and puts his hand out. “Thank you for understanding, sir. If we would have known this was going to happen, we would have waited until after we got married. And I promise, I never hurt her and never will.”

Dad smiles and shakes his hand. “Just treat my baby right and everything is forgiven.”

“Forever, sir.” Jasper smiles.

“Now...explain all this vampire stuff…” Dad says.

Dad sits down once more and leans back into his chair as if he’s about to listen to the greatest book ever made. Carlisle chuckles and sits down on the couch. I sit back down next to Jasper and listen as Carlisle explains everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr to read this series with gifs and photos!

36 hours. 2160 minutes. 129600 seconds. A day and a half. That’s how long it’s been since I told Carlisle I thought there was a chance I might be pregnant. Since he confirmed that. Since Jasper and I realized we were finally gonna be parents. That we had done the impossible for vampires. That’s how long it’s been since Alice called Edward and Bella and told them they needed to come home.

In the last 36 hours, we’ve told my dad everything, from the pregnancy to vampires and almost everything in between. Of course, we didn’t tell him about the wolves; that’s not our secret to share. After we told Dad all that we could and then some, he and Jasper helped me pack my stuff so I could move in with Jasper. 

When we got to the Cullen’s house, Esme had dinner ready for us to eat when we were ready, and she insisted Dad stay and eat once Carlisle whispered in her ear that Dad knew and that he could be trusted. She insisted since she claimed Dad was family now, between Edward and Bella getting married, Jasper and I getting engaged, and the baby on the way.

So, after we unpacked my stuff, which wasn’t a whole lot because I wanted to leave some stuff at my dad’s for now, but it was still at least half of what I own, Dad and I sat down to eat. Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper joined us at the table, even if they didn’t eat. Jasper, just like he always does, sat by my side, only this time instead of holding my hand, he kept his resting on my tummy.

Eventually after we ate, and Dad and Esme had a chance to talk and get to know each other, Dad went home, and Jasper took me up to bed. But, not before Esme gushed about how much she loved my dad, not in a romantic way, but in a cute, “I think he’s a pure hearted sweetie” way. Her words. Not mine. 

After a good night’s sleep, for me anyways, nestled in Jasper’s embrace as he held me all night, we got up this morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I giggled and rubbed my face against his soft cotton t-shirt as I woke.

“Your mom is gonna spoil me.” I mumbled.

He just laughed and kissed my head. “Well, I think she’s just excited to be a grandma. And you’re giving her that chance.”

We’d gotten up at that point, and shuffled downstairs. Jasper was still wearing jeans and his tee, and me wearing one of his old t-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts. Esme practically spoon fed me plate after plate of pancakes and bacon.

“You need to keep up your strength, sweetie. That way you and the baby will be healthy!” She insisted as I ate.

I giggled, knowing she knew what pregnancy was like, and that she only wanted was best for me. When I couldn’t eat another bite, she wrapped the food up and put it in the fridge for me for later, in case I got hungry and wanted a snack. I gave her a hug before going to get dressed in something that wasn’t what I’d slept in. 

Which is how I got to be here, sitting on the couch in the Cullen’s living room, with Jasper sitting next to me, his hand, once again, resting on my tummy, softly stroking his thumb over it. I giggle and kiss his head once he lays it on my shoulder, his face tilted down, no doubt staring at my stomach.

“Happy, Jazz?” I murmur, bringing a hand up to play with his hair.

He nods against my shoulder. “So happy. Our baby...our baby is under my hand.”

I giggle. “Kinda sorta under your hand. In my belly, but yes, under your hand.”

He snorts happily. “So technical, my love.”

I giggle and shrug a little. “You love it.”

He tilts his head back and looks up at me. “Yes. I do. I love it so much. And, I love you too, darlin’. So, so much.”

I blush and kiss his forehead, making his cheeks turn pink too. 

“I love you too, hon.” I whisper.

He smiles widely, a boyish, innocent smile that I fall in love with each time I see it. The smile on my face instantly drops when the front door is opened and almost immediately slammed shut.

“Where is she?” I hear yelled across the house. 

I bite my lip and look at Jasper. He rubs my stomach with his thumb once more and stands up. He stands in front of me just as Bella and Edward run into the room. 

“Where is she?” Bella growls slightly.

“I feel the anger radiating off of her.” Jasper murmurs, glancing down at me.

I sigh. “She’s probably pissed because we drug her away from her ‘Edward all day every day for two weeks’ vacation.”

Jasper snorts. “Probably.”

“I KNOW YOU TURNED HER BEFORE ME!!!! SHE JUST WANTED TO WAIT TIL I WAS GONE BEFORE SHE’D LET YOU TURN HER!!! SHE ALWAYS HAD TO BE THE FIRST ONE TO DO ANYTHING!!” Bella yells as she storms across the living room.

“I’m not a vampire, Isabella.” I say, standing up from the couch. 

She steps around Jasper, her emotions clearly visible on her face as she sees me. Anger. Shock. Confusion. Hurt. Hatred. Then anger again. I swear, if she was a wolf too, she’d phase right here and now, given the way her body’s trembling in anger.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!” She seethes.

“Bel-” Edward starts, clearly just trying to calm her down.

She whips around and glares at him. “NO! Look at this! The slut went and got herself pregnant!! And I had to leave my honeymoon with you to come see this? THIS?!?” 

Edward holds his hands up in surrender, and swallows deeply. Bella turns back to Jasper and I.

“HOW COULD YOU STILL BE WITH HER? AFTER SHE DID THIS TO YOU?” She yells at Jasper before turning to me. “HOW COULD YOU SLEEP AROUND ON HIM IF YOU ‘LOVE HIM SO DAMN MUCH’ LIKE YOU SAY YOU DO?!?”

I sigh, putting one hand on my lower back, making my slightly visible belly now stick out a little more.

“I didn’t sleep around on Jasper. This baby...it’s his, thank you very much. He’s the only boyfriend I’ve ever had, and the only man I’ve ever been with.” I say.

“That’s impossible.” Edward says, cutting in. “We...us...vampires...we can’t have babies.”

“We thought it was impossible, but this baby it’s definitely mine.” Jasper says.

“AND HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?” Bella yells.

I sigh and Jasper just places a hand on my lower back too, just over mine. I immediately feel the calmness he’s sending out to me. 

“You gotta stay calm, baby. For you and the baby.” He whispers to me.

I nod and lean into his touch. He looks up at Bella and Edward.

“I’m the first and only person she’s ever been with.” Jasper says at the same time I talk.

“Because I’m only supposed to be about 2 weeks…” I look away. “But I look...and feel about 3 months.”

“How do you guys know huh? She could have…” Bella starts but Jasper cuts her off.

“Because...When we...there was blood. I was her first and I’ve been with her pretty much every second since for the last two weeks, celebrating our engagement.” 

She rolls her eyes but Carlisle walks over. 

“We believe that since they had sex while she was still human the…” Bella cuts him off.

“EDWARD AND I HAD SEX AND I’M STILL HUMAN! WHY AREN’T I PREGNANT?” She yells then crosses her arms.

“Bella we don’t have much to go…” Carlisle tries to explain.

“CHECK ME! NOW!!” She screams louder.

Carlisle sighs and walks over to her. He kneels down and the whole room goes quiet. Carlisle puts his hand on her lower stomach and listens. A few minutes later he stands up and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, Bella. You are not pregnant.” He reveals.

“THAT IS SO NOT FAIR!” She screeches.

“Bella. It was an accident. A wonderful accident.” I try to say.

“Why do you always have to ruin everything? First, you lie and he comes to see you while I was lonely, missing Edward! Then you cut yourself so you can try and change into a vampire before me! Now you get pregnant because I was married before you! You’re not even engaged and you go and get pregnant!” She snaps and steps toward me. 

Jasper steps between us with a huge glare on his face. I put my hand on his arm and step around him. 

“Bella...Jasper came to see me because he couldn’t stand to leave me behind. I cut my arm to save Edward because Victoria was about to rip his head off. Jasper proposed to me the day after your wedding. I got pregnant that day as well. I’m having a baby. You’ll still get to be a vampire before me as long as everything goes fine with this pregnancy.” I say, staring into her eyes.

“I don’t care! You should have…” She starts but my hormones cause me to get angry.

“No! Bella, you need to shut up! Just because I got pregnant and you didn’t doesn’t mean shit! It was an accident. We didn’t even know it was going to happen. It’s the best damn thing that will ever happen to me. You will not ruin this for me! Not like everything else! You couldn’t just let me have Jasper and the Cullen family to myself! You had to go and get with Edward! Edward and them left because you fucked up and couldn’t leave well enough alone! You and Edward ruined Jasper’s proposal to me the first time by him proposing to you and you wanting to get married so damn quickly! You’re the reason m- Renee hates me like she does! You even ruined my damn speech at your own wedding! I’ve tried to be the older, supportive sister, but fucking hell, Bella! I was there when you were on that major suicide mission of yours last year! I went along with all your lies and sob stories to Dad, to everyone, just so you could try and be happy. The one thing I lied to you about was Jasper still coming and seeing me! That was it! As for the Cullen’s secret, and even the pack’s secret, those were not mine to share, so I didn’t. OUT OF RESPECT FOR THE PEOPLE I LOVE! I can’t keep letting you walk all over me! Not anymore! And, so help me, if you finish that sentence and say that I should’ve just killed myself like I know you want to say, then, fuck you, Bella! I’m tired of dealing with your bullshit! Can’t you just fucking be happy for me? For once? Just this once! The world, as much as you don’t want to hear it, DOES NOT REVOLVE AROUND YOU! Fuck! I love this baby with everything I have in me. I know you don’t care about your future niece or nephew but…” I shake my head, taking a deep breath in, and try to calm myself, my voice lowering. “Just please try and be happy for me to be a mom, for Jasper to be a dad, for Carlisle and Esme to be grandparents, Dad too. Just this once. This one thing. That’s all I’m asking from you.”

The entire room goes silent. Everyone knows that I never yell, rarely cuss, or even really get pissed. I’m usually really calm, collected, and pretty level headed. But...this...Bella’s reaction...my hormones….I couldn’t hold back anymore. Jasper wraps his arms around, holding me against him, trying to calm me down as much as he possibly can.

“It can kill you if it’s a vampire. I hope it does!” She snaps and grabs Edward’s arm.

She tries to pull him out but he pulls his arm from her grasp, leaving her staring at him, shocked and pissed still. 

“Are you really pregnant?” He asks, looking at my stomach.

I giggle slightly. “I didn’t just get fat in the last two weeks. No amount of eating Esme and Emily’s cooking can fatten a person up that quick” 

He reaches out but stops. “May...May I?”

I look at Jasper before nodding. “Of course.”

He reaches out again and puts his hand on my small rounded belly. The baby moves under his old hand and a smile spreads across his face.

“Wow...I never...I never thought this could happen ever.” He whispers.

“Neither could we.” Jasper smiles widely.

“Have you told anyone else yet?” Edward glances at me.

“Nope. Well, aside from Dad. He knows. We wanted to wait until everyone in the family found out before we told the pack.” I smile slightly. “I’m getting ready to call Paul and Seth now.”

He smiles and rubs my stomach softly before I sit back down on the couch. Jasper hands me my phone that he’s been keeping in his pocket for me. I smile at him as I dial Paul’s number. He answers on the second ring.

“Hello, Als!” He says, excitedly.

“Hey, Paul!” I giggle. “So, I need you and the pack to come to the Cullen’s house. We all need to talk about something.” 

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” He asks.

“Yeah...We just need to talk about something important.” I say, hesitantly.

“We’ll be there in a couple minutes!” He says, quickly before hanging up.

I shake my head and giggle. “He always thinks the worst.”

“Because this is the worst.” Bella mumbles, rolling her eyes. 

I jerk my head and look at her.

“ If you don’t have anything nice to say, then, there’s the door. Leave. I’m tired of your snide, snarky remarks. You wouldn’t be saying this shit if it was you in my shoes right now. You’re just jealous, so either shut your damn mouth or seriously, leave. I’m done, Bella.”

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. I smirk and lean back into the cushions of the couch. Jasper walks out of the room for a moment before speeding back. He hands me a cup with some water in it.

“Thank you.” I smile, taking it. 

I take a few sips before glancing up at the back door when I hear loud stomping. Paul, Sam, Seth and Jared all burst through the door. I smile widely and sit up, putting my cup on the table. 

“Is everything okay? You were kinda cryptic.” Paul asks, looking around.

I giggle and stand up, turning to him. His eyes snap up toward me before widening. 

“You’re...You’re…” He stutters.

I nod, nervously.

“How is this possible?” Sam says, voice deepening.

“We don’t know. It has to be something about her being a human.” Jasper says, wrapping an arm around my waist.

“Will it...will it be a vampire?” Jared speaks up, watching us.

“Since this has never happened before, and was believed to be impossible, we’re not quite sure. It might be a human. It might be a vampire. It might be half one and half the other.” Carlisle speaks up. “But, either way, it’s our grandchild.”

“And my baby.” I say, placing a hand on my tummy.

“It’s an abomination.” Bella mutters.

I turn around and quickly haul off to punch her. Jasper grabs my fist, his fingers curling over my hand, before I reach her.

“SHUT THE HELL UP, BELLA! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IF YOU DIDN’T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY!” I hiss.

She shrugs. “The truth hurts!”

“Bella. Leave.” Edward glares at her.

“No! She…” 

“Now.” He snaps.

She rolls her eyes and walks up the stairs. I look back over at the pack and sigh. 

“Will this kill you?” Sam asks after a few seconds.

“We don’t know. There’s a very good possibility that it will. Especially if it’s a vampire. Even if it does, I was able to give Jasper a child and that’s all I care about.” I bite my lip.

“How far along are you?” Paul asks, walking toward me.

“2 weeks, technically but...by the look and feel...like I’m three months or so.” I answer, honestly.

“I’m going to be an uncle.” He says, smiling as he watches my stomach. 

“Yeah.” I giggle.

Paul reaches out and gently puts his on my stomach. The baby moves against his hand and his eyes widen. 

“Was that it moving?” He looks at me.

“Yeah.” I smile. “They like you!”

“They?” Seth asks, stepping forward.

“We don’t know what it is, so I have been saying they.” I giggle, then whisper. “Jazz thinks it’s a girl. I think it’s a boy. So, we’ll have to see who wins!”

Paul and Seth laugh. Jasper chuckles and kisses my head.

“For the record, I’d be happy with either a son or a daughter. I’m just happy to be a dad. It’s something I gave up hope on when I was turned.” He says, playfully defending himself.

Paul and Seth nod in understanding. I wrap my arm ‘round 

“Excuse me.” Sam raises a finger.

Everyone in the room looks up at him.

“I want to talk about this. We know nothing about this baby. Or vampire babies in general. I just have one thing to say...as Alpha of my wolf pack.” He starts.

“Of course.” Carlisle nods.

“If this baby does end up killing Ally, we will take this to the next level. We will have to do something about this...If you get what I mean.” He finishes. 

“Kill us and the baby.” Edward speaks, biting his lip causing Sam to nod.

“Trust me...it’s the last thing I’d wanna do...but if I had to...let’s just say I really don’t want it to come to that. We might be enemies and such, but I feel like Ally’s relationships with us, whether platonic or romantic, have brought us together.”

Everyone nods in agreement and Jasper kisses my head, making my blush grow more than it was after Sam’s words.

“But as a friend of Ally, I am actually really excited about this baby.” He smiles. “I know she’ll make an amazing mom, and Jasper will be an amazing dad, vampire or not. And, Emily will want to dote on this child as much as she possibly can.”

You can feel the tension in the room lift immediately. I smile widely and walk over to him. He looks down at me and I wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a small hug. He chuckles and hugs back, wrapping his arms around my waist.

“Congratulations, Ally.” He whispers into my ear.

“Thanks, Sam.” I whisper.

He jumps back when the baby moves against my stomach, hitting his own. I laugh and shake my head.

“I guess they like you already!” I giggle.

“Guess I’m good Ol’ Uncle Sam!”


	4. Chapter 4

**_Third Person POV: On the Reservation_ **

“Sam! We can’t let that child be born!” Bella says, pacing, wearing the floor of Emily’s kitchen thin. “It’s an abomination!”

“It’s gonna kill all of us! There’s a reason this whole thing,” Jacob cuts in, referring to Ally and Jasper’s baby. “Is supposed to be an impossible thing!”

“Exactly! So we need to kill it before it kills us all!” Bella exclaims, throwing her hands up.

“You are not killing an innocent child!” Emily cuts in from the kitchen doorway, glancing at her mate as he sighs, rubbing his temples.

“Emily’s right.” Sam says. “As of right now, this child is innocent. We don’t kill innocents. You know this, Jacob. And, you, Bella, you should know better.”

“But!” Jacob starts.

“NO!” Sam says, using his Alpha voice. “You will listen to me, Jacob Black.”

Jacob whimpers a little and looks down at the table in front of him, separating the Alpha from the Fifth member of the pack. Emily walks over and places her hands on Sam’s shoulders. He looks up at her, with a soft smile and places his right hand over her left one and gently squeezes twice, relaxing into the simple touch of his Imprint.

Bella throws her hands up. “What happened to the so-called hatred between y’all and the vampires? Hmm? ‘Cause, if I remember correctly, y’all hated me for trying to be with Edward.”

Sam sighs, tension filling his body once more. “We didn’t hate you, Bella. Not for that. We just didn’t want you to get hurt. We don’t trust Edward, and we definitely didn’t trust him like we do Jasper, and that trust, the one with Jasper, is still in its infancy. After the way Edward first treated you, we didn’t trust him and we certainly didn’t respect him. We were trying to protect. We knew that Jasper wouldn’t hurt Ally. And certainly not in the way Edward hurt you. We still don’t like the vampires. It’s in our very nature not to, but for the sake of Ally, and even yours, protection, we were willing to work with them.”

Bella cuts him off before he can say another word. “THAT’S BULLSHIT!!! IF YOU REALLY CARED ABOUT MINE AND ALLY’S PROTECTION THEN YOU WOULDN’T LET THIS BABY LIVE!”

“BELLA!” Emily snaps. “You will not speak that way in my house. This is not a barn, nor a concert, so there will not be any yelling. If you cannot make your argument without yelling, or having an open mind to what Sam is saying, then perhaps, you need to take a step back. You are too emotional and if it were you in this situation, you would have a very different attitude towards this baby.”

“You don’t know me, Emily. Stop pretending like you do or that you actually care!”

“You’re right, Bella. I don’t know you. Not as well as I know Ally. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about you or her. Because I do. I care about both of y’all. I consider Ally part of my family, and by association, you as well. And with that said, I care about that baby. While I may not know you as well I know your sister, I do know that if it was your baby, you would be saying the complete opposite of what you are now. That’s a mother’s instinct. Protect her young. That’s not just a wolf thing. It’s very much a human thing as well. And, if it was your baby, you’d want it to take its first breath, it’s first steps, run, and do everything a kid is supposed to do while growing up. You would want Edward to hold your child for the first time, to see the love and emotions in his eyes that he would no doubt have for that baby. You would want you and Edward to experience every single aspect of parenthood that Ally and Jasper are experiencing now and will in the future. You are acting the way you are and saying these awful things because...well, jealousy is a bitch. And, Bella, I hate to break it to you, but you’re just jealous. You’re jealous of your sister because she’s experiencing something you’re not. And, that...that is where you are different from her. You’ve experienced something she hasn’t yet, and you always got the chance to do something before she did.”

“What was that?” Bella sneers.

“You got engaged and married before she did. How do you think that made her feel? As the older sister? She had every right to be jealous of you, her younger sister, for getting these things, from a man you’ve known for a lot less time than she’s known Jasper. But, you wanna know what your sister did? Instead of being jealous, or at least letting it show, she pushed it aside so that she could be there for you. During your engagement, and even at your wedding. She pushed aside her feelings and let herself be happy for you, because as the older sister, she was. She was happy for you, that you had found what you would say is love. It’s different for everyone, so I can’t say the love Sam and I share is the same as what you and Edward have together. Regardless, it’s love, in it’s own way, and she was happy that you finally had that.”

Bella rolls her eyes. “Whatever.”

“Young lady! You are in my house. You will not roll your eyes at me. I have done nothing to deserve that level of disrespect.” Emily glares.

Bella’s shoulders sag a little as she looks at the floor, shoving her hands in her pockets, feeling properly reprimanded for her actions. 

“So, get off your high horse and just be happy for your sister for once. Just this once.” Emily says, not losing the glare in her eyes.

She shakes her head slightly and turns away from the Imprinted couple. Her legs move her as fast as they can to the front door and out to her truck.

“Bella!” Jake calls out, as he runs from the house.

“They need to understand the seriousness of this! That...thing will kill my sister. Even if it doesn’t at first, when it grows up it will. It will attack this whole town and then the Volturi will be after us because my sister couldn’t keep her damn legs closed.” Bella snaps and runs her hands through her hair.

“I know.” Jake sighs and shakes his head. “How the hell can he just let this go on? Friend or not, that thing is an abomination.”

“Exactly!” Bella throws her hands out. “We have to create a plan to kill it. One way or another that baby will die.”

“I’ll help.” Jake puts his hand out toward Bella.

Bella, without hesitation, shakes his hand and smirks. Alexia’s baby will be no more once she is changed. It will be no more with a werewolf on her side.   
  


**_Ally’s POV_ **

The wolves only left a few hours ago. Since then Jasper and I have been sitting on the couch just watching my belly move, waiting for Rose and Emmett to come back from hunting. They have no idea that I’m pregnant yet. They left a few minutes before I showed up earlier. I’m excited to tell her. This was one thing she was scared I was going to miss out on as a vampire. Glad I could change that.

I take a sip of the water that Esme gave me a few minutes ago. For some reason I can’t get satisfied anymore. It must be something about carrying a potentially half or full vampire baby. 

“Carlisle?” I look up toward him. 

He looks over from his medical papers. “Yes, Ally?”

“If the baby is part vampire, wouldn’t it want blood?” I ask, confused. 

He thinks for a moment before nodding. “I suppose it would. Would you like me to pick some up from the hospital?”

“If you can. This water isn’t cutting it. I just want more and more.” I sigh, shaking my head.

Jasper frowns slightly and continues to rub my stomach. 

“When I go into work tomorrow, I’ll grab a bag to see if it will work.” Carlisle nods before smiling at me.

I smile at him until I hear the back door open. Jasper’s head snaps up with a huge smile where his frown used to be.

“They’re home.” He whispers, softly.

“What was the big surprise?” Rosalie asks, from the kitchen. “I just got the biggest mountain lion!”

“Go into the living room.” Esme says.

I can tell she has a huge smile on her face. Rose’s heels echo through the house as she walks toward the living room. Jasper stands and helps me up. He stands right in front of me so he hides my stomach.

“What’s going on?” She raises a perfect eyebrow.

“Rose, what is one thing you always wanted in your lifetime?” I ask, peeking my head around Jasper.

“Ally, you know what that is...Don’t make…” 

Before she can finish her sentence, I walk around Jasper with a huge smile on my face. Her honey-gold eyes widen before a smile lights up her face.

“Are you serious? There’s...a baby in there?” She walks toward me.

“Yeah. I’m technically only two weeks, but…” I start.

She reaches out slowly and puts her hands on my small round belly.

“Oh my god.” She gasps, feeling the baby move slightly.

If she could cry, she would be doing so right about now. 

“How…?” She asks, glancing up at me then at Carlisle.

“No idea. We think it might be because she’s a human and even if sperm…”

“We know how it works, Carlisle.” Emmett says, walking in. “Wow. You are! I thought they were fucking with me.”

I laugh and shake my head. “No, Em...I’m pregnant.”

“Hell yeah!” Emmett cheers and walks over to me. “I can’t wait to show him how to play baseball!”

He leans down and kisses my head. I giggle and roll my eyes.

“At least Em is with me on the boy part.” I smirk at Jasper. 

“It’s a girl. I just have a feeling.” He smiles at me.

“Well I can actually feel the baby and I say it’s a boy.”

“I’m with Jasper on this. It’s a girl.” Rosalie smiles widely.

“How about we all take a bet?” Esme walks in with a small dry erase board.

“Yeah!” Emmett says.

“Everyone but Alice can pick a side.” Carlisle says, walking over.

Alice and Kevin run down from up stairs. Alice has a sad look on her face.

“That’s not fair!” She pouts slightly.

“You can look to see what it is, Alice.” Jasper shakes his head.

“I haven’t done that yet!” She crosses her arms.

“Then you can bet. But no one can change their bet. Even if you do look, Alice, no one can change it!” Carlisle says, sternly.

“Deal!” Everyone calls out.

“Wait, where’s Edward?” I ask, looking around.

“BOY!” I hear someone call out from upstairs.

I start laughing and shake my head. “Alright. Edward thinks it’s a boy.”

Esme starts taking everyone’s bets. When I give birth, whoever has the losing gender has to change all the poopy diapers. The winner gets to have unlimited time with the baby whenever they want...Unless Jasper or I have the baby or it’s sleeping or nursing. Even though there's a bet going on, the baby is still ours so we get first call on the baby.

We even called the pack and my dad to see what their bet would be. In the end the results were….

Girl: Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Kevin, Sam, Paul, Quil, Leah

Boy: Me, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jared, Embry, Seth, Charlie

Esme hangs the board on the fridge and takes a picture of it with her phone.

“Now, I will know if anyone tries to change it.” She smirks.

Even though vampires remember literally everything, she’s just teasing us. The next few weeks aren’t going to be as fun as today is…

***

When Bella and I had that huge fight when I first informed her I was pregnant, I was not expecting Jacob to join in on her opinion of my baby. Although, to be quite honest, I should’ve seen it coming. She’s got him wrapped around her little finger, despite her being married to his mortal enemy. It’s been another week since I found out I was pregnant, making me a total of three weeks pregnant. I now look like I’m at least 7 months pregnant.

In the last week, everything has gone to shit...sorta. The day after Bella and the pack were informed about my pregnancy, they found out through the pack mind link that Jacob has plans to terminate Jasper and I’s baby. The whole pack, the Cullens, and even my dad have been trying everything they can to make sure Jake doesn’t enter this house at all.

Paul ended up phasing in front of my dad one day after a fight with Jake causing my dad to learn about them as well. He was shocked that the boys he knew since they were children are now horse sized wolves but nothing is surprising to him anymore. Paul and Seth have been staying at the house with us to make sure he doesn’t try to sneak in while the rest of the pack patrols around the yard and their own reservation.

Even though the Cullens can smell Jake from miles away, he can still be sneaky. Edward and Bella’s relationship has immediately gone down-hill. Since Edward is excited about my baby and she isn’t, he has pretty much dropped contact with her. He will talk to her on the phone to try and knock some sense into her but it never works. To be honest...I wouldn’t be surprised if their marriage didn’t survive, and that’s sad to say.

The baby has been taking a lot of my energy and...The baby is pretty much killing me. That’s what Carlisle said. Even with the blood I’m drinking, the baby is still drinking my blood since they need a lot of it and I’m not drinking it fast enough for them. It’s even growing a lot faster than it did before because of the blood I drink. Seth said that she’s been staying at Billy’s house with Jacob. Even though Uncle Billy is excited about the baby as well, he can’t let her sleep outside since Dad won’t let her in my childhood home. 

It’s gotten to the point where Jasper, and even Carlisle insist that I need to be spending as much time laying down as I can. It’s not exactly like I’m in a position to argue against the father of my child and Carlisle’s “Doctor’s orders” and protective grandfatherness showing. I can hardly walk a few feet without breaking out in a heavy sweat and panting like I’ve just managed to run 6 marathons in less than 3 hours.

I know that’s not humanly possible, but that’s how I feel. My eyes have huge bags under then, and my cheeks have sunken in. If I couldn’t feel my own pulse, I would swear up and down that I was nothing more than a skeleton with a baby bump. A few days after we made the announcement, Carlisle insisted that we get an ultrasound, just to see how the baby was progressing.

The only thing is...when we tried to do one...nothing showed up. It was a black, static filled screen, like what an empty ultrasound usually looks like. Carlisle got frustrated thinking that somehow the machine wasn’t working properly, despite it being brand new. Like, bought in the last two weeks brand new. Then, he thought maybe he was doing something wrong, seeming to suddenly forget that he’s got maybe a century, if not more, of experience from being a doctor. 

It wasn’t until Rose, the sweetheart that she is, suggested that maybe since the baby was most likely something more than human, that it couldn’t be seen on the ultrasound. She suggested that it might be something along the lines of how myths have always said a vampire’s reflection can’t be seen in a mirror or a photo.

That reasoning actually made sense to Carlisle, Jasper, and even myself. Carlisle, after putting the ultrasound equipment away, asked if I’d be ok with him getting some bloodwork from the baby. When he explained that he might help give us a better understanding of the child growing inside me, Jasper and I both consented.

We should’ve known this test wouldn’t work either. When Carlisle tried to put a needle in me to get to the womb, my stomach turned solid, like a rock, and instead of breaking my skin, the needle shattered. We all stared at it, confusion visible on all four of our faces. I say four because in that room, it was me, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rosalie.

Rosalie hasn’t left my side since the moment we told her about the pregnancy. She’s been a blessing. Between her and Jasper doting on me, hand and foot, I don’t have to be more uncomfortable than I am for more than a second. Even then, they both do everything in them to try and make things easier for me.

As if things couldn’t get any worse during this already stressful and extremely quick pregnancy, when we get back home from the hospital after the ultrasound and bloodwork attempts, I spot Paul sitting on the front porch step, clearly waiting for us with Emmett and Edward standing close by. As soon as he sees us, Paul stands and rushes over.

“Paul?” I ask, struggling to get out the car. “What’s going on?”

He quickly moves to help me get out, and then wraps one of my arms around his shoulders and his hand moves down to my side, holding me up and against him.

“Ally? I should be asking you the same thing! You look worse than you did when I saw you two days ago!” He says.

“Gee, thanks, Paul. Bet you say that to all the girls you wanna get with.” I tease. “Way to boost their self-esteem.”

He lets out a soft chuckle. “Shut up, Ally. I’m being serious. What happened? Are you ok?”

“No. I’m dying, but aren’t we all? Well, okay, maybe not the father of my child and the rest of the Cullen family, but you know what I mean.”

His eyes widen. “You’re dying?!?!”

“The baby, it’s slowly killing her.” Jasper explains, cutting in before I can crack another joke, and draping my other arm over his shoulder and holding me up too as they start walking to the porch with me. 

“Why aren’t you doing anything about it, Jazz? I trusted you!” Paul glares at him.

“Hush up, wolf boy. He...they….everyone’s doing everything they can. I’m the one being stubborn. I told you guys I was having this baby, even if it killed me. And that’s what I plan on doing. This child of mine is gonna be born and gonna live, even if I don’t.” I start panting after a few steps.

I can tell the two men share a look, but I don’t bother lifting my head up and I’m definitely too weak to physically try and stop them. Once we make it to the porch, Jasper goes to fully lift me up into his arms, but I give a slight shake of my head.

“Wait. Just a sec.” I whisper.

He sighs softly but waits like I ask. Instead, he lets me lean against him, with his arms around me, holding me up. I look at Paul. 

“Now, don’t make me waste any more energy than I already have just now. Tell me. What’s wrong? It’s not like you to sit on the porch steps moping like a teenage boy who was just rejected by the girl he wanted to take to prom.” I say.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “It’s Jacob.”

“You’re gonna have to tell me more than that. And, please don’t make this like pulling teeth. I know you have a lot in that head of yours, Wolfy.”

He chuckles as he cringes a little at the thought. “Well, Seth and I....we found out that Jacob had plans to try and stop the Cullens from hunting. Somehow he found out that it was their scheduled night to go out and drink. Bella probably told him. I know y’all keep that mostly to yourselves, for safety’s sake. Anyways! He had this big elaborate plan in mind to try and stop them from it. Seth and I...we found out, and we stopped him. That’s why I didn’t come over yesterday to check on you. As soon as we found out what his plan was, we locked him up in Sam’s house with Emily, and made sure everything he had in place was nothing in play. That way you...well, the Cullens could hunt and drink.”

Carlisle lays a hand on Paul’s shoulder. “Thank you, Paul. I know it wasn’t easy for you to have to lock your packmate up like that. But, we do greatly appreciate you not letting him stop us last night.”

He shrugs. “I mainly did it for Ally and Jasper. He needs to feed so he can be there for her. Edward can still fuck off. I could care less if he starved. He’s a dick, even if he is being nice to Ally through her pregnancy. But the rest of y’all? You’re kinda growing on me, but don’t tell a soul.”

“Don’t worry. We won’t.” Emmett says from his spot on the porch. “Carlisle’s right. We do appreciate it.”

Jasper nods as he glances at Paul. “We do. If I don’t feed...I won’t be at full strength and I might not be able to do something if Ally needs it and I can’t take that chance right now.”

Paul nods. “That’s why I did it. For her...and you.”

I pipe up. “Give me a hug, Paul.”

His head jerks to me. “Are...are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. Just don’t squeeze too hard. The baby might not like it. But, yes. I’m sure. You’ve been a sweetheart, done something that I know was hard for you, and helped us, so yes. Give me a hug.”

He chuckles and gently wraps his arms around me, hugging me. 

“Want some good news?” I whisper in his ear.

He nods fast. “Always.”

I smile. “Go get Seth and come back here. I’ll tell you then.”

A little over half an hour later, I’m laying on the couch, Jasper’s lap under my head, Rose’s under my feet. Paul and Seth sit on the living room floor, looking up at me, eager for the good news I promised to tell Paul once he brought Seth over. Jasper plays with my hair while Rose massages my feet, trying to help me feel a little bit better.

“So...what’s the good news, Als?” Paul asks, grinning.

I giggle and look at him.

“This is pretty important, Ally. Why don’t you tell Paul and Seth what you’ve decided?” Rose says, shaking her head, trying to hide her smile, since she knows what I’m about to tell the boys.

“What...what now?” Seth asks, a little confused, but still just as excited as Paul.

“Rose is trying to talk Ally out of her baby names.” Jasper says, chuckling softly as he combs his fingers through my hair.

“She hates them.” I explain, giggling.

“Well then,” Paul starts. “I’m on your side, no matter what you pick.”

“Thanks, Paul. I knew I could count on you.”

He smiles proudly and nods. “Always!”

“So, the names. They’re not that bad. I was playing around with our dad’s names. Carlisle and Charlie and the best one I can think of would be Charlotte for a girl. Her middle name will be Flor, which is Spanish for flower, so she can be named after her Auntie Rosie!!”

“Okay, fine. That one’s not awful.” Rose says, smiling and blushing a little, already hoping it’s a girl.

“Because she’d be named after you!” Jasper snorts with laughter.

Rosalie just smirks and shrugs. “Why don’t you tell them the boy’s name?”

I smirk, giggling and look at Paul and Seth. “Well...if it’s a boy...his name will be Sepauler. Sep, pronounced like Zep in Zepplin, for short. His middle name will be…” I playfully do a mock drum roll on my thighs as best as I can. “Esemerson. That way he’ll be named after Esme and Emmett.”

Paul’s jaw drops and he stutters a little as he starts to speak. “W-w-what the hell…”

“Kind of first name is that?” Seth asks, finishing Paul’s question, shock and confusion clear in his voice.

I laugh as hard as I can in my weakened state. “Seth, Paul, and Jasper all smushed into one name.”

***

Three days later, after everything that’s happened, things kinda sorta start looking up. I lay on the couch with my head in Rosalie’s lap as she plays with my hair. Seth is sitting at my legs watching over the inside of the house so we know we are safe. The rest of the Cullens are just spread around the room, either reading or watching the TV. Leah and Embry are sitting on the back porch in their wolf forms, staring at the woods.

Sam and Jared are sitting on the front porch doing the same thing. Quil and Paul are patrolling around the yard, making sure to keep close to the house. Jasper is sitting on the ground in front of me, not waiting to be far away just in case anything happens. He’s rubbing his thumb back and forth on my 8-9 month pregnant belly, as the whole room is quiet.

Jasper’s head snaps up. “Guys, you just ate a few days ago. You shouldn’t be that hungry yet.”

Everyone in the room turns to him with confusion written all over their face. 

“We’re not hungry.” Emmett speaks up.

Jasper looks over at Seth with a raised eyebrow. 

“Mrs. Cullen just fed me. I’m not hungry either, despite being a wolf.” Seth shakes his head no. 

Jasper thinks to himself for a moment before looking directly at my stomach.

“I...I think I feel their emotions.” He reveals.

“You can?” I smile widely.

“Yeah...Now...Now they’re feeling love.” He smiles and keeps rubbing my stomach. 

Edward walks over and smiles. “I can hear him.”

“Really?” Jasper looks up. “What is SHE thinking?”

“He likes the sound of your voice, Ally.” Edward’s smile gets bigger. “Jazz’s too.”

“That’s...Wow…” A few tears fall down my cheeks. 

“He likes my voice and Rose’s too.” He sits down on the coffee table. 

I look down at my stomach and put my hand on Jasper’s. 

“SHE’s happy.” Jasper smiles widely.

“Of course you’re happy.” I giggle, stroking my thumb across my tummy. “How could you not be? I love you so much.” 

I sniff and look at Edward who speaks softly. “He loves you, Ally.”

I tear and Jasper reaches over, wiping it for me. 

“I just...can’t believe it.” I giggle slightly.

We spend the next few minutes in silence as Edward tells us a few things about what the baby’s thinking. With me laying on Rose’s lap and Jasper rubbing my stomach, I get cold and shiver. Jasper tries to remove his hand from my stomach but I keep it there. 

“Don’t move. The baby loves you there.” I look at him.

“I can help.” Seth says, speaking up.

He looks over at me as he rubs my legs. 

“Can...Can you lay behind her and keep her arm?” Jasper asks, looking at him.

“Of course.” Seth smiles widely.

He gets up and lays, as gently as he can, behind me. He wraps an arm around me so his arm is around my stomach. Edward chuckles slightly.

“He said ‘you’re very warm, never leave!’.” Edward shakes his head.

Seth chuckles and I shake my head, giggling softly. Jasper playfully gasps.

“Hey! You’re supposed to love me!” 

Seth smiles. “Don’t worry, Jasper. This is only temporary until she gets warm again.”

“Good. I ain’t losing my darlin’ and my daughter to a young, hairy kid.” Jasper smiles.

“Wellll, Seth is cute.” I tease.

Seth laughs and playfully throws a fist in the air as if he won the lottery. Jasper starts laughing and shakes his head. 

“Losing my woman to a hairy kid that can walk on all fours.” 

We all laugh again until I look at Seth.

“As much as I love how warm you are, I have to use the restroom.” 

“Of course, Ally.” He gently moves out of the way, going back to his original seat. 

Jasper stands up and puts his hands out for me to grab. I take them and stand up as slowly and as carefully as I can. Wow, being around 8-9 months pregnant does take a lot out of you...Especially when it all happens within the span of less than a month. I look around the floor for my cup. I see it next to Rose’s foot.

“Rose, can you give that to me?” I point.

She grabs it and holds it up to me with a smile on her face. “Would you like me to refill it for you?”

“No, I should be…” 

I turn toward her to grab the cup with my right hand when I feel something snap. Jasper gasps loudly and my body curves backward. My...My spine. It’s broken!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and Giving Birth Warning

Everything seems to stop...As if everything's going in slow motion. I gasp and fall forward, slamming my knees into the concrete floor. A loud crack sounds throughout the room as one of my knees shatter. I fall to the side. Jasper’s eyes widen and he rushes over to me and catches my head before it hits the ground. Everyone in the room, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Edward and Esme run over and crowd around me.

“I think her placenta detached.” Carlisle looks up.

Alice and Kevin both run outside, as quick as they can, to inform the wolves of what is going on.

“We need to get her to my office.” Carlisle says, standing up.

Seth and Jasper gently pick me up and rush upstairs to his office. So I didn’t have to go to the hospital, Carlisle got a hospital bed and an IV stand and set them up in this office. Carlisle moves my shirt to show my stomach. My side is completely black and blue. Rosalie stands right next to Carlisle while Jasper and Seth stand to my right with Jasper closer to me.

“Rosalie, hand me the morphine.” Carlisle feels at my lower stomach.

Rosalie quickly grabs the needle and hands it to him. I feel sweat pouring down my face as pain starts shooting through every possible spot in my body. I try and stay calm but this hurts too much. I feel a calm wave wash over me. I slowly turn my head over to Jasper who leans over and starts playing with my hair. His eyes are slightly red. I know that if he could cry, he would be right about now.

Carlisle quickly injects me with the morphine but I can feel it moving through me slowly. Rosalie shakes her head and grabs a scalpel.

“We have to do it now!”

Carlisle grabs her hand and shakes his head. “We can’t! We have to let the morphine spread.”

“There is no time. He’s dying!” Rosalie snaps.

I shake my head. I can’t let my baby die like this. Not after everything I’ve been there.

“Get him out! Now!” I shout.

Carlisle sighs and takes the scalpel from Rosalie’s hand. He glances at me before cutting into my stomach. I scream as loud as I possibly can because of the intense pain flooding my system. Even with Jasper’s powers helping me, I still feel everything. 

“Look at me, Ally.” Jasper says, staring down at me.

I scream again as pain shoots through me and I manage to slowly turn my head to look toward him. Rosalie stares down at the blood pouring from my stomach. She goes to move but someone yells out.

“No!” Seth jumps over the hospital bed and tackles her to the floor.

“Seth! Get her out of here.” Carlisle calls out.

Seth wraps his arms around her and with Emmett’s help, they successfully pull her out of the room.

“Save her. We gotta change her now.” Jasper looks at Carlisle.

“We can’t! Not whilst he’s in there. I gotta get him out first.” Carlisle says as he continues to cut into me.

“Stay focused.” Jasper whispers into my air. “Keep your heart beating.”

“He’s suffocating!” I scream, feeling something is wrong.

Carlisle takes in a huge unneeded breath and leans down. I scream louder as I feel him rip me open with his teeth. I gasp when I feel the baby being lifted out of my stomach. Carlisle wipes my blood from his mouth and looks down at the bundle of crying joy in his arms. He smiles and looks over at me. 

“It’s Charlotte.” He whispers.

I smile weakly as a tear runs down my cheek. “Beautiful.” 

I stare at her for a moment before looking at Jasper. He smiles widely and kisses my forehead before kneeling down to the ground.. 

“You did it.” He whispers, smiling.

I slowly reach my weak arm down toward his face with a few more tears falling down my cheeks. My fingers brush his cheek, play with a few strands of hair before I leave my fingers against his skin. He looks up at me, eyes a little wide and full of emotions, his lips just barely parted, hard to notice, but I do.

Charlotte slowly stops crying and gazes around the room before her eyes stop on me.

“Darlin’...” Jasper says looking into my eyes.

I whisper, staring at him. “I feel...I...I...Change..Now.” 

His eyes widen and he runs around the bed. Carlisle looks up just as Jasper grabs a syringe and injects its contents into my body. I scream at the venom moving slowly through my veins. A few seconds later, everything around me, and in me goes black as I pass out from exhaustion, and the fall from the adrenaline that was running through me.

  
  


**_Third Person POV_ **

  
  


Jasper stares down at Ally as her screaming suddenly stops and her eyes close. 

“Carlisle...What happened?” He asks, softly, fear present in his voice.

Carlisle listens to the suddenly quiet room for a moment. 

“She’s dying. The venom isn’t moving fast enough. Take her.” Carlisle holds up Charlotte toward Jasper. 

“I can take her.” Rosalie walks into the room and stops to stand by Carlisle. “I’m okay.”

Carlisle gently hands Charlotte over to Rosalie who walks out of the room. 

“I can do it.” Jasper shakes his head. “Tell me what to do.”

“You’re going to have to bite her.” Carlisle quickly says. “Bite her over one of her arteries.”

Jasper leans down and does just that. Every artery he can think of, he bites at. Ally doesn’t move and her heart slowly stops. Jasper leans up and stares down at her. Jasper shakes his head and bites his lip. Carlisle watches Ally before slowly shaking his head.

“Her heart is beating...and the venom is moving. We...Just have to wait now.” Carlisle licks his lip.

Jasper leans down and kisses her head before walking out of the room. He walks to the back door. Everyone that was outside, the Cullens and the pack, looks up at him. 

“We...We don’t know. Her heart is beating, but we...we don’t know what’s going on. She...looks dead.” He whispers but everyone hears him. 

Sam growls. “So she’s dead? Is that what you’re trying to tell us?”

“We don’t…” Jasper starts.

“Then the baby will have to be killed.” Sam growls.

“No!” Alice speaks up. “You can’t do that!” 

Jasper falls to the ground, his knees finally giving up as he drops his head in his hands, and finally gives in to all the emotions swirling around inside his head, his chest, everywhere. His body shakes with sobs, but no tears fall from his eyes.

“I have my daughter...but I’ve just lost my everything...my love. My hope. My will.” His voice cracks and looks up at the wolves. “Please. Just. Give me a moment before you go and take away the only thing I have left of the woman I love.”

Sam growls but nods. “One moment. Then the baby must die. I’m sorry, Jasper. I didn’t want to have to do this, but you knew the terms of the agreement. Ally died, and now the baby must too.”

Jasper sobs again, his body trembling, but his cheeks stay dry. After the moment that Sam agreed to has passed, there’s a sudden shift in the air. All the wolves, excluding Seth who is upstairs and Paul whose eyes widen, phase into their wolf forms. The Cullens get into their defensive positions.

“Where is the baby?” Paul asks, quickly.

“With Rose…” Jasper mumbles as he glances over at him, running a shaky hand through his hair. 

He runs inside in search of the baby and Seth. Seth is pacing around the living room doorway. He glances up when he sees Paul running over to him.

“We have to do something. They’re coming after the baby.” Paul says, quickly, skidding to a stop.

They walk into the room to see Rosalie holding a clean baby in a bundle. They walk closer just as Rosalie holds up the baby, allowing them to get a good look at her when Charlotte looks over her shoulder at Seth.

Seth looks into her eyes, causing his own to widen. His life with this girl flashes through his eyes. The future with her from childhood to her being a grown woman flows through his eyes as if he’s watching a movie.

A minute goes by and Seth glances over at Paul before looking at Charlotte again.

“We know Ally wouldn’t have wanted this. We gotta stop the guys.” He whispers.

Paul nods before looking at Seth. He sees the dooey eyes staring at the newborn baby.

“You just…” Paul starts causing Seth to nod.

They both hear a loud howl and Seth, without hesitation, runs out of the living room. He runs to the backdoor and pushes it open before jumping off the porch.

“Wait!” 

The pack jumps back and looks over at him.

“If you kill her or them, you are killing me.” Seth shouts.

Edward’s eyes go as wide as saucers as he realizes what this means. “Seth imprinted. They can’t hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can’t be harmed. It’s their most absolute law.” He explains.

The wolves’ eyes are now wide too. They quickly phase back and change. Sam walks forward.

“You imprinted on the baby, Seth?” 

“I did.” Seth nods. “I’ll fight you if I have to, Sam.”

“No need.” Sam shakes his head and looks at Carlisle and Jasper. “It takes three days for one of you to change. If she doesn’t wake up in three days. We will be forced to do something about it.”

“That we understand.” Jasper nods.

Over the next couple hours, the Cullens bathe and dress Ally. They put her in her favorite outfit. Leggings and a tank top. Jasper slips one of his shirts onto her, knowing she will love it. 

“She shouldn’t be this still.” Jasper looks at Carlisle. 

“It’s the morphine.” He nods.

“Maybe it’s too late.” Jasper shakes his head.

“No, Jasper. Listen to her heart.” Carlisle pats his back.

They walk out of the room and Jasper immediately walks over to Rosalie who was holding Charlotte.

“May I?” He smiles slightly.

“Of course, she’s your daughter.” Rosalie smiles and gently hands her over. 

Charlotte is growing like a weed. She is only a day old and already looks like she’s a month hold. Jasper smiles and holds her close, just hoping that Ally will wake up soon. Over the course of the next couple days, Ally’s body starts fattening up, also healing from her injuries due to the pregnancy. Her hair brightens back to its normal blonde color and her skin becomes a beautiful pale color like the rest of the Cullens. 

Her eyes snap open, revealing her bright burgundy eyes.   


**_Alaska -Over 3,330 Miles Away - 3 Days Before_ **   


Bella walks up to the Denali household on a mission. Before she left the Cullen’s home, she went through Carlisle’s vampire book collection. She found one about the history of vampires that included a section about Immortal Children. She knows that Irina would want payback for her mate being killed by the wolves so she will use all this information for her personal gain. 

Irina, Kate and Tanya walk out of the house with confused looks on their faces.

“Bella?” Kate asks. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?”

“I need to speak to Irina.” Bella says, looking toward her. “It’s about Laurent.”

Irina bites her lip and nods. Kate and Tanya walk inside the house, leaving the two alone. Irina sighs and looks away.

“Bella…” She starts.

“I know how you can get payback for his death. He wasn’t going to hurt me. He wanted to stay in my town for a little bit so Carlisle could help him, but the wolves stopped him.” Bella lies.

Her head turns quickly and she stares at Bella, not quite sure if she should believe her or not, but then she smiles sadly and nods.

“Laurent, he...he was a good man. He’d never have hurt you or your sister. What...what happened to him, he didn’t deserve.” Irina frowns, wishing she could cry and properly mourn the loss of her mate.

Bella nods along with her, just trying to play the part of a supportive and understanding person. She just hopes that if she plays along, and does it just right, she’ll be able to convince Irina to give her the one thing she needs, the one thing she wants. Something that even her own husband wouldn’t give her.

“I will be able to help you. But you would need to change me.” Bella says, putting her head down. 

“Change you? Why?” Irina raises an eyebrow. 

Bella nods. “Yes. It’s the only way for me to be able to help you avenge your mate’s death. In order for me to talk to the Volturi, and for them to take me seriously, I need to be a vampire. Once I’m a vampire, and have spoken to them, they will take matters into their own hands.”

“What’s this matter that they need to take into their hands?”

“You know of my sister and her boyfriend, Jasper?”

Irina nods. “I know of Jasper and the girl he’s with. What about them?”

“They’re having a baby.”

“But that’s impossible!”

“Yes. I know. And if I hadn’t seen her pregnant belly for myself, I would’ve never believed it either. Now, Ally has somehow managed to get the wolves and the Cullens to play nice with each other, and the leader of the pack, Sam, refuses to kill the baby before it can do harm. And you know it will harm us all. Something that is supposed to be impossible will surely only bring death and destruction since it’s not even supposed to exist.”

Irina’s eyes widen. “How...is...is the baby born yet?”

“No. I don’t think so. But, I wouldn’t be surprised if it comes soon. Basically, the whole pregnancy has lasted a month. 9 months shoved into one. If it can grow that fast, just imagine what else it can do, and I don’t think it’ll be good.”

“Whoa. And...what exactly do you need the Volturi to do?”

“You know of the Immortal Children?”

Irina gets a faraway, lost in memories, sorrowful look on her face and in her eyes as she slowly nods. She looks away from Bella as she mumbles her reply.

“I knew one. My brother. He was three when it happened.” 

Bella’s eyes widen. “What happened to him?”

“Same thing as what happened to the rest of the Immortal Children. The Volturi. They killed him.”

“I’m sorry, Irina. I couldn’t imagine losing my sister.” Bella lies.

“Well, you’re going to. One way or another, you will lose your sister.”

“I don’t want to. That’s why I need your help, need you to change me. That way I can convince the Vultori to kill the baby.”

“If they kill the baby, there’s a good chance that they will also kill your sister, your husband, and the rest of the Cullen clan, and even the wolves.”

Bella looks down, pretending like she’s contemplating the hardest decision she’s ever had to make in her entire eighteen years on this planet. But, of course, she’s just pretending. She doesn’t actually care about saving her sister, and while it might hurt a little to lose Edward, it’s not like they’re mates, or Imprints like what the wolves have. 

As for the rest of the Cullen family, well they made their choice when they decided to stand by Ally, Jasper, and the baby’s side after the pregnancy announcement that ruined Bella’s life, honeymoon, and possibly even her very short marriage. Same goes for the wolves. They chose Ally, Jasper, and the baby instead of the safety and protection of humanity.

The only Bella truly cares about, and most definitely would hate to lose is Jacob. After all, he’s really the only one who has ever been there for her. Even when he tried to tell her to leave him alone after he first phased, he was still there for her. And, he was the only one who was on her side about the death and destruction of the supposedly impossible vampire baby, and believed her about how dangerous it might be. 

So, yes, it would royally suck if she were to lose Jacob, especially at the hands of the Volturi, but that’s just a risk she’s more than willing to take in order to ensure the baby’s demise. After taking a deep breath, and thinking it’s been a socially acceptable amount of time to think over such a hard choice, she lifts her head and looks up at Irina.

“The outcome, meaning the baby’s death, is far too important to pass up. The outcome far outweighs all of the risks and possible losses. I can’t think about that right now. All I need to think about is making sure I can convince the Volturi to end the child before it can cause any harm.” She replies.

Irina sighs. “Are you absolutely sure? They...Bella, the Volturi will stop at nothing to make sure that baby never has the chance to cause harm. Including anyone who tries to get in their way.”

“I’m positive, Irina. Besides, this is also your chance to get revenge on the wolves for what they did to your mate.”

Irina’s eyes flash red in anger for a brief moment. “They need to pay for what they did to Laurent.”

Bella nods in agreement. “So...you’ll help me? Change me?”

“Yes. But, only if you agree to help me hurt the Cullens too. The ones involved with my mate’s demise. They were the ones who tricked Laurent and led him to his tragic death.”

***

**_Alaska - Present Day_ **

Sucking in a huge gulp of air, Bella’s eyes fly open, flashing a bright burgundy color as she finally wakes from her in between life, death, and the after death sleep she’s been in for the last three days.

Bella grins from ear to ear as she realizes that her plan worked. That she’s now a vampire. That she doesn’t actually need to breathe. That the first breath she took was pointless, but perhaps just happened based on pure instinct.

Irina walks into the room with a small smile on her face.

“It’s done. You’re one of us now.” She says. “We need to hunt. I’ll show you how to hunt animals like us.”

Bella has no intention of becoming a vegetarian. When she saw Aro’s eyes for the first time, she was mesmerized. She knew in that moment that she wanted to have eyes like that. She sits up and looks at Irina with a small smile.

“I’m ready.” she nods slowly.

Irina walks out of the room with Bella following behind her. Irina escores her outside and into the forest. Bella looks around and notices she can see dew on the grass from miles away. She can hear heart beats to her left. The hearts are beating super fast. She speeds toward the beating. Right in front of her, is a woman who’s shoveling some snow. She can hear Irina running toward her so she needs to act fast. 

Her mouth begins filling up with venom as her thirst sky rockets. She jumps toward the unexpecting lady. Biting down, as quick as she can, onto her neck, she starts drinking the sweet blood. The woman screams in horror, her arms flailing as she tries her best to stop but her attacker, but it’s no use. Bella quickly covers the woman’s mouth and continues to drink the blood. Irina stops beside her.

“Bella! Let her go. We can’t…”

Bella drops the woman and turns toward Irina with a...fake...sad look on her face.

“I’m sorry. I...I...I heard the heart and sped over before I realized it. She was right here...I couldn’t stop myself.” Bella sighs.

“We just...have to get rid of her.” Irina shakes her head.

About ten minutes later, Bella and Irina are sitting on the Denali front porch.

“So we should go to the Cullen’s house first.” Bella starts. “If we see the baby we will be able to prove to Aro that the baby is Immortal.”

“That’s a good idea.” Irina nods. “Then we go to Italy?” 

“Yeah. Then they will declare a war. After that, it shouldn’t be too until the Cullens and the wolves will be gone.” Bella looks away as if the thought of the Cullens being gone would kill her.

“Are you going to be able to do this?” Irina raises an eyebrow.

Bella nods. “The Cullens aren’t taking responsibility for Laurent, neither are the wolves. I can do this.”

“What about Edward? Your sister?”


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ally’s POV_ **

I look around the room, taking in the all too familiar surroundings. I can already tell the difference between humans and vampires. I can see the dust particles in the air, floating around. I look over at the cabinet Carlisle keeps all his items in. I can see the texture of the wood and even the stain they used on it. I look at the door when I hear the door open quietly. To me, it’s as if the door has a loud squeak in the hinges, like it’s in desperate need of some WD-40.

I smile widely and sit up as slow as I can, knowing that as a newborn I’ll be fast. I need to do everything as if I was still a human, slow and easy.

“You’re so beautiful, darlin’.” Jasper says, walking toward me.

I blush and put my hand out for his. He happily takes mine and smirks. 

“We’re the same temperature now.” He comments.

I look down at my skin to see it paler than it was before. My eyes widen slightly as the light from outside hits against it. I sparkle slightly and I gasp, excitedly.

“Wow…” 

He looks with a small smile and nods. “You’ll get used to that.”

I stand up from the bed and look at Jasper.

“I love you.” I whisper, knowing he heard me.

“And I love you, doll.” He leans down toward me.

I lean up slightly and gently press my lips to his. He kisses back with no hesitation and I gently reach up, cupping his cheek with my cold hand. He smiles against my lips before pulling away. I look at him with a smile before my eyes widen.

“Charlotte?” I ask.

“She’s incredible.” He smiles.

“I need to hunt before I see her. I don’t want to cause any problems since she’s part human...right?” I raise an eyebrow.

“You are correct. Come on. I’ll show you the woods.” He takes my hand and we leave the house. 

I take a deep breath and start running. I gasp and look at all the trees moving quickly past me.

It’s as if I’m in a car...with the trees moving pretty much at light speed. I smile and keep running until I reach a waterfall. Jasper stops beside me and smiles.

‘ _ She is so beautiful. _ ’ I hear Jasper say.

I look over at him. If I could blush, I would be so red right now.

“Thanks, Jazz.” I say, smiling.

“I...didn’t say anything.” He raises an eyebrow. 

“But I heard you…” I say, confused.

“I...Wait, what am I thinking?” He asks.  _ ‘A group of cats is called a clowder. _ ’

My eyes widen. “Is that really what a group of cats are called?” 

He chuckles and nods. “I think you can read minds too.” 

“Woah…” I smile slightly. “This is so cool!” 

“We’ll have to talk to Edward later about how to control it so you don’t hurt your head with a bunch of voices.” He explains. 

I nod and smile before looking around the forest.

“Close your eyes.” Jazz says, causing me to. “What do you hear?”

I listen to the sounds around me. There’s an owl in a tree nearby then a squirrel on the ground about 50 feet to the right. There’s a deer eating about 80 feet to my left before I open my eyes and look at Jasper. 

“There’s a human rock climbing the mountain above us.” I look up toward the man. “I think he hurt his leg or something. I smell his blood.”

Jasper quickly grabs my arm. 

I look at him with a raised eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure you don’t leave my side.” He says as if it was obvious.

“Why would I leave your side?” I ask.

“Because there...Wait...you don’t have any temptation to go after him?” He asks, shocked.

“No. I mean, yes. But, not in that way. I do, but only because I wanna help him since there’s a chance his leg might get infected.” I roll my eyes.

“Wow...Even mature vampires have problems going after hurt humans. You are so different from any other newborns out there.” He smiles. 

I blush slightly and smile. “Come on. I smell a deer nearby.”

I gently pull on his hand before running toward the deer. I stop near it before I watch it for a few seconds. I jump high and go to tackle the deer when a mountain lion jumps for the deer as well. I tackle the mountain lion instead. I quickly drink from it before I look over at Jasper. He smiles widely and puts his hand out.

I take it and we walk toward the house.

“So you can read minds. You have super amazing self control…” He lists.

“My head feels a little weird.” I glance at him.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“I don’t know...Like my brain is beating…like how a human’s heart does...but it’s my brain. If that makes sense?” I explain.

“We’ll have to talk to Carlisle later about it.” He nods.

We make it to the house before Seth walks out of the house.

“Seth!” I run over, excitedly. “You’re still here!”

I stop in front of him and smile widely.

“I didn’t expect you to seem so...you” He smiles. “Except for the creepy eyes. Why are yours like that?”

“Because she’s a newborn. We’re all reborn with red eyes. When she keeps drinking animal blood, they will turn to the golden color we all have.” Jasper explains to him. 

Seth nods before stepping closer.

“Seth, she has amazing control. I think it’s okay for her to see Charlotte.” Jasper nods.

“Are you sure? I don’t want…” He starts.

“Believe me...she does.” Jazz smiles slightly.

“It’s safer for the baby to see how she deals with me first.” Seth bites his lip.

I step toward him, understanding where everyone is coming from. I take a sniff before my nose scrunches up. 

“Well, I can see what everybody’s been talking about.” I giggle slightly causing Seth to smile. “You guys really do stink.”

Seth and Jasper start to laugh.

“Wanna come meet our daughter?” Jasper smiles over at me.

I nod fast and Seth smiles wider than I have ever seen him before. He turns around and runs inside the house. Jasper holds out his hand which I happily accept and walk inside with him. He leads me into the living room where everyone is standing. I look around at each one with a small smile.

“Welcome to the family.” Esme smiles.

“You look amazing, Ally.” Alice giggles.

I smile. “Thank you, Alice. Esme, it’s nice to officially be part of the family. All that’s left is Jazz and I getting married.”

“Someone’s been waiting to meet you.” Carlisle says, turning toward Rosalie.

Rosalie turns around, holding my beautiful daughter. She looks as if she’s a few months old instead of three days. She definitely has some vampire qualities in her, even if my small pregnancy didn’t prove it. Rosalie walks the few short steps to me. I put my arms out and Rosalie gently lays Charlotte in my arms. Charlotte smiles before putting her hand on my hard marble skin.

An image of myself when I gave birth to her flashes through my mind. I raise an eyebrow before looking at Jasper.

“What was that?”

“She showed you the first memory she has of you.” Edward speaks up from the back of the room with a small smile on his face.

“How?” 

“How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She’s gifted.” Edward smiles.

“Ally here can read thoughts too.” Jasper smirks over at Edward.

“Really?” Carlisle speaks up. “I’ve never seen two vampires with the same power before. Try it with me.”

“Alright.” I look right at him.

‘ _ Nine plus eight equals seventeen. _ ’ I hear. 

“Carlisle...I graduated school already. I don’t want to hear anymore math.” I giggle. “I had my fair share of that.”

Everyone in the room widens their eyes.

“That is a new one.” Carlisle nods. “I gotta call around and see if this has ever happened before.”

“She also said her brain feels as if it’s beating...Like a heart.” Jasper admits it for me. 

“We will try and do some tests later if you would like?” Carlisle asks.

“Sounds great to me. I get to spend some time with Charlotte here in the meantime!.” I smile and kiss her forehead causing her to giggle.

I’m sure if I was still human, this would be an instance where I would tear up. My little girl, my sweet, sweet daughter giggling for the first time. Or at least the first time for my ears to hear. Not even a minute later, Seth steps forward.

“Alright, that’s enough experimenting for one day.” He puts his hands out toward her.

“Seth, she’s doing great.” Jasper looks over at him.

“Yeah, let’s not push it.” He comments stepping toward again

“What is your problem, Seth? She’s my daughter and I will hold her all I want.” I step away from him.

“Oh, do tell her, Seth.” Rosalie smirks and crosses her arms.

“Ally, can you hand me Charlotte, please?” Alice says, putting her hands out.

I nod and kiss my little girl’s head before handing her to Alice and looking back at Seth.

“Look, it’s a wolf thing.” Seth whispers.

“What is?” I raise an eyebrow.

“You know we have no control over it. We can’t choose who it happens with and it doesn’t mean what you think it does…” Seth tries to explain. 

“Did...Did you imprint on my daughter?” I lick my lip slightly.

“I...I…” He stutters, glancing at Jasper.

“Let's go outside.” I turn around and walk out the backdoor.

I quickly turn around and watch as Seth slowly steps onto the wood of the porch.

“You imprinted on my daughter?” I ask again.

“Yes, but...but Ally, it’s not what you…” He starts.

“Seth, I hung out with Paul the whole time he was a wolf. I know exactly what it is. I understand you need to be near her but I held her one time. One time and you’re acting like you have some moronic wolfy claim on her. She is my daughter and I will be around her for the rest of her damn life. Don’t you ever tell me to back away, step away or hand her off. Only Rose can say that because she’ll be holding her if Jasper and I aren’t. Now, I really like you, Seth. You’re like a cute little puppy, and I don’t just mean that because you’re a wolf. I mean it because you’re innocent and adorable. So, for your sake, do not ever tell me what I can and cannot do with my daughter. Imprint or not. Believe me, I want her safe just as much, and most definitely more than you do. If I ever feel like I’m not in a good place to hold or even be around Charlotte, then I will hand her over and excuse myself from the area. I have amazing self control, at least according to Jasper, and I will never, ever harm my little girl.”

Seth looks down and nods. “I can’t help it. I feel like...I have to protect her every single second of every single day...Especially from vampires...even if you are her mother.”

“I don’t care. You’re lucky I am being this nice about the imprint...stuff…” I comment before walking inside.

Making my way back over to Alice, I hold my hands out for Charlotte once more, and with a soft “please,” she gets placed in my arms. I smile and hold her close to me, kissing her little head.

“Mama loves you, sweet Charlotte. And I will never, ever let anyone or anything harm you. I’d rather die than let that happen. And I know your Daddy would do the same. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to us, and you, my sweet girl, are our whole world.” I murmur softly in her ear as I bounce her gently in my arms.

She giggles a little more than she did earlier and puts her hand against my skin again, snuggling closer to me. I smile and hold her. Jasper walks over to us, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder. 

“My girls.” He whispers.

Charlotte and I both giggle and I lean back, relaxing into his embrace, letting him hold us.

“She’s got your beauty, darlin’.” He whispers after a moment.

I blush a bit and turn my head, looking up at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Smooth, Mr. Whitlock Hale.” I tease.

He laughs softly and presses his lips to mine for a brief kiss. “You love it, soon-to-be Mrs. Whitlock Hale.”

I grin. “Mmm. Yes. Yes I do.”

It isn’t till later that day that I finally let her go. Rosalie takes her up the stairs to Jasper’s room to put her down for a much needed nap. I allow Seth to sleep in Jasper’s old bed he used for me, just so he can sleep close to Charlotte. Jasper takes my hand and smiles. 

“I have something to show you.” He whispers slightly. 

“Hey!” Emmett calls out. “I did most of the work!”

Jasper playfully rolls his eyes and smiles. “Okay. Fine. The family put something together for us.”

“Much better!” Emmett calls back to us. 

I giggle, playfully rolling my eyes, and follow Jasper out of the house. We walk for a few miles until we reach a small cottage. It’s small enough for Jasper, Charlotte and I. It’s so beautiful. 

“What do you think?” Jasper asks, smiling at me.

“I think it’s perfect.” I say, staring at the building made just for us.

He walks me inside, giving me the small tour.

“This will be Charlotte’s room.” He opens a door. 

I look in to see a light purple painted room. The white crib makes the room pop. There’s a small changing table to the side. Her name is spelled across the wall in letters making me smile. He walks me to our bedroom before walking straight to the closet.

“Closet...Alice stocked it for you.” He smirks slightly.

I giggle at all the expensive dresses. “I can tell.”

I look to the other side of the room and then raise an eyebrow. “Jazz...Vampires don’t sleep. Why is there a bed?” 

He chuckles slightly before wrapping his arms around my waist from behind me. 

“Well, my darlin...It’s not intended for sleep..”

He starts softly kissing my neck. I bite my lip and turn around in his arms, looping mine around his neck.

“Oh? It’s not? Tell...what is it intended for?” I whisper against his lips.

He smirks into the kiss, pulling me closer, holding my body to his. 

“How ‘bout I show you, darlin’? Hmm? Instead of just telling you what it’s intended for, I show you?” He murmurs, dropping his head down to trail kisses along my neck.

A soft, breathy gasp leaves my lips as my head tilts back, exposing my neck more to him. 

“Yes, please. Show me. Actions speak louder than words.”

He chuckles against my skin, his lips moving to my collarbone, pushing the top of my shirt aside as he does. I tighten my arms around his neck just a little more, clinging to him. 

“Yes, I suppose they do, darlin’.”

I moan softly as his teeth gently nip at my skin. “They do! Please, show me.”

He lifts his head up, resting his forehead against mine, as he gazes into my eyes. 

“Oh, believe me, darlin’. I intend to.” He smirks. “After…”

I whine. “After? After what?! I need you to show me now!”

He laughs softly. “And I will, baby. But, first. You’re going to need all of the energy you can get. So, before, you’re going to hunt and drink. Then, I’ll show you just what that bed’s intended for.”

“But...But, Jazz...I just ate?”

“Oh, I know, baby. But, a mountain lion ain’t gonna give you enough energy for all the things I have planned for you in that bed.”

I blush. “Oh really? And, you think you have that much energy?”

“Oh, I’ll hunt with you, my love, and we can drink together, and then we can come back and you’ll find out all the things I want to do to you in the bed over that. Test it and put it to its intended use.”

“Promise?”

He smirks. “Oh, believe me, darlin’. I more than promise, and you know I’m a man of my word.”

***

“You really were holding back before.” I look up from his chest and smile. “I’m never gonna get enough of this. We don’t get tired. We don’t have to rest or catch our breath or eat. I mean, how are we gonna stop? Besides, wanting to see Charlotte, of course.”

He smirks down at me and rubs my back. “Rosalie and Emmett were so bad, it took a solid decade before we could stand to be within five miles of them.”

I laugh and shake my head. “I think we might be worse.”

“Definitely worse.” He leans down and kisses my lips.

I happily accept before sitting up. “I wanna see my baby.”

He smiles. “As do I, my love. Let’s go see our Princess.”

I giggle and nod, looking at him. “Oh, and you really are a man of your word. If it’s gonna be like every time, we’re definitely going to need to hunt beforehand. Plus, that was hot. Us, doing that together, knowing exactly what we were about to it? Mmmm.”

He laughs softly, sitting up, letting the sheet pool around his waist, tugging me into his lap. His hands rest on my hips and my arms drape over his shoulders. 

“Our own personal kind of foreplay, hmmm?” He teases.

“Oh yes!” I giggle.

He laughs and kisses me passionately. He flips us over, covering my body with his, and kisses me more, and I happily give into him. Just before we can go any further, we pull back at the same time, looking at each other.

“Our daughter!” We say at the exact same moment, making us both laugh.

Jasper leans down and kisses me softly. “Come on, darlin’. Let’s go see her.”

“Yes, sir!!” I giggle and gently push him up off me. 

Since it’s the next morning, the sun is barely in the sky. Jasper and I change into new clothes before we walk into the house with huge smiles on our faces. Emmett looks over at us with a smirk on his face, before looking down at his newspaper again.

“Wow, done already?”

I roll my eyes and smile. “Where’s Charlotte?”

“Rose has her upstairs.” Seth looks up from his breakfast Esme made him.

“Break a lot of stuff?” Emmett comments again

“Emm...Shush.” I giggle. 

The phone starts ringing before Emmett can reply. I glance over at it, wondering who it is.

“Is my dad calling?” I ask.

“Yeah. He’s been wanting to make sure you were okay. I told him you were forced to change but he wants to speak with you.” Carlisle looks up.

I take a deep, unneeded breath before picking up the phone.

“Hello?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello?” 

“Ally?” Dad’s voice comes through the phone. “Ally is that you?”

“Yeah, dad. It’s me.” I smile a little, even though I know he can’t see it.

I hear Dad let out a breath of relief, and hear him let a soft sob. I have no doubt that he’s been extremely worried. I mean, three days...that’s how long it’s been since he and I have talked. For most parent and adult child relationships, three days of not talking is nothing, but for my dad and I? Considering he and I talk every day, or at least see each other, it’s a big deal that we haven’t spoken for three whole days.

“I’m just so happy to hear your voice, Ally-Cat. I...they...you had to change.” He says.

“Yea. I did, dad. I had to. I had a girl and because of...it...I died. Changing me was the only way to save me.

“Are...How do you feel?” He asks, nervously.

“I feel so different. But at the same time, I’m so happy, dad. I’ve got my little girl. Jasper and I get to spend forever together. I know I wanted to wait on the Change, but I'm glad it happened. I got to hold my daughter, hear her giggle, and I just...I feel different, but I think I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

“Can...Can I come see you and her?” He asks, nervously.

I bite my lip and look at Jasper. He smiles and nods.

“Yes, dad. You can come over.” I smile widely.

“I’ll be there in ten!” He says, quickly and before he hangs up, I hear the one thing I’ve missed… “I love you!”

“I love you too, dad!”

He quickly hangs up and I put the phone down. I take in a breath and look at Jasper again. He smiles at me.

“All good?” He asks, walking over to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I smile as I lean against him. “Mmhhmm. Dad’s coming over. Wants to see me and Charlotte.”

“I’m glad you didn’t push him away.” Jasper smiles slightly.

“He’s my father. Even with me being the way I am, I can’t just leave him. It’s always been he and I. Even before Renee left with Bella and after Bella came back. Even if he has Sue now...He’s my best friend.” I bite my lip, sighing.

“Hey!” I hear Emmett from across the room.

I giggle and shake my head. “You and Rose are my best friends outside my blood family.”

“Damn right.” He smirks. “Do you want us here?”

“Um, you guys can wait outside in the back then come in later.” I glance at him. “Tell Edward he can’t come out since he thinks Bella and him are still on their honeymoon.”

He stands up with his newspaper and speeds out of the room. I take a breath and start to slowly pace around the room. 

“Darlin’, don’t worry. It’ll be okay.” Jasper says, watching me.

“What happens if I snap?” I rub my hands together. “What if…”

“No what ifs, doll. There was a man above us, bloody, and there was no temptation at all.” Jasper shakes his head, referring to the injured man I didn’t feel any sort of pull to. 

“But…”

“No buts…” He gently grabs my arms to stop me from moving. 

Before I can speak again, I hear my dad's car pull up outside. I smile widely and Jasper kisses my cheek. 

“I’ll answer the door.” He says before walking out of the room. 

I wait impatiently until Jasper walks in with my dad. He looks right at me and his eyes start to well up. 

“Ally-Cat.” He whispers, but I heard him perfectly.

“Dad.” I whisper and bite my lip. 

If I could cry, I’d be sobbing. I step toward him slowly as he opens his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him close as gently as I can. He chuckles slightly before putting his face into my neck.

“You’re cold.” He whispers, softly.

“Comes with the change.” I whisper, giggling. 

He squeezes me slightly before pulling away. He takes a good look at me and smiles.

“You look so much better than a few days ago.” He moves my hair from my eyes. “Not that you didn’t look good before, because you did, but you do look better. Happier. Less...stressed.”

“I feel so much better.” I smile widely.

He kisses my forehead before looking around.

“Where is she?” 

“Right here.” Jasper says, walking into the room.

Dad quickly turns around to see Jasper holding our technically three day old daughter, even if she looks a bit older. Charlotte smiles as wide as she can with a few teeth showing on her top and bottom gums. Her eyes are wide, but full of happiness. The hair on her head lays flat, the brown, almost brown locks maybe an inch or so long. 

Dad smiles widely.

“Dad…” I start and walk over to Jasper. “Meet your granddaughter, Charlotte.”

“C-Charlotte?” He smiles as a few more tears fall down his cheeks.

“Named after our fathers.” Jasper murmurs, a wide smile playing on his face. “Charlie and Carlisle.”

“It was the best name we could find or even think of. I was thinking of calling her...Charlie.” I explain, smiling widely. 

He sobs quietly before walking toward us. My dad has always been the one to hide his emotions but when it came to me, he always let it go. That’s one thing that we have always had together. No matter what, we showed our emotions. It helps when I didn’t leave him for almost twenty years. 

He puts his arms out and Charlotte leans toward him slightly, her chubby little hands reaching out. He happily takes her into his arms and smiles. 

“Charlie...Little Charlie.” He whispers and kisses her head, holding her close. “Thank you.”

“For what, dad?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Giving me a granddaughter. Even...Even if it technically killed you.” He looks down at Charlotte and smiles. “Hi, Charlie. I’m your grandpa Charlie!”

She smiles slightly and stares up at him. 

I giggle. “Maybe just stick with Grandpa, dad. Let’s not confuse her already with her being Charlie and you being Charlie too.”

He laughs and nods. “That’s fine. Maybe we’ll find a different nickname. See what Charlie comes up with when she gets older.”

“That might be sooner than you think. Next time you see her, she will probably be a lot bigger.” Jasper says, wrapping an arm around my waist. 

“I hope not. I’m already getting old.” Dad jokes slightly. “And being called Grandpa makes me feel older.”

I giggle and shake my head. “You’re only as old as you feel.”

“And I feel pretty damn old.” He laughs and looks back down at her. “She has my eyes.”

“She does.” I smile. “She has your hair as well.”

“Good thing we named her Charlotte, huh?” Jasper smirks slightly.

“Fine by me.” Dad smiles widely, showing off his teeth. “I always thought about how cool it’d be to have someone named after me.”

I laugh and playfully shake my head. Dad stays for about two hours before he has to leave to get home. He hugs me close one last time, kissing my head like he’s done since I was baby.

“I missed you, Ally.” He whispers.

“I missed you too, dad.” I whisper. “We’ll bring Charlotte by this weekend so you can see her again.”

“Can’t wait.” He smiles. “Do...Do you think it would be okay if she uses your old room?” 

“I wouldn’t remove my bed just yet since we don’t know how long until she grows out of a crib.” I pull away from the hug and look at him.

“I can do that. I still have your old baby crib in the attic.” He nods and kisses my forehead.

“Bye, dad.” I smile.

“Bye, Ally-Cat.” He smiles and gets into his cruiser.

Jasper wraps an arm around my shoulders and we both wave as he drives away. I let out an unneeded breath and shake my head, smiling a little. 

“Well done, babe.” Jasper kisses my head.

“I’ve never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint.” Carlisle smiles from behind us.

We turn around to look at the whole family.

“Proud of you.” Rosalie smiles widely, holding Charlotte close.

“I’m not sure she is a newborn. She’s so…” Emmett starts. “Tame.”

“Emmett, don’t antagonize her.” Jasper rolls his eyes causing me to smirk.

“She’s the strongest one in the house, Emm.” Edward crosses his arms.

“Please.” Emmett rolls his eyes and cracks his knuckles.

I smirk. “Let’s settle it then.”

He smiles widely and speeds to the back of the house. The rest of us run after him. He takes off his shirt and runs into the woods. He comes back a second later, walking toward us with a huge rock in his hands. I start laughing.

“Seriously?” I shake my head. “That little thing is what you want to use to determine who’s stronger?”

He lays the rock in front of me with a huge smirk on his face.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Emmett.” Edward chuckles slightly.

Emmett and I both put our elbows on the rock and clasps our hands together, staring into the other vampire’s eyes. Kevin walks over and holds the tops of our hands. Emmett and I don’t break eye contact, both of us smirking.

“Alright, on three. One…” Kevin pauses with a smirk. “Two…” He pauses again and glances at both of us. “Three.” 

Kevin lets our hands go and I put some strength into pulling my opponent’s arm to the side. Emmett is doing the same but neither of our arms will budge. He groans and his eyes snap toward our arms as he keeps trying to pull mine. I smirk and put more strength into the arm wrestling competition. Emmett’s eyes widen as his arm gets pulled my way. A second later, I slam his hand into the rock causing the side to crumble to pieces.

Everyone starts clapping and Jasper wraps his arms around me.

“We warned you, Emmett.” He smirks. 

“Yeah, yeah yeah.” Emmett rolls his eyes.

“Again?” I bite my lip with a small smile. 

He thinks for a second before nodding fast. Kevin does the count down again before I win a few seconds later. I tried to let him think he was winning for a few seconds, but just before my arm was about to touch the rock on his side, I smirked, and slammed his arm down on my side. Emmett tries two more times before admitting defeat. I laugh and everyone claps again.

“What have we learned?” Edward chuckles.

Emmett playfully glares at him. “I can take you on.”

“Yeah, maybe in something as trivial as an arm wrestling competition, but how about a race?” Edward teases, knowing he’d win.

I shake my head and wrap my arms around Jasper’s waist. “I think there are three children in the house...Not one.” 

He chuckles before watching Edward and Emmett try arm wrestling. 

***

Time passes too quickly for Jasper and I. Next thing I know, it’s December. My time as a human may be over but I’ve never felt more alive. I was born to be a vampire. It didn’t take long for me to adjust to this new life. I got the hang of it faster than Carlisle has ever seen before. So much as changed in the last few months. 

Charlotte is growing like a weed. She’s now looking like she’s at least 6, maybe even 7 years old, although she’s technically only three months old. Every week Carlisle is taking down her height and weight to keep track of it for evidence.

She hates it because she has to stop playing for Grandpa Carlisle to do these things. She immediately goes and plays when he’s finished. She’s growing way too fast for us. We are all worried how long we could have with her. I wish my baby wouldn’t grow so fast but there is nothing we could do. 

I will miss her young phases but I still got to experience all the important milestones. Her first word, steps, missing tooth. And, while she’s growing so fast, I know I’ll be glad when she’s older because then she won’t just be a defenseless baby. At least with her being older, even if it’s only by a few years, she’s able to defend herself a little more, and can run if needed.

Jacob also realized that he was being a jerk and apologized to Sam, Jasper and I. We forgave him, of course, because he is part of our family. He met Charlotte and instantly fell in love with her, feeling guilty for ever thinking of trying to kill her. He loves being an uncle. He comes over every Thursday now for dinner with her and Seth. 

A few days ago, I got a letter from the Volturi. They sent me a very expensive necklace with a note inside the small box. The note read ‘Can’t wait to meet the new Mrs. Hale! - Volturi Family.’ The note was stunningly beautiful and done in pen meaning that this note was handwritten. Jasper said it had to have been Aro. His H’s are extra swirly. They, somehow, found out that Jasper has proposed to me. Who the hell told them?

I shake my head as I think about that damn note, clearing my head and focusing on what I’m doing. Earlier this morning, I decided that I wanted to spend time in the snow with my beautiful daughter and watch her play before she gets even older. Seth agreed to go with me so I wouldn’t be alone. He’s in wolf-form just in case something happens while we are out here. I stand with him in the middle of the field near our house. 

I smile widely as Charlotte runs around the yard, catching snowflakes. She runs right over to me with a small one in her hand. 

“Look, mommy. A snowflake.” She shows me.

I kneel down and look at it as it quickly melts. 

“Wow. It’s so beautiful.” I smile widely. “Why don’t you go get another one? Maybe Seth would want to see one.”

She nods fast, giggling, before running back to the middle of the field.

“Jasper thinks that we’ll find answers in Brazil. There are tribes there that might know something.” I reach and pet Seth. 

‘ _ I understand. Hopefully I can come with you. _ ’ He tells me.

“I hope so too. I don’t know if you’d be able to stay in wolf form, though.” I say, watching Charlotte jump into the air to catch another snowflake. “She’d miss you.”

‘ _ I’d miss her like crazy.’  _ He sighs.

Charlotte lands but something catches all of our eyes. I take a good look at a figure in the distance. Charlotte runs to my side and hides behind my legs. 

“Who is that, mommy?” Charlotte asks, looking up at me.

“I think that’s our cousin from Denali.” I wave toward her slightly. “Irina!”

Her face reveals that she is upset but she keeps watching us.

“Seth, you got her?” I gently push Charlotte to him.

He nods fast and I speed off to the area that Irina was just standing. I look around when I get there but she’s gone. I sigh and look to the field to see Seth and Charlotte watching me. I shake my head toward them before running back to them. I take them inside the house. Jasper wraps his arms around me from behind while Charlotte sits on the piano with Edward.

He puts his chin on the top of my head and holds me close to his chest. I lean back into him while Carlisle quickly calls the Denali house but sighs when he hangs up.

“Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with Bella and Edward.” 

“Well, it looks like she changed her mind.” Edward glances at me. 

I lean against Jasper before speaking. “Seeing Seth must have been too much for her. I wish I could have just spoken to her.”

“She’s family.” Carlisle smiles slightly. “She’ll come around.”

The room gets extra quiet so Edward starts playing the piano with Charlotte joining in a few minutes in. Seth leans against the piano slightly and watches her. I smile widely and sway slightly with Jasper who kisses my head.

“I love you.” He whispers, extra softly.

I look up into his eyes and whisper. “I love you, Jazz.”   


**_Third Person POV_ **   


Irina and Bella travel to Italy to see the Volturi that same night. While Irina went to check out the Cullens, Bella stayed hidden. She didn’t want her sister to see her, but she wanted to sneak a peek at the baby...that’s not even a baby anymore. Bella and Irina get lead into the Volturi room. They look up from their books causing Aro to smile widely. 

“Bella! What a wonderful surprise!” He speeds toward her. “And you’re...one of us!”

“I am. But that’s not while I’m here.” Bella looks down, playing her part.

“What do you want?” Caius rolls his eyes.

“I have to report a crime.” Irina speaks up.

“The Cullens...They…” Bella sighs.

“They’ve done something terrible.” Irina finishes for her.

“Allow me, my dear.” Aro puts his hand out toward Bella. 

She gives him his hand, knowing he still won’t see anything. He sighs and puts his hand out toward Irina. She puts his hand in his and the field from about an hour ago flashes through his mind. 

“Oh, my.” Aro says, snapping his heads toward his ‘brothers’ before looking at Bella. “What happened?”

“My sister, Alexia, talked about wanting a child so before she turned they got one.” Bella explains...sorta.

Caius’ eyes widen. “What?!”   


**_Ally’s POV_ **

It’s been three days since we saw Irina in the field. Edward is playing the piano again while Charlotte watches. She starts to catch onto the song and plays along with him. After everything Edward and I have been through because of Bella, he’s still stuck by our sides and has been helping a lot with Charlotte especially with teaching her piano, something she quickly took an interest in. 

Besides Emmett, she said Edward is her favorite uncle. Jasper and I are sitting on the couch. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and holds me close as he reads a book I got Charlotte yesterday. He wanted to read it so he can ‘read’ it to her at night without having the actual book. He’s such an amazing father. Without him, I don’t think I’d ever be able to get a hold of this mother and vampire thing. 

Carlisle and Esme are holding each other and swaying to the song. Carlisle has been amazing. Helping us try and figure everything out about Charlotte that we can. He’s so protective of her. He doesn’t like when she leaves his sight. Emmett is holding Rosalie who’s watching Charlotte as well. She’s been an amazing Aunt and I could never repay her for everything she has done for us.

Emmett, well, he’s always playing video games and even dolls with her. She got him to dress up as a princess one day. He did it without hesitation. It was so adorable. Seth is leaning against the doorway near the piano just watching his imprint with a huge smile on his face. Kevin is standing behind the couch smiling softly.

Even though it seems like Charlotte is half human he has been doing an amazing job around her. I am so proud of him. I smile and watch my family as we all hang around the living room. Nothing can go wrong...I stop my thoughts when a vision goes through my head. Alice, who was walking into the living room with us, drops a vase of flowers she was carrying.

“What is it, Alice?” Kevin speeds toward her.

I snap out of the vision at the same time as Edward and we both look at her.

“The Volturi, they’re coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the guard, Irina and Bella.” Her eyes widen.

“Honey, come here.” I wave Charlotte over while standing up.

She runs right into my arms and I pick her up. I put her on my side and Jasper runs his fingers through her hair aftering standing up himself.

“Why?” Carlisle asks Alice.

“What did Irina see in the woods?” Jasper asks softly.

“We were just walking.” I shrug.

“Charlie was catching snowflakes.” Seth says, glancing at us. 

Edward reads my mind before sighing. 

“Of course. Irina thinks Charlotte is an immortal child.” He shakes his head.

“A what?” I raise an eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Carlisle speeds over to the bookshelf and begins to search. After a few moments, he raises an eyebrow.

“I can’t find my book, but immortal children were very beautiful, so enchanting.” He turns around, explaining. “To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned, they couldn’t be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread like wildfire. The Volturi were forced to intervene. And since the children couldn’t protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators had grown very attached, so they fought to protect them. Long established covens were torn apart, countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families...lost.”

I bite my lip and glances up at Jasper before looking at Carlisle again. 

“So the Denalis mother made an immortal child?”

He nods once. “Yes. And she paid the price.”

“Charlotte is nothing like those children.” I shake my head. “She was born...Not bitten. She grows everyday.”

“So can’t you just explain that to the Volturi?” Seth asks, glancing at everyone.

Jasper shakes his head. “Aro has enough proof in Irina’s thoughts.”

“So we fight.” Seth shrugs. 

“Their offensive weapons are too powerful.” Jasper looks at him. “No one could stand against Jane.”

“Alec’s even worse.” Alice chimes in.

“Then we convince them. I’m not losing my daughter.” I hold her close even if she is already in my arms. 

“They’re coming to kill us...Not to talk.” Emmett looks up.

“No, you’re right.” Edward stands up from the piano. “They won’t listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, we have friends all around the world.”

“I don’t ask them to fight.” Carlisle shakes his head. 

“Not fight, witness.” Edward says, before looking at Jasper.

“He’s right! If enough people knew the truth, maybe we can convince the Volturi to listen.” Jasper smiles slightly at Edward.

“We can ask this of our friends.” Esme nods. 

Carlisle thinks for a moment then nods. At that, everyone speeds to their rooms to start packing. Seth runs home to pack for himself after asking Sue if he was allowed. She agreed as long as we kept him safe. She completely understands him wanting to go since we are talking about Charlotte here. Since she is his imprint and the granddaughter of Charlie, she knows she couldn’t stop him anyway.

We hear footsteps on the back porch causing everyone to go outside. Sam is walking toward us with a smile.

“Uncle Sam!” Charlotte yells and runs toward him.

He bends down and picks her up, swinging her slightly.

“How’s my favorite hybrid?” He chuckles.

“Good!” she giggles and hugs him.

He hugs her back and kisses her head before putting her on his hip. He glances over at Jasper and I before handing a note to Carlisle.

“Alice asked me to give you that. She and Kevin crossed our lands to the ocean last night.” 

He fixes Charlotte so she’s comfortable on his hip while Carlisle reads the note. He sighs and looks over at us.

“They’ve left us.” He whispers but everyone hears him.

“Why?” Rosalie asks, crossing her arms. 

“She didn’t say.”

“Can I see that?” I ask, pointing to the note.

He hands it to me, letting me read it. 

‘Gather as many witnesses as you can before the snow sticks to the ground. That’s when they’ll come.’ 

I sigh and flip the note over. It was written on a torn page from the ‘The Merchant of Venice’ by William Shakespeare. Her instructions were clear, but the question remained. Why would she and Kevin leave the moment we needed them most? What did they know? Jasper and I decide to start our search up north to our closest relatives. The Denali’s. 

We take Seth and Charlotte with us, of course. When we pull into the driveway, Jasper quickly gets out and walks over to the group that trickles out of the house. I can hear their conversation from here, and I’m still sitting in the car. Vampiric hearing has its perks.

“Jasper? Is everything okay? Why didn’t you tell us you were coming?” Carmen asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Is it Irina? Have you heard from her?” Kate asks. 

“Not directly.” Jasper shakes his head.

“Why is your girl waiting in the car?” Eleazar asks, looking over at us.

“And why have you brought a wolf with you? I can smell him from here.” Kate covers her nose.

“My family is in danger. We need your help.” Jasper answers.

“What happened?” Carmen asks.

“It’s hard to explain but I need you to be open minded...Can you do that?” He asks, softly.

“Of course!” Tayna nods.

I look back at Charlotte with a small smile. “Time to meet some new people.”

“What if they don’t like me?” She asks, looking down at her big girl car seat.

“They’ll love you.” Seth smiles.

“They will once they understand you.” I reach back and rub her leg. “They just haven’t met anyone like you before. You’re special, baby girl.”

She takes a deep breath before nodding. We all get out of the car and Seth picks her up. We start walking toward them when Kate gasps loudly.

“The Volturi will come for all of us!” She shakes her head.

“You get that thing out of here!” Tanya yells.

“She’s not what she looks like.” Jasper tries to say.

“This is a crime!” Tanya snaps.

She jumps toward Jasper who throws her aside without even batting an eye. Kate grabs Jasper’s hand sending her electricity through his undead body. She gets him down to his knees when I run forward and use my telekinetic powers to lift Kate away from Jasper. Tanya runs toward us again when I drop Kate and put my palms out, holding out my energy balls. They’re small, red balls of energy that are just for show. I can’t control them yet to actually do anything. 

“Stop!” I snap.

Jasper looks up from the ground. “She has blood in her veins. You can feel her warmth.”

Carmen chimes in. “I can feel it.”

Jasper slowly stands up from the ground. “I’m her biological father. Alexia is her mother.”

“Impossible.” Kate spats out. 

“It’s true.” I put my hands down, the red energy going away. “She was born while I was still human.”

“I’ve never heard of such a thing.” Eleazar steps forward.

“She can show you... if you let her.” Jaspe speaks up.

Seth walks forward with Charlotte still in his hands. Tanya starts shaking her head and takes a step away, wanting to get away from my daughter. 

“Tanya, you owe us this much. We’re all under a death sentence because your sister didn’t let us explain.” Jasper states.

Seth takes another step and Charlotte puts her hand toward her cheek. Tanya flinches, and leans back just a bit, but I speak.

“Don’t be afraid. This is how she communicates.”

Tanya sighs and lets Charlotte continue. She puts her hand on Tanya’s cheek causing her eyes to widen. She gasps and looks toward her family. 

“It’s true. She’s not an immortal child.”

I knew the rest of our family would face this fear as well. Fear of the unknown, fear of the Volturi. 

***

The Denali follow us home. When we get there, Carlisle introduces us to his friends from Egypt. Charlotte walks over to them causing the young male, Benjamin, to kneel down. Charlotte puts her hand against his cheek making him smile widely at her gentle touch. 

He gently removes her hand and starts using some of his powers to entertain her, smiling at her. My little girl just giggles at his antics. He puts some dirt into her hand then uses the wind to swirl it around.

“Benjamin can influence the elements.” Edward says, watching me smile.

“Carlisle...Do you think I could try…” I look over at him. “My powers?”

“If you would like to try.” Carlisle nods and smiles.

Benjamin looks up. “What are your powers?”

“I have a lot.” I giggle. “I can read minds...Move things with my own mind. I can shoot energy...But we think I can copy peoples powers. I copied Jasper’s once by accident.”

“It’s pretty cool.” Jasper smiles.

Benjamin stands up and puts his hand out with a smile. I take a few steps toward him and put my hand in his. Gasping, as I do, from the jolt of power I feel shoot throughout my body. Jasper speeds inside before speeding over to me with a glass of water. I gently let Benjamin’s hand go and wave my hand slowly. 

The water in the glass starts following my hand. 

I gasp excitedly and move my hand in a circle. I watch the water move around before I move my hand around Charlotte. She giggles loudly as the water starts swirling around her like a mini, non-deadly whirlpool. 

“It’s true. She can copy powers.” Carlisle says with a huge smile.

“I never heard of a vampire having more than one power.” Benjamin says, glancing at the vampire doctor. 

I move the water so it’s a little higher above Charlotte’s head before touching his hand again. The water falls on to her head causing her to squeal happily, clapping her hands. I laugh and shake my head. I love how the littlest things excite her, making her seem even more like a normal human child. We all turn quickly when we hear fast movements from the woods. Suddenly two female vampires appear out of nowhere.

“Who are they, mommy?” Charlotte looks up, moving her wet hair from her eyes. 

“Senna and Zafrina from the Amazon.” Jasper explains, answering her since I have no clue, walking over to us.

Jasper gently takes Charlotte's hand, walking us toward the females. Charlotte shows them her memories causing both of the women to smile widely before nodding to us. The arrival of Senna and Zafrina meant that our plea was being heard in even the most remote corners of the world. Even while others searched for witnesses closer to home.

A patriot Carlisle first met on the battlefield at Yorktown would become our most unlikely ally. Emmett and Rosalie went to go search for him. Each of them was won over, each was made to see. Carlisle convinced his Irish friends to make the journey halfway across the planet to the small town of Forks, Washington. Although we were grateful for their help, their thirst for human blood complicated the situation. 

The Nomads that Rosalie and Emmett sent for were even more unpredictable, especially Peter, who had fought alongside Jasper as a newborn.

“A lot of red eyes around here.” Paul says, crossing his arms as more vampires pile into the living room. 

Sam has a few of the wolves guarding the place so the Volturi doesn’t try to come to the house. Paul, being our best friend, makes sure to stay inside with Seth. He says he ain’t going to let anyone hurt his niece and he’s been more protective than usual, knowing we’re in more danger than ever.

“They agreed not to hunt in the area.” I glance over at him.

“But they’ll feed somewhere.” He sighs.

I nod and put my head on his shoulder. He uncrosses his arms and rubs my back. 

“Still so cold.” He smirks.

I laugh slightly and shrug, not moving my head. “I’ll forever be cold. Just like you’ll always be hot.”

“Ally thinks I’m hot!”

I laugh and poke his side. “Not what I meant, wolfie. I meant temperature. Not looks.”

He playfully pouts, knowing I’m just busting his balls. We’ve always joked around with each other. Since we’ve always been such good friends.

As more vampires set foot in their territory, more Quileutes turn, their nature compelling them to join the pack. Sam and Jacob stay behind to train them and help them stay under control. During our...war, they will be staying behind since they are getting younger and younger. Finally, Carlisle and Esme return with our last witness.

“How many came?” Carlisle asks us as he walks through the door.

“Eighteen.” Jasper says. “You have some good friends.”

“And Alice?” Esme asks with hope in her voice.

I shake my head and she sighs. She pulls me into a small hug which I happily return. 

“Well, we’ll all be on Aro’s list now.” A new voice says. “Centuries on the run. That’s what you brought me. Some friend, Carlisle.”

“Alistair, come meet everyone.” Carlisle waves him over.

Alistair walks over and shakes his head. “I already told you, if it comes to a fight, I won’t stand against the Voluri.”

“It won’t come to a fight.” Carlisle shakes his head.

“I’ll be in the attic.” He jumps up onto the roof.

Carlisle sighs while Esme speaks. “He’s not a people person.”

We opened our home to eighteen vampires, many with gifts of their own. Zafrina has power over the mind. She can make anyone see what she wanted them to. Jasper holds my hand as we stand in the yard. Zafrina tries using her power on us. I stand there, glancing at everyone. 

“If you weren’t holding my hand right now, I could swear this is real.” Jasper looks around above him.

“I don’t see anything.” I shrug.

“You didn’t tell me your fiancee was also a shield.” Eleazar smirks. 

“What?” I raise an eyebrow.

Edward smirks and walks over. “The ones I’ve met are so different.”

“It’s a defensive talent.” Eleazar explains.

“It’s why I can barely read your mind. Which means Aro can’t either.” Edward smiles widely.

“You have very powerful gifts, Ally.” 

Kate quickly speeds over and grabs my hand. I raise an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry, Kate, but I’m taken.” I joke.

“Oh, yeah. She definitely is a part shield too. It should have put her on her ass.” Kate smirks letting my hand go.

“Or your voltage has been exaggerated.” Garrett smirks.

“Maybe it only works on the weak.” Kate puts her hand up.

Garrett takes a few steps toward her.

“Garrett, I wouldn’t.” Carlisle speaks up.

Garrett doesn’t listen and pokes the palm of her hand. He instantly is electrocuted and falls to his knees. I giggle and put my face into Jasper’s shoulder as he smirks.

“You…” Garrett starts. “...Are an amazing woman.”

Suddenly we start hearing growling from the woods. I quickly turn around to see Jacob and Sam running after two people. I speed into the woods along with the rest of the group to see who it is. We see Jacob jump high but lands back on his feet before growling again. We stop below the same tree. I look up and see two male vampires sitting on a tree branch. We bring them into the house to see why they are actually here. 

“Vladimir, Stefan. You’re a long way from home.” Carlisle says from beside me.

“What are they doing here?” Kate crosses her arms. 

“We heard of rumors that the Volturi were moving against you but that you would not stand alone.” One speaks. “Had to see if it was true. And to offer our assistance if it were.”

“We didn’t do what we were accused of.” Carlisle says.

“We do not care what you did, Carlisle.” The first male speaks again.

“We have been waiting a millennium for the Italian scum to be challenged.” The second male says.

“It is not our plan to fight the Volturi.” Carlisle explains.

“Shame. Aro’s witnesses will be so disappointed.” The first male speaks again.

“They do enjoy a good fight.” The second male speaks.

“Aro’s witnesses?” Eleazar asks Carlisle.

“Oh, still hoping they’ll listen?” The first male laughs.

“When Aro wants someone from a coven, it’s never long before evidence turns up proving that coven committed some crime.” Eleazar explains.

“So he’s done this before?” I ask, leaning against Jasper.

“It happens so rarely, I never realized it was a pattern.” 

“Apparently he always pardons one person whose thoughts he claims are repenting.” Carlisle glances at us.

“This person always has an ability and is always given a place with the guard.” Eleazar crosses his arms.

“This is all about Alice.” Edward says. “He has no one like her. Soon he’ll want Ally as well. She can copy any power.”

“Why does he need witnesses?” Emmett asks, looking at everyone.

“To spread the word that justice has been served after he slaughters an entire coven.” Alistair explains.

“Benjamin, Tia, we’re leaving.” Amun speaks up.

“And where will you go? You’ll let Charlotte die?” Edward speaks up, protective over his niece.

“What makes you think they’ll be satisfied with Alice? What’s to stop them from going after Benjamin next?” Jasper looks around. “Or Ally who can copy everyone’s powers and they’ll be very damn happy. Or Zafrina...or Kate or anyone else with a gift. They’re goal isn’t punishment. It’s about power, it’s acquisition. Carlisle might not ask you to fight but I will. For the sake of my family, but also for yours and the way you wanna live. I’m not letting my future wife and my child die because of them.”

Jasper finishes his speech by wrapping his arms around me and looking away. A moment of silence happens before Paul stands up with a smirk.

“You already know the pack will fight. We’ve never been afraid of vampires.” He walks over and rubs my back.

The Delani’s stand next.

“We will fight.” Tanya nods.

“This won’t be the first time I’ve fought a king’s rule.” Garrett says, standing up next to Kate.

“We’ll join you.” Benjamin stands smiling.

He’s gotten close to Charlotte over the last few days.

“No!” Amun shouts.

“I will do the right thing, Amun.” Benjamin shakes his head. “You may do as you please.”

Senna stands up next. “We will stand with you.”

Sibhan nods as their family stands up. “So will we.”

The male I learned is Vladimir scuffs. “That didn’t take much.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Jasper says.

Everyone showed courage, though we knew that Aro’s army was moving against us. Soon we would face the dark gifts of Jane and worse the paralyzing vapor of her brother Alec, who can rob of your sight, sound and touch. 

***

A few days later, everyone decides it's time to practice my powers so I can use them just in case there comes a time to fight. Almost everyone stands in our back yard, watching.

“Aro will want us incapacitated before he attacks.” Jasper says, looking at everyone.

“Jane and Alec will try and take me out first, because I can anticipate their moves.” Edward speaks up.

“Too bad we don’t all have your energy ball things and shield.” Garrett smirks at me.

“It doesn’t help me fight if I can’t use them.” I sigh.

“No, but it could help if you are able to shoot the balls, making them blasts and not for show, or even project the shield.” Tanya speaks up.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Use your blasts from a far distance.” Kate speaks up. 

“Or even shield someone other than yourself.” Tanya says.

“Is that possible?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Gifts can be developed over time.” Carlisle nods.

“At first mine was just in my palms...Just like your energy...Now I can radiate it all over my body.” Kate shows us.

“How do you do it?”

“You need to visualize it. See how it moves, what color it is.” She starts.

I close my eyes and do what she says. I can feel the energy appear in my palms. 

“Good. Now picture it expanding. Have it go beyond you.”

I follow her instructions. After a few seconds, I feel them expand through both of my hands. I open my eyes and hold them up toward a tree. I stare at the tree for a moment but the energy doesn’t move.

“I think she needs something to motivate her.” Kate glances at Jasper.

He steps forward and puts his hand up. 

“No!” I shake my head causing my energy to go away. 

“It’s alright. I can take it.” Jasper smiles.

“He says that now.” Garrett scuffs.

“Focus, Ally or else he’s going to be hurting.” Emmett smirks.

“I’m not ready.” I say, watching him.

Kate touches Jasper’s hand, sending a painful electric shock through him causing him to bend over.

“I’m sorry! I said I wasn’t ready.” I shake my head.

“Dude! You’re not motivating her.” Emmett says, loudly.

“You wanna try?” Jasper’s head snaps toward him.

Emmett puts his hands up and backs away a little. I take a breath and the energy fills my hands again. Kate touches Jasper again causing him to squeal out in pain, more than before.

“Kate!” I snap.

“You seem to lack incentive. Shall I go and see if Charlotte’s awake?” She smirks.

“Are you crazy?” I snap, feeling my eyes turn black for a split second.

She puts her hand up with an electric flowing through her fingers. 

“This one’s on full power.” 

I put my hands up again as she reaches for Jasper’s arm again. I glare and I try to throw the ball of energy toward her. I watch as the red ball flies from my hand and hits her in the chest. She falls to the ground a few feet away. She gets up and smirks at me. 

“Wow!” She walks toward me. “You did it!”

I laugh and put my hands down. “Oh my God!”

“We gotta work on it if we want it to actually harm someone.” She chuckles. “A tree next time.”

“Again?” I ask with hope laced in my voice.

“Emmett?” Jasper quickly turns around.

“I’m good.” He shakes his head fast. “I think Ally did great. I don’t need to feel it for myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess where her powers come from and I'll give you a cookie!! 🍪


	9. Chapter 9

That night, I’m laying on Charlotte’s bed, reading her a bedtime story. Well it’s not really a bedtime story, but rather it’s a book that’s filled with poems. Edward bought her the book so that she can get into poetry. It’ll give them something in common. He bought it before she got into piano but Charlotte loves it when we read this book to her anyway. This specific poem is called  _ The Lotos-eaters _ which is by Alfred-Lord Tennyson.

“There is sweet music that softer falls, than petals from blown roses on the grass.” I read aloud. “Or night-dews on still waters between walls, of shadowy granite, in a gleaming pass. Music that brings sweet sleep down from the blissful skies.”

I glance down at Charlotte who’s laying in my arms. Her eyes are closed and I smile. I gently move her and put the book on the side table after marking the spot we managed to get to tonight.

“Mommy?” Her sweet, precious and oh-so-innocent voice whispers.

“Yes, baby?” I look back down at her.

“Did Aunt Alice and Uncle Kevin run away because we’re gonna die?” She opens her eyes. “Because of me?”

“No, sweetie. I think they left to keep us safer.” I admit. “That’s what all these other people are here for too. I’ll never let anybody hurt you.” 

I kiss her head and cover her up more. She snuggles to her stuffed bunny that Emmett bought for her.

“Go to sleep baby.” I whisper before standing up.

I turn off her lights before walking into the living room. I sigh and pick up the note that Alice left with Sam. Why would they just leave? I sit down on the couch while reading the note over and over. I glance up after a few minutes when I hear quiet footsteps. 

“It’s strange. Physically, I feel like I could demolish a tank...Mentally? I just feel drained.” I look away from Jasper as he sits down next to me.

“How about a bath?” He asks, leaning over to me. 

He starts kissing on my shoulder making me bite my lip softly. He reaches over and unbuttons my shirt...technically his shirt because I stole it from his part of the closet. I giggle slightly.

“I do remember how to undress myself, you know?” I smirk at him.

“Yeah, I just do it so much better.” He kisses my shoulder again. “For you, it’s just another mundane task. For me? It’s fun!”

I giggle slightly before looking back at Alice’s note and sigh. 

“Ally, I’ve had a bad habit of underestimating you.” Jasper admits, looking at the note, keeping his chin on my shoulder. “Every obstacle you’ve faced, I’d think you couldn’t overcome it...and you did. You’re the reason I have something to fight for...My family.”

I look up at him and smile before kissing his lips, softly and yet still passionate enough to express all my love for him that I could never express in words alone. He smiles into the kiss before slowly leaning back, breaking the brief skin to skin contact.

“I’m gonna get the water running.” He stands up and kisses my forehead.

He walks into another part of the house and I stare down at the note. I flip it over to read the name of the book she ripped it from for the fifth time. Raising an eyebrow, I glance over to the bookcase that Jasper made sure to put in the house. The book is in the middle of the second row. I quickly stand up and speed over to it. Taking the book into my hands before taking a deep unneeded breath.

I open it before flipping, page by page until I see a familiar handwriting. Right before the first chapter, there’s another note from Alice. 

_ ‘J. Jenks, Seattle - destroy this.’ _

I raise an eyebrow once again. Alice made sure only I would get the message. She must have had a vision that I was a shield just like Bella and that my mind would be safe from Aro. I glance up when I hear Jasper’s footsteps again and I quickly throw the book into the fireplace. 

The fire welcomes the book and starts burning it quickly. 

***

The next day, I call and make an appointment with this J. Jenks. I decide to take Charlotte to my dad’s house to decorate the Christmas tree since Christmas is just around the corner. Seth wants to come with since his mom would be there as well as his imprint.

“You said your dad knows about you?” Seth asks, glancing at me from the passenger seat.

I nod. “Yep. He just doesn’t know about you guys. All he does know is that you and your mom know about me and the Cullens. I also don’t want him to come around the house with the 27 vampires. All of them around one human? That wouldn’t be so great. I don’t think that any of them have as good self control as I do.”

He chuckles before nodding. “I’m glad to get away from them. Their eyes kinda scare me. And their smell makes my wolf super mad.” 

I glance over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I know they’re the good guys but my wolf wants to attack. You’re different. You’re the mother of my imprint. My wolf likes you.” He chuckles again.

I nod in understanding before parking in front of my dad’s house. My dad and Sue walk out of the house just as Charlotte unbuckles her seat and jumps out. 

“There she is!”

I get out at the same time as Seth. My dad catches Charlotte in his arms and swings her around for a second.

“Wow! Look at you! You’ve grown half a foot!” Dad says, wrapping an arm around her. “Seriously! Like six inches!”

She laughs and hugs him. 

“Come on inside. Lunch is on the table.” Sue smiles and waves us toward the door.

“We got a tree to decorate, huh?” Dad smiles widely at Charlotte who nods fast.

“I’ve actually got a few errands to run. I’ll be back soon, okay?” I call out.

My dad looks at me and nods. “Is it a...Family thing?”

I get what he means. Is it a Vampire thing?

“Yep. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in time for the star on the top.” I smile widely.

“You see, Charlie, mommy over there ALWAYS puts the star on top.” Dad tells Charlotte.

“Really?” She giggles. 

“Yep! It’s been her job since she was your age!” Dad kisses her head before waving at me. “Maybe even younger!”

I giggle and wave.

“Love you, guys!” I call out before getting into my car.

I hear them yell it back before I pull away from the house. I drive all the way to Seattle with one thing on my mind.  _ ‘Alice’s note gave me a sense of hope. Maybe she had a plan for us after all and maybe J. Jenks was the key.’ _ I pull into the restaurant that we agreed to meet at this morning and I park my car. I walk inside at a human speed before being directed to his table.

I see an African American man sitting down with a briefcase in his lap. I stop by the table causing him to look up.

“Miss Swan.” He stands up and puts his hand out.

“Hi.” I smile and shake his hand.

“I am so happy you called.” He admits before we both sit down. “I always meet my private clients here, it’s more….comfortable than the office.”

“And it’s more public.” I nod.

He smiles before nodding. “Yes.”

“So what type of work do you do, J?” I ask, putting my hands in my lap.

“You know, this and that. It’s always different which keeps it interesting.” He reveals.

“Have you known Alice and Kevin long?” I ask.

“I’ve been working with them for more than 20 years. And my late partner knew Kevin 15 years before that. He’s...uh...unusually well preserved.” He whispers.

“Yes, he is.” I nod.

“I trust that Mr. Kevin is enjoying his vacation?” J raises an eyebrow.

“He didn’t tell you where he was going, did he?”

“No, no, no. He just mentioned that he was leaving when he came by to place his order.” J moves his briefcase.

“I assume his order is ready?” I bite my lip.

“Of course. I’ve never been late with a delivery.”

He opens his briefcase and hands me an envelope. I open it up to find forged passports and documentation for Charlotte and Seth. I bite my lip. Only they will be getting away if something happens. Jasper and I might lose our lives in this battle, but at least our child will be safe. That’s what matters to him and I at this point.

“Is there a problem?” J speaks up.

“No, my fiance and I thought we’d all be traveling together.” I lie easily.

“Kevin said only two were traveling. His instructions were very clear.” J says.

“It’s my mistake. Apparently that’s not going to happen.” I sigh.

J and I quickly end our meeting and I drive back to my dad's house. Alice’s vision was clear. Charlotte would have a future but...Jasper and I wouldn’t be a part of it. That night, I watch as Jasper quickly picks up Charlotte who squeals in delight before hugging him close. I smile and bite my lip, trying to get all the memories in now. If something happens...I want to know that we’ve done everything we could for her.

I walk into her room and quickly pack a bag. Packing in some clothes she’d need and money that I'd stashed away for a while, I make sure to get whatever I think might make her happy for her new life...one without her parents in it, if it comes to it. I grab one of her notebooks and write her a note. 

**_‘My beautiful and wonderful Charlotte, I thought we would have forever together. But Forever isn’t as long as I’d hoped. I know now why Alice left me clues...It’s to keep you safe. Everything you and Seth will need is in this bag. Seth will protect you and he’ll help you learn about the Quileute Legends. Know that your father and I love you more than anything in this world. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Hopefully one day you will be able to have your own children and know exactly what I feel every time I look at you._ **

**_Love Always and Forever,_ **

**_Mommy <3’_ **

I jump when I hear a small knock on the door. Alistair is smirking down at me. 

“It’s a romantic notion, isn’t it? That a righteous few can defy a great evil. But I must admit you...uh...even had me believing for a moment. Well, good luck.” He says before walking away. “You’re gonna need it. Cheers.”

I jump out of my seat and grab onto his arm. His head snaps toward me.

“Alistair, it’s a precaution. Alice…” I sigh. “Alice thinks that Charlotte and Seth will be able to get away if the fight does start. I want my child safe. You have to understand that.”

“I do…” He starts.

“Please. Don’t leave.” I whisper. “We need you.”

He sighs and nods. “If a fight starts...I’m out just like your family.”

“I understand that.” I nod. “But please...witness with them as well...”

He nods before I gently remove his arm.

“Thank you.” I whisper again. “I owe you. Anything you need.”

“I’ll hold you to that...forever.” He smirks.

I giggle and nod. “Forever.” 

He quickly speeds out of the room. 

***

Dad has been asking about Bella. I finally had to reveal the truth...like I have done for everything. I told him that Bella was mad that I had gotten pregnant so she left. She wanted Edward to be angry as well but he was excited. He wanted to get to know his niece so Bella left him. 

Dad was upset. Said, ‘How could she do this? It’s not like it’s the end of the world that you got pregnant.’ I told him how she wanted to be a vampire and because I got pregnant it ruined her plans. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head before I put the star on the tree yesterday. But today is Christmas and we’re, of course, spending it with my dad, Sue, and Leah. 

I sit on the arm of the couch watching Charlotte and Seth play a game on the floor. I giggle as Charlotte wins for the 2nd time in a row.

“How are you doing that?” Seth asks, staring at the board.

She giggles. “Uncle Emmett loves this game!”

“Again!” Seth resets the board.

I shake my head and look up when I feel a hand on my back. Jasper smiles down at me.

“Hi, sweetie.” I whisper softly.

He winks before kissing the top of my head.

“The snow is sticking.” I sigh.

“We still have today, baby.” He rubs my back.

I nod just as my dad walks out of the kitchen.

“Alright! Present time! Leah, stop eating. Seth, you start. Get it going.” Dad sits down in his favorite chair.

Seth hands a small package to Charlotte when I stand up.

“Here, dad. We didn’t have time to wrap yours.” I hold out an envelope.

He raises an eyebrow before taking it. He opens it and his eyes widen.

“A five day fishing trip to Fraser River?” He looks at us.

“It's for you and Sue.” I smile widely.

Jasper wraps an arm around my waist. “You leave tomorrow.”

“Wow, that’s really nice. Thank you!” He starts to read the tickets before his head snaps up. “Tomorrow? I can’t...I can’t leave tomorrow.”

“I made arrangements for you at work.” Sue walks in with two cups. 

He nods. “Sneaky and extravagant.”

“And non-refundable, I’m afraid.” Jasper speaks up with a smile. 

“You two trying to get rid of me?” Dad asks, watching us. Jasper and I glance at each other before looking at him again. “‘Cause it’s working.”

Dad laughs and looks back at the tickets. I relax and smile. He doesn’t know about this meeting we’re going to have. He just knows that the Cullens, Jasper, Seth, Leah, Charlotte and I are going on a small vacation so we won’t be home. 

“Fraser River...that means we’ll be chasing cutthroat.” Dad looks up to Sue who sits on the arm of his chair.

“We might even hook a rainbow or some bulls.” She smiles.

“Woman knows her trout.” Dad smiles at me.

I’m happy he found Sue. Someone he’s known his whole life and knows about my… condition and isn’t gonna ask why his granddaughter was looking 6 years old yesterday and now she’s looking like she’s going to be 12 next week. Charlotte stands up and holds up her present from Seth. I kneel down to her level.

“Hey, sweetie. That’s beautiful. Let me see.” I take the bracelet from her hand.

My eyes light up when I realize what it is. It’s a Quileute Promise Bracelet. It’s their version of a promise ring. I glance at Seth with a smile.

“Seth made this for you?” I ask, causing her to nod fast. “Wanna put it on?”

I put it on her wrist before kissing her head. She giggles.

“It’s so pretty.” She looks up at me.

“It is pretty. Just like you.” I poke her nose which makes her giggle. “Don’t forget to thank Seth.”

She turns to him and hugs him around his neck. I look up at Jasper who is smiling down at me. Best Christmas ever. 

***

I finish putting up Charlotte’s tent. We only left my dad’s house a few hours ago and now we’re having a small bonfire before we have the…meeting tomorrow. I make sure she’s covered up before I read her a little more of her poem book. Right before she falls asleep, I give her a locket that Jasper got me for our first Christmas together a long time ago. 

She opens it to reveal the photo of Jasper and I from our first date. The one where we’re dating and I’m laughing at him making fun of the instructor. Next to it the words ‘Plus Que Ma Propre Vie’ are engraved.

I kiss her head before whispering. “This means ‘more than my own life’, and that’s how much your father and I love you. Tomorrow I’m going to need you to stay with Seth, no matter what. Even if I tell him that…” I sigh. “That he has to take you somewhere.”

Charlotte looks up at me with a few tears running down her cheeks. 

“I love you, mommy.” 

“I love you, sweetie. Never ever forget that, okay?” I kiss her head again.

She nods against me. It doesn’t take long for her to fall asleep. I quietly slip out from under her when Seth crawls in. I pat his back and crawl out before standing beside Paul who’s hanging out at our bonfire tonight. He smiles and looks back at his small pile of wood. Benjamin walks over with a smile. He holds up one finger and fire appears. 

I shake my head with a giggle. He holds up three more fingers, fire at all the tips. He then throws the fire at the logs creating our bonfire.

“That’s what I’m talking about. A little pre-battle bonfire, telling war stories.” Paul cheers a little before grabbing my arm, gently.

He pulls me down to the log where he’s now sitting causing me to sit on the edge. I bump my hips into his and he scoots over. Benjamin sits down next to him with a smile. Paul looks up at the rest of our witnesses with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing, standing there like a fucking statue?” He scuffs.

I playfully, and gently, smack his leg before pointing toward Charlotte’s tent.

“She’s asleep.” He rolls his eyes before smiling at me.

Garrett speeds over and sits down on a log next to ours. 

“Name any American Battle, I was there.” He smirks.

“Little Big Horn.” Paul immediately says.

“I came this close…” He holds up two fingers. “...to biting Custer but the Indians caught him first.”

Kate speeds over and sits to Garrett.

“Try Oleg’s assault on Constantinople, he didn’t win that one on his own.” She smirks at him.

“If you’re talking about battles, you’re talking about the Eleven Years War. No one does rebellion like the Irish.” Liam speaks up from where his family’s sitting.

“You lost the Eleven Years War.” Garrett points out.

“Aye.” Liam nods. “But it was one hell of a rebellion.”

Everyone laughs and agrees with him. I try to listen to the rest of the battles and war stories but my ears pick up Jasper, Edward and Carlisle’s conversation.

“I can’t help thinking, all these people are putting themselves in danger because we fell in love with humans.” Edward mumbles.

“You guys found your mates. You deserve to be happy.” Carlisle pats his shoulder.

“But at what cost?” Jasper glances at his adoptive, vampire father.

“Everyone here has something to fight for. I certainly do. I have a granddaughter that I never thought I would have. I have a wife...my children. I would fight every day for them if I had too.” Carlisle reveals. 

I feel eyes on the back of my head before someone else speaks.

“I never thanked you for bringing Alice, Kevin and I in. If you never did, I wouldn’t have the life I do now.” Jasper whispers but not low enough.

“Don’t thank me.” Carlisle chuckles. “Thank that wonderful woman you’ve got.”

A few seconds later I feel Jasper speed over to me. I look up just as he kneels and wraps his arms around my neck from behind.

“I love you.” He whispers in my ear.

I put my hands on his forearms and smile widely. “I love you, Mr. Whitlock-Hale.”

He kisses the back of my head before letting me go. I watch him bump into Paul’s back. Paul looks up, briefly, before asking Benjamin to scoot down. He does and Paul scoots down, following him. I scoot down the log as well. Jasper takes his place next to me, gently taking my hand, and weaving our fingers together as looks at everyone. Paul smirks and leans down. 

“Finally found some people older than you, Mr. Steak Sauce.” 

Jasper laughs and nods. “You’re right about that, kid.”

“I’m not a kid!” Paul playfully glares at him.

“Besides Charlotte and Seth, you are literally the youngest!” Jasper laughs.

“Least I’m not hard as a rock.” Paul crosses his arms. 

I snort softly, hiding my face against Jasper’s neck, whispering. “I like it when you’re hard as a rock.”

“At least I’m not hairy.” Jasper retorts, gently squeezing my hand, before whispering, low enough for just me to hear. “I know you do, baby.”

Everyone laughs and Paul grumbles to himself. Garrett smirks before bringing up another battle he was in...but Kate reveals he needed help there as well.


	10. Chapter 10

I stare into the large, snow-covered field we’re supposed to meet the Volturi. All of the witnesses and my family are here. I reach over and grab onto Jasper’s hand. He laces our fingers together before squeezing softly, twice. It’s our silent way of telling the other we love each other. We don’t know what’s going to go down today. If we all had beating hearts, they would be pounding out of our chests right now.

I look down at Charlotte who’s holding onto my hand and my jeans, and makes sure she’s staying close to me like she promised she would. Her book bag I packed last night tightly strapped to her so she doesn’t lose it. It’s not hurting her, of course, but it won’t easily fall off.

“If we live through this, I’ll follow you anywhere, woman.” I hear Garrett whisper to Kate.

“Now you tell me?” She whispers back.

I bite my lip to stop from smiling but small black figures catch my eye in the distance. I look up to see the Volturi with all their witnesses. Irina and Bella are among them, hiding in the back. I glance to my left when Seth stops by my side. I glance behind me to see the wolves walking out of their hiding spots. 

I know the Volturi will not like us working with the wolves...but they’re my friends. They’re my family. They’re Charlotte’s family too, and I will not let these jerks ruin that, especially when her soulmate is one of them. I feel a presence behind me knowing it’s either Paul or Jacob. I feel a little calmer but nothing will keep me calm until this is over, not even Jasper. 

I made him promise not to use his powers on us. Our feelings will help us through this, fueling our motivation to protect what we hold near and dear to our unbeaten hearts.

“Redcoats are coming.” Garrett smirks. “The redcoats are coming!”

Aro and his army finally become visible, but it’s clear they have way more witnesses than we do. Fuck. We might not have a chance. 

“Aro’s looking for Alice.” Edward informs us.

I try not to use my mind reading powers since Edward already has them. It’s just easier to leave that up to him since he’s been doing it way, way longer than I have. I roll my eyes discreetly before watching them come to a stop a good football field away from us. Since we are all Supernatural beings here, we all can hear what is being said, right from our positions, despite the distance.

No one says anything for a moment so Carlisle, being our leader, steps forward away from Esme.

“Aro, let us discuss things as we used to, in a civilized manner.” He says, watching Aro.

“Fair words, Carlisle. But a little out of place given the battalion you’ve assembled against us.” Aro says, glancing at our group.

“I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken.” Carlisle shakes his head slightly.

“We see the child!” A blonde haired leader, Caius, snaps. “Do not treat us as fools.”

Carlisle raises his voice slightly, making sure everyone hears him. “She is not immortal! These witnesses can attest to that. You can look.” He points toward me and Charlotte. “See the flush of human blood in her cheeks.”

“Arifice!” Caius yells.

“I will collect every facet of the truth but from someone more central to the story. Jasper…” Aro looks toward us. “As the child clings to your new-born mate, I assume you are involved.”

Jasper glances at me before taking the long journey toward them. I stare at Jasper, getting my powers ready just in case. Everyone with powers on our side has touched my hands so I have more powers going through my body then I would have ever thought possible. We’ve tested it with Benjamin and Kate, letting all of us know that I am able to hold more powers than one. 

Jasper makes it to Aro and puts his hand in his. Aro holds it close and closes his eyes. His eyes snap open and dart toward me. Jasper removes his hand from Aro’s grasp, just watching him.

“I’d like to meet her.” He whispers to Jasper.

Jasper turns around, nervously, and looks at us. I look over at Seth before looking at Emmett. They both understand what I am trying to say and nod slightly. I know Emmett doesn’t have some kind of power but he is the strongest...I also just need my brother by my side during this. I hold Charlotte’s hand close before walking the distance toward Aro. 

It doesn’t take long but it feels like forever. I briefly wonder if this is how an inmate on Death Row feels making the final walk. Emmett stands behind me, closely while Seth stands closer to Charlotte.

“Ah, you must be Alexia.” He smiles. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“I wish I could say we met under better terms, Aro.” I say, staring at him. 

He looks down at Charlotte for a moment before laughing and squealing. I pull Charlotte into my side more and watch him. 

“I hear her strange heart.” He smiles widely.

I rub her back slightly before gently pushing her toward Aro. He bends over and puts his hand out with a smile.

“Hello, Aro.” Charlotte says, sweetly.

Instead of putting her hand in his, she reaches up and touches his cheek, using her own power on him. His eyes widen as her very first memories flashes through his eyes.

I smile to myself. My daughter is such a smart little girl. I am still thankful everyday for her.

“Magnifico.” Aro whispers before standing straight. 

He turns toward his army and I reach forward, grabbing her book bag. I gently pull her back to me and she happily backs up to me.

“Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived and carried by this new-born while she was still human.” Aro announces before looking at me again.

“Impossible!” Caius snaps, glaring at me.

Aro turns around and stares at him.

“Do you think they’ve fooled me, brother?” He asks.

Jasper, Charlotte, Seth, Emmett and I start walking backward when Caius calls out again.

“Bring the informants forward!”

I glance over my shoulder to see my sister and Irina walking toward Aro and Caius.

“Aro.” I speak up.

He looks over at me with wide eyes not expecting me to speak.

“Bella has seen me pregnant. She was there when I told everyone.” 

I turn back around and start walking again. We make it to our group and watch what is about to go down.

“Is that the child you saw?” Caius asks Irina.

“I’m not sure.” Irina stares at Charlotte.

“Jane?” Caius looks toward the guard.

“She’s changed!” Irina yells out. “This child is bigger.”

“Then your allegations were false.” Caius glares at her. “Bella. Did you see her pregnant?” 

“No, I never...” She starts to say but Edward calls out, cutting her off.

“Lie! We got home from our honeymoon early, when we were told to come home quickly, and she got angry that Alexia was pregnant.” 

Aro’s head snaps toward Bella. “You’ve lied to us.”

“I...I…” Bella starts. “Edward is lying. I never saw her pregnant. She was just fat.”

“She seems small to me.” Caius looks at me before looking at Bella. “Your allegations were also false.”

“The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake.” Irina speaks up. “Bella told me she was an immortal child before I actually saw her.”

“I did…”

Bella doesn’t get to finish her sentence before Felix punches his arm through her chest. Her body falls to the ground. No one makes a sound. I just stare...unmoving, unbreathing, just staring, not really processing what I’m seeing, but knowing I’ve just watched my baby sister be murdered. The field is completely quiet at this point. 

Felix steps on Bella’s chest before tearing her head off her body creating a loud crunching noise. Felix turns toward Irina with a small smirk.

“Caius! No!” Edward yells out.

She was telling them what she saw! It was all Bella! Why the hell are they killing Irina? Felix punches through her throat causing her head to fly off a few feet ahead of them. If my heart was still beating...it would have stopped by now.

“Irina!” Tanya screams.

Caius grabs a torch from one of their witnesses and sets fire to Irina and Bella’s bodies. Kate and Tanya start running toward Aro, screaming even louder. Garrett runs forward and grabs onto Kate. She grabs onto his arm and electrouces him. He screams but keeps his hold on her. Jasper turns toward Zafrina.

“Blind them.” 

She immediately uses her powers and both of the ladies stop attacking. Jasper then stares at both of them trying to keep them to calm down.

“We must attack.” Tanya snaps toward us, knowing where we were in her dark ‘vision’.

“Tanya, this is what they want.” Jasper states. “If you attack now, then we’ll all die.”

Jasper gets them calm before nodding toward Zafina who stops their ‘vision’. I glance up to see Jane smirking over at us. 

“Pain.” She whispers.

A split second later, Edward screams and falls to the ground in pain. I quickly turn toward him and put my hands out. The shield that we have perfected starts moving from my body toward his. Edward looks up with a small smile and stands up. He walks within my shield mist. Since I am the one that is projecting the shield I am the only one that can actually see it. 

“It’s working.” Edward whispers toward Jasper and I.

Jane glares over at us when she realizes her powers are now useless when I’m around. Alec, her twin brother, glares and steps toward. He puts his hands out and a black vapor starts exiting his body. Aro puts his hand against his chest causing him to stop and step back next to his sister. I put my hands down causing my shield to fade away.

“Aro…” Carlisle calls out. “You see there’s no law broken here.”

“Agreed but does it then follow that there is no danger?” Aro turns toward his army. “For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable and we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die...tomorrow…”

Everyone turns toward the left when faint footsteps are heard through the snow. Aro squeals and points. Alice and Kevin walk toward the Volturi without sparing us another glance. 

“Alice!” Aro smiles widely. 

Before the couple can get to him, two of his guards grab them, holding them in place.

“My dear, dear Alice. We’re so glad to see you here after all.” Aro smirks.

“I have evidence the child won’t be a risk to our kind.” She states.

Aro raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Let me show you.” She sticks her hand out toward him.

Aro nods toward his guards who let her go.

“Brother.” Caius stares at him.

Alice walks past the guard, closer to Aro, still holding out her hand. Aro quickly takes it and starts to read her mind. Alice’s eyes widen and quickly removes her hand from his. 

“It doesn’t matter what I show you. Even when you see the truth, you still won’t change your decision.” She says in disgust before looking at me and mouths. “Now.”

I quickly help Charlotte climb onto Seth’s back and I look into his eyes.

“Take care of my daughter.” I whisper.

He blinks and quickly turns away. He starts running as fast as he can into the woods. I look toward the army just as Caius yells out.

“Get them!!” 

Alice turns around quickly and kicks Aro, sending him flying. He manages to land back down close.

“Take her away.” He commands.

Two guards quickly grab her by her arms.

“Let her go!” Carlisle screams and starts running toward the army. 

Aro starts running toward Carlisle but before they meet in the middle, they both jump into the air. My eyes widen and I gasp when Aro lands onto the ground with Carlisle’s head in his hands. His body lands a few feet away. Esme screams in horror as Caius walks over with the torch. He sets Carlisle’s body on fire with a small smirk. 

I glare toward the army. That was the final straw. Fuck this. I start running toward the army. A second later, I hear the wolves howling and footsteps follow. I see Jasper running closely beside me. Chaos breaks out all around us. Kevin is screaming on the ground as Jane stares at him. I put my left hand out, trying to shield Kevin. His eyes snap open when the pain is quickly gone from his body.

Jane’s head turns directly to me and I smirk. I then open up my right palm as the red aura flows. Her eyes widen before smirking. I raise an eyebrow before screaming as I’m tackled to the ground. My aura fades away as well as my shield since I am no longer concentrating on them. I look up to see Alec smirking before his slow vapor starts to move from his hands. 

I glance over at Kevin only to see him beheaded quickly afterward. I glare before looking at Alec. I grab him by the arm, using Jane’s electronic powers. He screams and jumps off of me, causing me to let go. I smirk just as Emmett runs over and beheads him. His head rolls toward Jane and she gasps before her eyes snap toward us. 

I stand up quickly before hearing my name being screamed.

“ALLY!” 

I whip around just in time for Benjamin to punch the ground. The snow and dirt start to move creating a large chasm in the earth. Many of the Volturi that were behind me call into the chasm causing me to smile softly. Jasper and Esme quickly move out of the way, letting their own battles come to an end as they throw their enemy into the hole. Leah was not so lucky. She jumps at a member of the Volturi who then grabs her by her fur and tosses her into the chasm. I bite my lip before looking away. 

I hear a large howl in pain before my undead heart breaks even more. Falling to the ground near me is Embry in his wolf form, his body caved in. The Volturi member that had just killed him smirks at me before taking a few steps. I quickly bring up my hands and throw 1...2...3...4 energy balls at him. Each one hitting him directly in the chest. He flies across the field before landing in many pieces. 

I turn to my right just as Alice jumps onto Jane’s back. I put up my left hand again, red aura quickly disappearing and changing into the shield. Alice grabs onto Jane’s head and flips with her in the air. Alice lands on her feet but not before throwing Jane at Sam, who catches her expertly, tearing her apart.

I bring my shield back to my body and look around for anyone needing help or for anyone trying to escape. I watch as Tanya and Kate tear Caius’ head off his body then Vladimir and Stefan run over to Marcus. Marcus falls to his knees with a huge smile on his face. He throws his hands out.

“Finally.” He says just as they rip his arm off. 

I look to my left to see Jasper smiling at me for a second. I know what’s running through his head. I don’t have to even read it. We run over to Aro who is trying to stand back. Jasper grabs onto his body while I run into his shoulders. I grab him by the sides of his head and with Jasper helping, we tear him apart.

I gasp and take a huge unneeded breath as I am pulled out of a vision. I must have been reading Alice’s or Aro’s mind. The battle never happened. I quickly look down to see Charlotte holding onto my leg, staring up at me. I bite my lip with a small smile and hold her close, rubbing her back. She squeezes softly before I look at Jasper. 

He wraps an arm around my waist and kisses my head, somehow knowing I just witnessed the worst thing I could have ever seen. I look over to Edward who nods. He just watched what I did. He knows that Aro would be killed. As well as Carlisle, Kevin, Embry, Leah, Caius, Jane, Alec, Marcus, along with many of vampires on each side of the field today.

“Now you know.” Alice scuffs. “That’s your future, unless you decide on another course.”

Caius steps forward. “We cannot alter our course, that child still poses a grave threat.”

“That child, Caius, is my daughter. Not some random child.” I hiss.

“But if you were so sure she could remain concealed from the human world? Could we leave in peace?” Jasper asks, looking at them.

“Of course.” Caius shrugs. “But that cannot be known.”

“Actually, it can.” Edward speaks up.

More footsteps are heard from the wooded area that Alice and Kevin came through just moments before. They walk right over to Alice and stand beside her.

“I’ve been searching for witnesses of my own, among the Tekona tribes of Brazil.” Alice gestures to the man and woman.

“We have enough witnesses…” Caius starts to say.

“Let him speak, brother.” Aro says before nodding at the man.

“I am half human, half vampire like the child.” The man says, causing me to hold onto Jasper and Charlotte even more. “A vampire seduced my mother who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own. I made her immortal.”

“How old are you?” I call out.

He turns around and smiles at me. “150 years.”

I smile and look at Charlotte. I’m gonna have a very long life with my daughter...and my future husband.

“At what age did you reach maturity?” Aro asks, staring at the man.

He turns back toward him. “I became fully grown seven years after my birth. I’ve not changed since then.”

“And your diet?” Aro raises an eyebrow.

“Blood, human food. I can survive on either.” He explains.

“These children are much like us.” Marcus speaks up for the first time today.

“Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves, our natural enemies.” Caius glares toward us.

Paul steps forward and growls loudly. 

Aro quickly turns around and puts his hands up. “Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today.”

Small groans of sadness echo from the Volturi before they turn around. One by one they start speeding away from the field. Aro takes one last glance at Alice and I.

“Such a prize.” He whispers before speeding off himself.

“We have them on the run! Now is the time to attack!” Vladimir yells.

“Not today.” Carlisle shakes his head. 

“You’re all fools!” Stefan snaps. “The Volturi might be gone but they will never forgive what happened here.” 

They both glare toward us before speeding off. I roll my eyes and look up at Jasper with a huge smile. He quickly wraps both arms around my waist, lifting me into the air. I squeal softly and wrap my arms around his neck, holding on tight. He spins around in a circle before putting me on my feet again. He cups my cheek and pulls me in for a very much needed kiss.

I giggle softly after pulling away and I look into his eyes.

“We did it.” I whisper.

“Yes, darlin’.” His southern drawl that I love so much leaks out. “We finally did it.”

***

Later that night, most of the vampires have left. I made sure to speak with each one individually. They need to know how much they have helped my family. They might have just stood there and watched but they were still willing to help my family. A debt that I will never be able to repay them. 

I smile to myself as Benjamin waves before speeding off with his family. He said he expects us to come visit him sometime. He loves being able to show his gift off to Charlotte. No matter if he shows her the same power over and over, she’s always mesmerized. I look when I hear some footsteps approaching and smirk when Paul and Sam stop before me. 

I cross my arms before speaking.

“I never thought I would see the day when Sam Uley is willing to stand in a house full of vampires. You usually stay in the woods.” 

He chuckles before nodding. “Neither did I, but my best friend happens to be a vampire so I kinda gotta roll with it.” 

“A werewolf with a vampire best friend. Where did I hear that one before?” I pretend to think. “Oh right, my other best friend, Paul, is a werewolf too.”

“I’m just the other best friend now?” Paul scuffs, playfully.

“Don’t worry. There’s enough of me to go around.” I giggle before opening my arms.

Paul smiles and steps into them, wrapping his warm arms around me. I lean close to his ear and whispers. 

“I can never thank you enough, Paul. You’ve done everything you could for my family.”

He smiles against my cold shoulder before whispering.

“You guys are my family.”

If I could cry, I’d be sobbing onto his shoulder right now. I smile against him and kiss his cheek as we pull away. I look at Sam before opening my arms. He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist in a hug.

“Vampire or not, you are a member of this pack. You. Jasper...Definitely Charlotte. You are welcome on Quileute lands anytime. Carlisle, Billy and I have already mended the treaty for you three.” He whispers. 

I hug him a little tighter, but not nearly enough to hurt him. He squeezes me slightly before pulling away.

“You guys are welcome here anytime. Day or night.” I giggle softly.

“Of course I am. I’m gonna be here anytime there's a hockey game on! You guys have a huge TV!” Paul scuffs before walking toward the living room, mumbling. “Of course I’m welcome here. I’m Paul fucking Lahote. Try and stop me.”

I start laughing and shake my head before looking at Sam.

“I heard Emily is pregnant.” I bite my lip, grinning.

He chuckles and nods. “She is. We plan on having our wedding pretty soon. You’re invited.” 

“I’d hope so, Sammy. I heard Alexia is an amazing name.” I smirk, playfully teasing.

“I don’t know. See...there’s this girl that I know with that exact name...and...she can be a bit of a pain in the ass.” He starts backing up from me.

I gasp and my eyes widen. “You little dog!”

He laughs before quickly running out of the house.

“I’m telling Emily!!!” I yell after him.

His laughter is heard before a loud rip of clothes echoes. I shake my head. A howl is heard a few minutes later causing me to smile. Ten minutes after Sam leaves, I’m outside the house talking to Zafrina and Senna, thanking them for coming by and helping us. I tell them the same thing I’ve told everyone else, that they are always welcome in our home. 

Charlotte runs over from behind us to talk to them about the small vision Zafrina has her watch before. I shake my head smiling until I hear Seth and Jasper’s voices.

“She’s gonna be around for a very long time, isn’t she?” Seth asks.

“A very long time.” Jasper says, smiling. “I’m glad she has you.”

“Should I start calling you dad?”

“No.” Jasper says, shaking his head. “Only one person can call me that and my fiance gave birth to her.”

Seth starts laughing and I look down at Charlotte.

“Come on, sweetheart. They have to get home.” I move her hair from her eyes. 

“Thank you for coming.” She hugs both of their legs.

They smile before hugging back and speeding off. I take Charlotte’s hand before walking over to Jasper. Charlotte lets go of my hand and runs into his arms. Jasper smiles and picks her up, putting her on his hip. She puts her hand on Jasper’s cheek, letting him read her thoughts for a moment.

“Yes, sweetie. We’re all gonna be together now.” 

He looks at me with a small twinkle in his eye that I have never seen before. I wrap my arms around his waist and smile up at him. 

“6 months.” I say.

He raises an eyebrow. “Till?”

“We say I do.” I bite my lip.

His eyes widen. “Really?”

“Alice is upstairs with Rose right now. They’re planning it.” I giggle.

He leans down and kisses my lips so passionately I thought I was going to pass out. I, of course, can’t pass out but you get what I mean. I pull away from the kiss and look into his eyes.

“Now, mommy?” Charlotte speaks up.

“Yes baby.” I whisper, never once breaking eye contact.

She puts her hand on my shoulder while I put my hand on Jasper’s cheek. My memories from the last four years start flooding through his mind. How we met, our first date, James and Victoria, him being forced to leave, him coming back. Everything till the battle with the Volturi flashes through his mind as if he was in my position. 

Every thought I’ve ever had about him is passing through his mind as if it were a picture book...a movie. When it gets to us kissing at the battle, I remove my hand as I continue to stare into his eyes.

“How…” He whispers.

“Charlotte and I have been practicing.” I smile widely.

“Can you show me again?” He chuckles softly.

“We got a lot of time.” I smile.

“Forever.” He states.

“And Ever.” I whisper before kissing his lips again.

“And Ever!” Charlotte giggles loudly.

We pull away from the kiss and look at her with our own smiles. This is a picture perfect moment and I never want to be away from this. My family, all in one place.

I never thought in the last 4 years that any of this would happen. I never thought I would be a vampire after giving birth to my half immortal baby. I thought I would go to college in Seattle so I’ll stay close to my dad. Jasper possibly even going there as well so we could stay together. Maybe after my dad started dating again, I’d move out and become a vampire. I’d live a forever life with them.

It all started because two vampires fell in love with two humans in a small town of Forks, Washington.

“Mommy?” Charlotte speaks up.

“Yes, baby?” I play with her hair.

“Can you tell me the story of you and daddy?” She asks, innocently.

“Well, sweetie. You know daddy and I met in the woods not too far from here. But the story really started when I was waiting at the airport with Grandpa Charlie. We were waiting for your Aunt Bella to come from Arizona…”


	11. Epilogue-5 Months Later

The battle between us and the Volturi ended that cold, snowy December night. In the last 5 months, Jasper and I have been focusing on raising our little girl, while also planning for our wedding. The milestone event that we set for June 3, 2007, less than a month away from today. In fact, since today’s May 14th, Jasper and I will be getting married in exactly 2.5 weeks...18 days. 

To say I’m excited is an understatement. To say I’m nervous would be a lie. Not a huge lie, but still a little lie. I’m kind of nervous. Not because I’m getting married. I’d never be nervous about that. Especially considering I’m finally marrying the love of my life. I’m just a little nervous because...well...who isn’t a bit nervous when it comes to taking such a huge step in life. 

Although...if I’m going to be completely honest, the wedding is just to make things legal and official. Jasper and I already see each other as husband and wife. We live together. We have a child, our sweet little Charlotte, together. The last thing we need to do is just make it official. Which is why we’re going to the Clallam County Auditor’s Office over in Port Angeles to apply for our marriage license. 

Getting this is also the last step we need to do in order to proceed with the ceremony. We’ve got everything else figured out. The location, which is just going to be in the Cullen’s backyard, is pretty much similar to how Edward and Bella had their wedding. The minister performing the ceremony is Billy. Paul spent a good 15 minutes helping him get ordained online through this Universal Life Church organization that lets people become ordained ministers.

I asked my dad to walk me down the aisle, a task he happily accepted. Carlisle is Jasper’s Best Man, otherwise I’d have asked him to walk me down with my dad. We’ve got the food and drinks set up, mostly for everyone but myself and the Cullen family. The colors, dresses, suits, and everything else was something Alice and Rose quickly handled.

To be honest, the girls handled most of all the planning, leaving Jasper and I with only two things to do. Show up at the wedding, and get the marriage license. Hence, why Jasper and I just made the hour drive to Port Angeles to fill out the paperwork and get it. The entire drive, Jasper held my hand, with me snuggled up to his side, as he drove. 

The only time he let it go was the moment he stepped out of the car. As he walks over to me, opening my door before I even have the chance to slide across the seat to get out, he has a soft smile playing on his lips. He puts his hand out toward me which I happily take. He helps me out of his car before closing the door behind me. 

I look up at him with a huge smile. 

“Excited?” I ask.

“Of course, doll. We’re getting the piece of paper that will bind us together forever.” He smirks down at me before kissing my forehead. 

“I was bound to you forever the day I found out I was pregnant.” I tease before walking toward the building. 

He quickly pulls me back and wraps his arms around my waist.

“You were bound to me forever the day you said yes to being my girlfriend.” He smiles and leans down. 

I giggle and lean up, standing on my tip toes, and press my lips to his. He holds me close as an electric shock flies through us as it usually does when our lips meet. Pulling away, slowly, he cups my cheek as he looks into my eyes.

“Let’s get inside before we miss our chance.” He whispers.

“Yes, Major.” I smirk before turning around.

I hear him growl slightly before he catches up to me. Knowing I’m gonna pay, in the best way possible for that remark, I giggle. We get inside the building and take a short elevator ride to the third floor. I glance at him with a smile. He winks at me before putting his hand on my lower back, ushering me out of the small confined space. 

I open the door to the Auditor’s Office and walk in. Looking around, I try to find the sign for Marriage Licenses.

“How can I help you, dears?” An older voice calls over to us.

I look over at her and smile. “Hi, we are here to get our marriage license.” 

“That would be me!” She smiles widely.

“Fantastic.” Jasper says, ushering me over.

“All I need is your birth certificates and driver’s licenses.” She says, grabbing two pieces of paper.

I reach into my bag and hand her both of our birth certificates. My real one and his fabricated one that J. Jenks made him a few years ago. Jasper hands over his driver’s license while I grab my wallet, pulling mine out.

“I need you guys to fill these out while I do some paperwork.” She says, taking the items she requested. 

I hand Jasper a pen before looking down at my piece of paper. I fill out my full name, date of birth and my old address, which is my dad’s place, along with my new one. Even though Jasper and I live in our own cottage, it’s on the Cullen’s property, making that our address as well. Carlisle and Esme said it was that it was easier that we share the address. We’re at their house more than our own anyway. 

I hand my paper to the nice lady after filling out my section, double checking to make sure it’s all complete. Sneaking a peak over at Jasper’s, I make sure his form is too. I giggle at his signature, loving it. Jasper hands his over a second after I do. 

She thanks us and fills out her paperwork.

“Would you like an older version of the marriage license or the 2007 version they just came out?” She asks, sweetly. 

“May I ask what the difference is?” I ask, biting my lip. 

“The older version has your photos on it.” She holds up a copy of one before showing us the new one. “This is a simple version.”

Jasper and I glance at each other before looking at her again.

“Older version.” We speak at the same time.

She giggles and nods. “Do you happen to have photos on you?”

I reach into my wallet again and pull out Jasper’s ‘Senior Picture’, handing it over to the lady. Jasper chuckles and holds up a photo so I can see it. I giggle softly and shake my head, seeing it’s also my Senior Photo that he keeps in his wallet. The lady smiles widely.

“You guys are so cute!” 

I bite my lip and smile. “Thank you.”

She winks at us before filling out more paperwork. After about 5 minutes and a couple of questions, she turns around and grabs something from her drawers. She stands up from her seat with a huge smile on her face.

“Fantastic news! You guys have been approved!” 

I squeal softly and hug Jasper. He chuckles and holds me close, kissing my head. 

“All you have to do is on the day of your wedding, you fill this out with your Officiant/Minister, turn it in by the deadline, and you two will be officially, and legally, married.” She hands us the piece of paper which is in a small folder. “Here are your pictures, birth certificates, and licenses.”

“Thank you so much, ma’am.” I say with a huge smile on my face.

“You are very welcome. Congratulations.” She smiles.

“Thank you.” Jasper smiles.

I put the folder into my bag making sure it doesn’t get damaged. We wave at the nice lady, thanking her once again. We walk out of the building. I pull on Jasper’s hand toward the car.

“Come on! We have to tell the family!” I giggle.

He chuckles and shakes his head. “Darlin’, we knew we’d get it.”

“Yeah, but this is big! It means we’re actually, really truly, officially getting married!” I say, excitedly.

“Very true, doll. Very true!” He says, opening my door for me. 

I get into the car quickly while Jasper does the same. He drives a little over the speed limit, trying to get home as fast as he can. We get to the house a few minutes later. I don’t even wait for Jasper to open the door for me. I throw the door open and speed into the house. The Cullens, my father, Paul and Seth look up from the living room couch. 

Rose speeds over after seeing me. “Well?”

I grab the folder from my bag and hold it up. “We were approved!”

The girls in the room squeal loudly and the men cheer. “Hell yeah! Congratulations! It’s about damn time!” were echoed through the house. I laugh and hug everyone while Jasper shakes their hands. I make it to my dad who smiles down at me.

“It’s official now, Ally-Cat. My eldest is growing up.” He pulls me in for a hug. “Hopefully yours goes better than my other daughter’s marriage.”

I hug him softly and giggle. We had to tell Dad what happened to Bella. He was furious! He kept saying, ‘Why would she try to kill her own niece? Causing so much damn trouble! What did she think would happen?’ He was sad that she died, but he knew there was nothing he could do. It took him a few months to start to properly grieve her death, and I think with the wedding coming up, it’s finally giving him something happy to focus on, which is something he needs.

***

**Third Person P.O.V. ~ June 3, 2007**

Today’s the day. Jasper and Ally are finally getting married. Everything, thanks to Rose and Alice handling all of the planning, organizing, and just wanting to make sure it’s perfect, is all set up. The food is set up on the far side of the Cullen’s backyard, underneath a large canvas tent. The small chairs for the 50 or so people invited lined up in five rows of ten seats, with 5 on each side of the aisle.

Everyone’s in their places. Billy sits in his wheelchair at the end of the aisle, underneath the little white, wooden canopy with white fabric pulled back in an elegant manner. Jasper stands next to him, all dressed in a simple black suit, with an ivory undershirt, and a matching bowtie, biting his lip, with Carlisle, Paul, Emmett, Edward, and Kevin standing behind as his Groomsmen. 

Directly across from them, Rose, Emily, Alice, Esme, and Sue stand in their places, waiting as Ally’s Bridesmaids. They’re wearing light purple strapless dresses that Ally made sure to buy. She saw them in a wedding magazine that Rose was looking through and fell in love with them. Alice thought they were an amazing choice. 

Charlotte’s taking her flower girl position to heart. She made sure her little basket was filled with her purple roses first thing this morning, before she even changed out of her pajamas. Ally knows that her daughter would want to walk down with Seth, who happens to be the unofficial ring bearer for that reason. Since the battle, they have been attached at the hip, even more than before. 

Ally stares into the mirror with a huge smile on her face. The wedding dress that she’s picked out is covering her body the exact way she was hoping for. She feels like the princess...no...the Queen...that Jasper has been saying she is. Her dress is almost an exact replica of Cinderella’s dress. The puffy bottom flows around her legs making her smile.

Her hair is up in a half straight style with the rest curled. Her makeup is very minimal, unlike Bella’s months beforehand. Alice and Rose know that she was never a fan of it so they made sure to keep it to just eyeliner and mascara. Since she’s a vampire, she doesn’t need any of that blush stuff or concealer. A knock on the door breaks Ally from her thoughts. She turns around to see her father walking into the room.

“Wow. You look…” He starts before wiping a tear. “You look so damn beautiful.”

She smiles before biting her lip. “Thanks, daddy.”

He smiles widely and puts his hand out. “Come on, Ally-Cat. It’s time to marry the love of your life.”

“I am so ready.” She giggles and takes his hand. 

He brings her hand up and kisses her hand before putting it on the crook of his elbow. He walks her down the stairs before stopping before the door.

“I would tell you I have the car waiting and that we can make a break for it...but I like Jasper so don’t you dare leave him at the altar...or ever!”

She giggles and smiles. “I would never. I love him too much.”

He smiles. “Thank God.”

Charlotte walks over with Seth and smiles. “You look so pretty mommy!”

“Thank you, baby!” She rubs her thumb against her daughter's warm cheek.

Charlotte giggles. “Time?”

“It’s time.” Ally smiles widely, quoting Alice.

Charlotte takes Seth’s hand and starts walking down the aisle when the music starts. She starts dropping the rose petals onto the ground with such precision. Ally giggles and shakes her head. She loves her daughter so much. Finally it’s time for Ally and Charlie to walk. Charlie takes a deep breath and looks at her, his own little girl, all grown up, and about to get married. 

“Let’s go, sweetheart.”

Ally nods and they both walk around the corner. Jasper’s head snaps up at the sound of his bride-to-be’s footsteps. He bites his lip at his beautiful looking bride. He rubs his eyes to ‘stop his tears’ and takes in a deep, unnecessary breath. Even though he’s a vampire, this woman is taking his breath away. Her eyes meet his and he smiles widely.

They have been together for a long time, and she has always looked beautiful but today...today she looks even more beautiful in her wedding dress looking like the Queen he knows and says she is. They stop in front of him and Billy with smiles on their faces. Billy waits a few moments before beginning the start of his speech

“Dearly beloved, we are meeting here today to witness a sacred ceremony: the union of Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alexia Marie Swan. With great reverence, we come together to celebrate the love and devotion shared by these two children of God that stand before us. We are especially blessed to be joined today by family and friends. The Groom and Bride are honored you could be here to participate in this important occasion.” Billy starts the ceremony.

Everyone smiles, but doesn’t say a word, so he continues.

“As the Bible reminds us in Corinthians, ‘If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but do not have love, I am nothing’. Over the course of their relationship, Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alexia Marie Swan have developed a strong bond based on shared values and mutual respect. With a solid foundation from which to grow, they have made the decision to take the oath of marriage and spend the rest of their lives together. Let us revel in the joy and love on display here today. May we treasure these memories as Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alexia Marie Swan, under the eyes of God, get set to begin their new life together.”

Pausing to take a brief breath, he looks at Ally and Charlie standing before him, facing him, with Ally closer to Jasper and her dad on her other side. He gives them a smile, doing everything to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay, much like how Charlie is doing the same thing. Ally is just as a daughter to Billy as she is to Charlie, despite the fact that they’re not biologically related. 

“Who gives this Bride today?” Billy asks, glancing at Charlie.

Charlie’s voice almost cracking as he replies. “I, Charlie Swan, her father, and the entire Quileute Tribe do.”

Billy tears even more as he smiles widely and nods at his best friend. Charlie kisses his daughter’s cheek after helping her take the final step to where she needs to be standing, facing Jasper now. He flashes her a smile, beyond happy, and glances at Jasper with a soft whisper, despite knowing that every vampire in attendance can hear.

“Hurt her, I hurt you. And I don’t want to do that. I actually like you.” 

Jasper chuckles softly and gives the older man a nod of acknowledgement. “Wouldn’t ever dream of it, sir.”

Charlie grins and nods before walking over to his seat, but doesn’t sit down yet. Jasper turns his head back to Ally, his beautiful, very-soon-to-be-wife, standing before him. 

“You’re beautiful, darlin’.” He murmurs.

Ally blushes, but her makeup hides it. She gives him the smile he first fell in love and never takes his eyes off her as Billy continues with the ceremony.

“If anyone has cause to object to the forming of this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

Paul, jokingly, whispers. “And forever’s a long time.”

Everyone around him chuckles, and Jasper shoots him a playful glare before turning back to Ally. No one in their right mind objects to the wedding, so Billy continues once more.

“ Before we begin, let us bow our heads and pray that God bless Jasper and Ally and their new life together.” 

Everyone bows their heads as they listen to the prayer.

_ “Heavenly Lord, Jesus, _

_ We ask you to pray your blessings upon Jasper and Ally, and we ask that you walk with them together as you’ve walked with them each in their lives to this point. Heavenly father, we know that you have a plan for their lives, and we know that you love them. _

_ We ask, father, that you keep them committed to you, Lord, and that you keep them committed to one another as they begin this journey as one flesh, in your name. Lord you’ve told us in your word, in the book of Jeremiah, that you know the plans you have for us… Plans to prosper us and not to harm us, but to give us a hope and a future! _

_ Lord, we ask that for Jasper and Ally, today, and we pray that you will heap blessings upon them as they walk together with you from today forward. _

_ In Jesus’ Holy name we pray, _

_ Amen” _

After everyone says ‘Amen’ a mere moment after Billy finishes the prayers, he gestures for the audience to take their seats, so they do. Keeping his attention on the crowd, he starts the wedding sermon. 

“Marriage is a venerated institution, and one deserving of deep reverence. Today we observe the union of Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alexia Marie Swan in holy matrimony, a commitment they have chosen to undertake with all the sincerity that it warrants. While marriage is a sacred and serious tradition, it is also cause for tremendous joy. Married life is full of surprises, adventures, and memory-making – all made possible by the enduring power of love. When Jasper and Ally finalize this union, they will begin a new life of partnership, one defined by shared hopes, dreams, and successes.”

He turns to the couple before him, smiling as he looks between them. 

“Jasper...Ally….as you learn to live as one; you will encounter many challenges that can help you grow. Spend time doing the things that make life precious – cooperate with each other, always make time to laugh together, and never lose appreciation for the love that you share. Remember, too, to adhere to the vows that you will make today. Seek strength from each other, give hope to each other, and let your trials help you grow together. They say love can build bridges and climb mountains — and they're right. You will find that as it grows and matures over time, your love for one another will prove both fulfilling and empowering. Yes, there will be challenges in life, but the strength of your bond will offer you protection against life's storms. Always make your relationship a priority, and continue to nurture each other. Through a commitment to love, and with the power of faith, together you will be able to navigate any obstacles that come your way.”

Jasper smiles and glances at his girl. “Always.”

Ally smiles and looks up at him. “Forever.”

Billy smiles and looks at them before speaking to the couple as well as those in attendance for this glorious moment. 

“Under the eyes of God, I solemnly bear witness to these matrimonial proceedings. I will now finalize the sacred covenant you shall both enter into on this day. The rite of marriage is an ancient institution, an important ritual that binds two people together for the rest of their days. Today, as you form this union, you're choosing to take a vow that is as sacred today as it was to your ancestors. The Bible makes note of the power of partnership in Ecclesiastes. It reminds us that ‘Two are better than one, because they have a good return for their labor: If either of them falls down, one can help the other up. But pity anyone who falls and has no one to help them up. Also, if two lie down together, they will keep warm. But how can one keep warm alone’?”

Jasper smiles and winks at Ally, who blushes a little more than she did earlier in the ceremony. Despite their skin now being cold, they know they’ll always have each other to keep warm, to count on, and to be there for one another.

Billy looks at Jasper and Ally. “Jasper and Ally, I invite you to express your sacred vows to one another. Please face each other as you declare these vows before God and in the presence of your family and friends.”

Without hesitation, the pair turn and face each other, and smile. They both know that if they were still human, or even just had the ability to cry, tears would be rolling down both their cheeks. A mixture of old, dry tears and fresh, wet ones. Instead they both settle for the happy, content smiles on their lover’s face.

“Jasper,” Billy says. “You may start.”

Jasper smiles and takes an unneeded, but still calming deep breath. “I, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, take you, Alexia Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded Wife. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

Ally smiles widely and bites her bite lip, being sure not to mess up the thin layer of her lipstick. Death won’t be separating them for a long time, they know that much. Billy turns his head, smiling, and looks at Ally. 

“Ally, now is the time for your promise.” He says.

“I, Alexia Marie Swan, take you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, to be my lawfully wedded Husband. I promise to keep you by my side through good times and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I vow to stay true to you, honor you, and love you for the rest of my days, until death do us part.”

Jasper grins from ear to ear and winks at her. For once, in his already very long life, he knows he’s definitely got something to keep on living for. Having Ally as his wife, raising their daughter together. His family. Ally blushes when she catches sight of his wink and smiles wider than she already is.

“Jasper. Ally. Please join hands.” Billy instructs.

Jasper happily, and with zero hesitation, takes both of Ally’s hands in his, curling his fingers around the sides so that his fingertips rest against her palms. Gently squeezing twice, he relays the silent message with the small gesture.  _ I love you. _ Ally giggles softly and gently squeezes back twice, telling him the exact same thing.

Billy quietly clears his throat before speaking. “Under the eyes of God, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, do you take Alexia Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded Wife? Do you promise to support her completely and love her unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

Jasper grins and playfully hesitates as he strokes the back of Ally’s hand with his thumb. Everyone, vampire, wolf, and human, wait on bated breath. Surely Jasper wouldn’t back out? Not now? Not at this moment? Right? Ally bites her lip, staring directly into his eyes.

“Of course I do!” He finally says after a tense second.

Everyone lets out the breath they were holding, including the vampires, even if it’s not necessary. Ally giggles and playfully shakes her head, making Jasper chuckle. Billy chuckles and rolls his eyes before looking at the young woman who he helped look after as she was growing up.

“Under the eyes of God, Alexia Marie Swan, do you take Jasper Whitlock-Hale to be your lawfully wedded Husband? Do you promise to support him completely and love him unconditionally, so long as you both shall live?”

“Ummmmmmm...well...you see…” She starts, staring at Jasper. “The thing is…”

His eyes widen a little and he swallows deeply, not taking his eyes off hers. His teeth sink into his bottom lip.

“I do!” Ally giggles, watching Jasper clearly relax.

Billy laughs. “Very well. Let us proceed.”

Jasper and Ally both smile and nod fast. Jasper waiting for the moment Billy announces them as husband and wife. Ally waiting for the moment that she gets to kiss her husband for the first time as a married woman. Billy smiles and starts the next portion of the ceremony. 

“Jasper. Ally.” He glances at both of them. “Today, you have made sacred vows to finalize your union. To symbolize this new union, you will now combine these vials of sand to seal your spiritual bond.”

Charlotte steps forward from her seat next to Seth and her grandpa Charlie, holding two glass tubes that fit perfectly in her little hands, of different colored sand. Seth steps forward with her, holding a slightly bigger glass vial. The little girl hands each of her parents one of the ones. The black sand goes to Jasper while the purple sand goes to Ally.

They kiss their daughter’s head, making her giggle and blush as she steps back next to Seth, holding onto the pant leg of his suit. Billy directs their attention back to him as he starts speaking once more. 

“You each hold in your hand a distinct vessel of sand. Gaze into this vessel, allowing the sand within to symbolize your individual life. Visualize each grain of sand as a moment in time; either one that has already come and gone, or one yet to pass. This sand represents the waves endured over the course of time, every trial and tribulation that has been thrown your way. By the same token, it also encapsulates your joys, your achievements, and your triumphs. Reflect on these experiences, and the strength required to achieve your goals or overcome your challenges”

Sneaking glances at the glass vials in their hands as they hold their partner’s free one, the couple smiles before looking at each other and then Billy.

“Together, slowly pour your sand into the common vessel.” He instructs, gesturing to the vial in Seth’s grasp.

Stepping forward, the soon-to-be-married vampires start to do as they were told. Together, they pour the sand in their individual tubes into the larger one. Ally giggles softly as she watches her purple sand crystals mix with Jasper’s black ones. He smiles and watches, while also placing a kiss on the top of her head.

When the last of the different colored sands have been mixed together, they turn back to Billy. Seth and Charlotte step back to their seats. Seth lets his imprint hold the jar, since it’s something she wants to do, and he’d do anything to make her happy.

“Just as your individual sands have combined together and melded into one, so too, Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alexia Marie Swan, will your lives be forever joined from this day forward. Similar to the grains of sand, your lives, now combined, can never be separated.” The older minister explains.

Jasper smiles and murmurs. “I love the sound of that.”

Ally giggles and gently squeezes his hand in hers, listening to Billy.

“ You will share your love, your joy, your hopes, your dreams and your fears with one another. Notice, too, that your mutual vessel of sand is now larger and more impressive – just as your lives have gained depth and meaning thanks to the love and support of your partner. Moving forward throughout life, always recognize the importance of this bond you share.”

Ally looks up at her fiance, her soon-to-be husband, and smiles, knowing that they do indeed share one helluva bond. They are true mates after all. Before they can think anything, let alone say anything, Billy says one thing they’ve been looking forward to.

“It is now time to exchange the rings. The circle formed by each ring is a symbol of your love and eternal commitment to each other. May these rings remind you always of these sacred promises you've made to each other today in the company of your family and friends.” 

Seth steps forward, holding out a pair of wedding rings in his palm. Jasper smiles and takes the one he’s going to slide on Ally’s finger while she takes the simple band she’s going to put on Jasper’s finger. Seth steps back again, taking his seat next to Charlotte. Billy looks at Jasper. 

“Jasper, you will go first. Please repeat after me as you place the ring on the hand of your loved one.”

Jaspers smiles and nods, repeating after Billy as he slides the ring on Ally’s finger. “I, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, give you, Alexia Marie Swan, this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Ally giggles, loving the feeling of the ring already as she looks up at Jasper, smiling widely, almost so wide that her cheeks hurt a little, but she doesn’t care. She’s happy.

“Ally, your turn.” Billy says, smiling.

“I, Alexia Marie Swan, give you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale, this ring as a symbol of my love, commitment, and the eternal vows we have made today to each other. With this ring, I thee wed.” She says, repeating him, as she puts the wedding band on the ring finger of Jasper’s left hand.

Jasper grins and wiggles his finger a little, whispering. “I love it.”

Ally giggles. Billy smiles and then addresses the crowd and the couple.

“By the power vested in me, by the state of Washington and by the Universal Life Church, I pronounce you, Jasper Whitlock-Hale and Alexia Marie Swan as Husband and Wife, lawfully wedded before God.”

Everyone cheers. Jasper places his left hand on her cheek and his right one on her hip, gently pulling her close, knowing what the next part is. Ally giggles and looks up at him, placing her left hand on his chest, over his heart and her right one on his shoulder.

“Jasper, you may now kiss the bride!” Billy exclaims.

Jasper grins and lowers his head as Ally leans up on her tiptoes. The moment their lips meet, that ever present spark courses through them. Jasper tugs her closer, deepening the kiss slightly as everyone claps, and a couple people even let out loud whistles. Carlisle chuckles and places a hand on his adopted son’s shoulder.

“Save that for behind doors, Jasper.” He whispers.

Jasper chuckles softly as he slowly pulls from the kiss with his new wife. He keeps his palm against her cheek and rests his forehead against hers. 

“My wife.” He whispers.

“My husband.” She giggles softly, leaning into his touch and embrace.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great honor that I officially present to you Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock-Hale!!” Billy says, grinning, and holding his hands out to the newlyweds.

Everyone stands, clapping, cheering, whistling. Ally giggles and blushes, dropping her head against her husband’s chest, hiding her blush. Jasper chuckles and wraps both his arms around her. They stay like that for a few moments, simply enjoying their first embrace as husband and wife. When Ally leans back a little, Jasper holds his hand out to her as the music starts up again. 

“Shall we?”

***

Thirty minutes later, the new couple sits at one of the tables at the reception with Billy next to them, and Charlotte sitting on her daddy’s lap. Together, they fill in, sign and date their marriage certificate. Ally signs her name first, then Jasper, and finally Billy signs it since he was the officiant for the ceremony. 

Before the ink’s even had a chance to dry on the paper, Charlotte scoops it up in her little hands, staring at it with the biggest smile on her face.

Billy smiles. “Well, it’s official. You two are married! All we need to do is turn this back in, and y’all will get a copy for yourselves. And you two will forever be Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock-Hale.”

Jasper smiles and kisses Ally’s head. “Hear that, Mrs. Whitlock-Hale? We’re married. Always.”

Ally giggles and looks up at her husband. “I do, Mr. Whitlock-Hale. We’re married. Forever.”

Charlotte giggles and claps her hands after setting the Marriage Certificate down. Jasper laughs softly and holds his wife and his little girl...his family...close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This was my largest Series yet! Visit my tumblr under the same username for the rest of my fics! That has everything I've ever written!


End file.
